


Oleka/Spideypool

by cutmyluv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Peter Parker, Soft Wade Wilson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutmyluv/pseuds/cutmyluv
Summary: Oleka: Estar consciente de que pocos días son memorables.• Peter sufre un accidente automovilístico junto con sus amigos. Lo peor, él es el único que no pudo sobrevivir.Pero el cielo tiene otros planes en mente y la única posibilidad de que Peter pueda despedirse correctamente.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Oleka

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic publicado aquí, así que espero que les agrade <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Peter y Wade tienen 20 años. Pueden imaginarse a Andrew o Tom. En lo personal yo me inspiré en Tom, pero ustedes pueden elegir :)

_Es_ _una_ _mejor_ _explicación_ _sobre_ _lo_ _que_ _significa_ _._

_“_ _Estar_ _consciente_ _de_ _que_ _pocos_ _días_ _son_ _memorables_ _._ _Tu_ _vida_ _es_ _una_ _película_ _en_ _sus_ _mejores_ _partes_ _._ _Nos_ _gusta_ _pensar_ _que_ _todos_ _los_ _momentos_ _son_ _importantes_ _,_ _que_ _hay_ _algo_ _trascendente_ _oculto_ _en_ _cada_ _cosa_ _,_ _que_ _si_ _sólo_ _te_ _detuvieras_ _para_ _aprovechar_ _el_ _día,_ _podrías apreciarlo todo._

 _Pero_ _realmente_ _olvidamos_ _las_ _cosas_ _de_ _inmediato_ _,_ _casi_ _en_ _el_ _mismo_ _segundo_ _._ _Probablemente_ _el_ _día_ _de_ _hoy, tan_ _sólo_ _resbalará_ _entre_ _tus_ _recuerdos_ _”._


	2. peter

_17_ _de_ _Noviembre_ _._

Peter pasó una tarde tranquila con Ned y Mj, disfrutando de la comida del restaurante al que fueron. Hace mucho que necesitaban un descanso después de todos los exámenes que realizaron. A pesar de ser unos de los más aplicados del salón, les cansaba estudiar tantas horas.

A las 7:34 de la noche, decidieron regresar a la universidad, ya que ahí tienen habitaciones para que los estudiantes duerman.   
Los tres estaban en la calle, cerca del restaurante porque habían dejado ahí el coche, Ned decidió conducir pero Peter decía que él quería, pero le dijo que no.

\- Amigo, la última vez que conduciste uno, dime qué pasó -

Peter se quedó pensando, haciéndose el que no sabía, pero recuerda que lo hizo mal y terminó estrellándolo a un árbol.

\- Bueno, está bien, pero no conduzcas tan rápido -

Ned hizo un sonido de afirmación y los tres subieron. Peter en la parte de atrás y Mj en copiloto. El auto empezó avanzar y en el transcurso del camino hacían bailes improvisados escuchando _"_ _Mr_ _._ _Blue_ _Sky_ _"_ que sonaba en la radio. Estaban entretenidos y sacaban varios temas de conversación, platicando cosas de que no podían esperar para llegar y al fin poder dormir como lo merecían desde hace semanas.

El auto paró por el tráfico que había, dejándolos con caras aburridas y la persona de la radio hablando sobre algún tema musical nuevo.

\- Hey Peter, ¿cómo vas con Wilson? - Mj se atrevió a preguntar con una pizca de travesura. Peter se puso algo nervioso y se recargó en la parte de en medio para poder observarla mejor.

\- Ya sabes, él esta en su equipo de basketball la mayoría del tiempo y yo en el club de lectura con ustedes. Casi no hablamos como antes, pero las pocas veces nos llevamos bien -

Mj fruncio su ceño en desacuerdo, desde hace mucho que Wade tiene sentimientos por él y no se atreve a decírselo por vergüenza. La razón por la que casi no hablan no es por el tiempo que pasa entrenando, si no, que desde que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, a duras penas y podía llevar una conversación buena con Peter sin sentirse nervioso o sofocado.   
Incluso Wade en ocasiones iba con Ned y ella para pedirles consejos, pero las palabras le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro.

\- Sí, su entrenamiento estúpido de siempre, como sea...¿Tú qué tal la llevas? -

Peter suspiró y paso sus manos por el pantalón, Ned echó una risa corta para luego poner atención al camino, los autos al fin estaban avanzando.

\- Bien, supongo, no tan mal...Quiero decir, sí hablo con él normal y a veces se me escapa uno que otro comentario absurdo y se ríe, ni idea de porqué lo hace, son cosas sin sentido pero me agrada que lo haga porque así puedo ver su sonrisa perfecta es que Dios. Mj si lo vieras como es conmigo te daría envidia, es muy lindo y-

\- Peter ya callate, está bien que sea bisexual pero no empieces con tus cosas gays -

Mj echó una carcajada al igual que Ned mientras Peter sólo sintió su cara caliente y cubrirla con sus manos.   
Desde hace mucho que le gustaba Wade, podría decirse que cuando entró a la universidad y lo vio en su salón solo, viendo con atención cada detalle del aula y las pocas personas que habían, ya que Peter era de los primeros en llegar. Él se sentó donde siempre, atrás de la primera butaca y Wade estaba en su misma fila pero hasta atrás, típico del nuevo.

Peter aún que no lo hubiera notado, Wade se fijo en él cuando entró al salón porque cuando alguien atravesaba la puerta, lo inspeccionaba para según ver si era de confiar. Pero al ver su rostro con rasgos finos, una mirada dulce y esos pequeños rizos en su cabello, supo que era de confiar, no era por su físico y ese trasero, claro que no, supo que lo era porque cuando (al parecer) uno de sus amigos se acercó a él preguntándole algo, le respondió:

\- No te preocupes, Tony, puedes tener mi lápiz, yo le pregunto a Ned si tiene alguno que me dé -

El supuesto Tony sonrió y le dio una palmada en su espalda agradeciéndole. Su voz fue tranquila y con empatia, aún si había sido sólo un lápiz.   
Wade tomó la iniciativa parándose de su lugar y fue con Peter. Al estar a su lado viéndolo de frente, el chico se percató y le sonrió incómodo.

\- Eeh, hola, soy Wade, soy nuevo, seguramente ya lo notaste pero quiero que lo notes de nuevo -

Peter lo miró confundido y con gracia.

\- Hola Wade, soy Peter, gusto en conocerte -

\- El gusto es mío -

Peter tamboreo sus dedos en la mesa porque vaya, el chico si que era guapo. Wade queriendo hablar más con él, siguió la conversación con preguntas sobre el colegio, a lo que Peter le contestaba con paciencia ya que Wade hacía alguno que otro comentario tonto.

Peter cree que lo que más le gustó primero de Wade fue su humor estúpido y la manera de afrontar las situaciones dolorosas, así como mantener su margen de una persona positiva y de que todo iba a salir bien, aunque él mismo no lo creyera.   
Recuerda haberle dicho que no tiene que esconder lo que realmente siente, no es ningún clase de personaje de anime que no puede llorar, a veces está bien ser vulnerable.

El tráfico empezó a disminuir y cada vez estaban cerca de la universidad, dando las 8:10 pm, justo para llegar bien, ya que la universidad cerraba las puertas a las 9:30.

\- Jodeeer, ¿creen que sacamos buenas calificaciones en los exámenes? - Mj se quejó y sacó su celular para revisar un mensaje que le mandó su mamá.

\- Yo digo que sí, siempre nos va bien, esta no puede ser la excepción - Ned sonrió con orgullo y siguió concentrado en el trayecto. Peter seguía en la misma posición recargado en el colchón del asiento así que no le quedaba mucho que decir porque estaba de acuerdo con él.

\- Ojalá que tía May me deje poder ir con ella a Londres, si dice que no, le diré que saqué buenas calificaciones -

\- Nos invitaras, ¿verdad, Peter? - Ned sonrió y Peter igual.

\- Ya saben que sí -

Mj levantó los ojos de su celular después de contestar el mensaje y su mirada cambió a una de pánico al ver el lado derecho de la ventana.

\- ¡Ned un auto vi-

Peter recuerda un movimiento turbulento, dar vueltas para luego parar, escuchar gritos, vidrios cayendo, sentir pesado su cuerpo, ver sangre, un dolor insoportable en su pecho y parte trasera de su cabeza.

Después de todo eso, no pudo escuchar nada, no había nadie, ni siquiera sombras.   
Ni un sonido que le hiciera pensar que estaba vivo.

🌷🌷🌷


	3. noticia

_18 de Noviembre._

Wade despertó en su habitación, antes de levantarse observó el techo y gruñó, no quería ir a clases porque no soportaba la pereza que tenía y además tener que escribir miles de cosas que se le olvidarían a los minutos.

Con mucho pesar se levantó y fue directo al baño para hacer sus necesidades. Al terminar se cambió de ropa y se sentó en su cama, ahora viendo a su compañero de habitación: Scott Lang, quien seguía durmiendo y faltaban 10 minutos para entrar a clases. Sonrió de lado, ya que pensaba en dejarlo así y ver como llegaba tarde todo nervioso y con falta de aire.

Se levantó de su cama dejando a Scott descansar un poco más, agarró su mochila y salió de la habitación silbando. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos veía a los estudiantes desplazarse como hormigas en los pasillos y los típicos sonidos de casilleros siendo cerrados. Empezó a recordar que la primera clase que tenía era Química, lo cual significaba que podía estar con Peter porque eran equipo, así que felizmente apresuró su paso para llegar.

— ¡Hey Wilson! —

El nombrado escuchó el grito y volteó para todos lados, hasta que vio una mano alzarse entre la multitud y ver a Tony parándose de puntas para que pudiera visualizarlo, Wade soltó una carcajada y se acercó a él.

— ¿Qué pasa, pitufo? — Wade echó una corta risa y saludo con la mano a Bruce quien acompañaba a Tony. El castaño rodó sus ojos y suspiró para explicarle.

— Clint nos dijo que Peter no llegó a su habitación, Liz dijo lo mismo de Mj y un amigo de Ned también, ¿sabes algo de eso? —

Wade se quedó pensando sobre lo primero, Peter no era de salir de fiesta, de hecho, la primera vez que fue a una con él fue un desastre y terminó riéndose porque Peter se sobrepasó de alcohol y vomitó en la camisa del líder de rugby. Al siguiente día Peter no recordaba nada y no entendía porqué el chico lo miraba mal en los pasillos, hasta que Wade le explicó y Peter sintió mucha vergüenza.

— No sé nada, la verdad, ¿ya intentaron llamarlo a su celular? — Preguntó con un poco de miedo en su voz.

— Ya lo hicimos con todos pero marcan a buzón. Estamos pensando en comentarle al director sobre esto y se pueda contactar con sus papás — Ahora fue Bruce quien contestó con seguridad, estaba preocupado por sus amigos y no quería pensar negativamente.

Tony tenía un semblante de preocupación y tenía su mano apoyada en su muñeca izquierda, quería fingir que estaba bien pero en realidad los nervios lo carcomían, no podía estar tranquilo hasta saber que los chicos estaban bien, más Peter.   
Era alguien especial para él, lo veía como un niño pequeño en busca de una figura paterna y el chico se lo comentó un día diciendo que él lo veía como uno. Tony se rió en ese momento y le revolvió el cabello _"_ _Si_ _tú_ _lo_ _dices_ _"._ Y Tony no pudo evitar tener la sensación de querer protegerlo, ya que era un chico amable y simpático con todos, siempre queriendo aprender más cosas.

El timbre sonó y Wade sintió un pesar en su pecho, hoy no vería a su chico y no pensaba en estar tranquilo hasta saber que pasó.

— Bueno, nos vemos después, le diremos al director y ya te contamos — Bruce le dio una sonrisa a Wade y agarró a Tony del hombro y lo empujó despacio para caminar. Wade asintió y los vio irse.

Fue a su salón a paso lento y entró viendo a sus compañeros reírse de cosas diferentes. Fue directo a su mesa y se sintió vacía por la ausencia de Peter, sin él las cosas no eran las mismas. Sacó su celular antes de que el profesor llegara y se metió al chat que tenía con el castaño, decidió escribirle un mensaje.

 _«_ _Oye_ _Petey_ _-Pay_ _,_ _dónde_ _andas,_ _espero_ _que_ _no_ _estés_ _d_ _fiesta_ _y_ _llegues_ _tarde_ _,_ _pillin_ _😎 »_

 _«_ _Pero_ _en_ _serio_ _,_ _espero_ _que_ _estés_ _bien_ _,_ _los_ _chicos_ _están_ _preocupados_ _al_ _igual_ _que_ _yo_ _._ _Tqm_ _:( <3 »_

Wade guardó el celular en su mochila y escuchó en la puerta una persona jadear, no pudo evitar reírse en cuando vio a Scott llegar apurado y su cara roja de correr rápido.   
Scott fue a su lugar, volteó con Wade y levantó el dedo de en medio, a lo que el chico devolvió con gusto.

Pasó la hora y Wade no se pudo sentir peor, viendo como todos trabajaban con sus compañeros y burlarse de cosas, incluso Thor y Loki la estaban pasando bien, cosa inusual en ellos.   
Al final pudo hacer los experimentos bien y salir del aula para seguir con sus demás materias, se sentía sin ánimos pero aún así sacaba platica con sus amigos.

Bruce y Tony fueron a la oficina del director, se encontraban sentados en las sillas y él los escuchó atentamente. Se preocupó cuando le empezaron a platicar todo, no podía permitir que estudiantes tan aplicados como esos tres muchachos desaparecieran de un sólo chasquido. Así que se reafirmó en su lugar y se recargó en el escritorio.

— Gracias por contarme, chicos. En este momento llamaré a sus familiares para verificar si saben algo, no se preocupen —

Tony no muy convencido se levantó de su lugar al igual que Bruce, le dio las gracias, pero antes de salir, le dijo:

— Por favor, director Fury, procure en decirnos cuando sepa algo —

— Se los diré, tranquilos, ahora larguense de aquí que ver sus rostros de preocupación me ponen de nervios —

Los dos soltaron una risa y salieron del lugar. Al estar afuera Tony soltó un suspiro y tomó su cara entre sus manos para después sentarse en una de las bancas que se encontraban afuera de la oficina, Bruce sólo se quedó parado a lado de él.

— Tony, Bruce...¿Qué les dijo? — Steve llegó al lugar junto con Rhodes y notaron como estaba Tony, a lo que el castaño levantó su rostro y les dio una sonrisa a los recién llegados.

Bruce les explicó mientras Steve le daba suaves masajes a Tony en la espalda, sabía que tener ansiedad aumentaba el nivel de preocupación y más si trataba de Peter. En cuando Bruce terminó de relatar la situación, Rhodes pasó su mano por su cara y Steve negó con la cabeza.

— Ojalá que los chicos estén bien —

Tony volteó con Steve y trató de darle una sonrisa pero salió más como una mueca, a lo que él tomó su mano y le dio un apretón para hacerlo sentir que lo apoyaba. Rhodes y Bruce miraron esa escena y se sintieron agradecidos con Steve, si no fuera por él, seguro Tony estaría enojado y diciendo palabrotas a cualquiera. El que haya empezado una relación con él, lo inspiró a ser mejor persona.

Escucharon pasos acercarse, eran Bucky y Sam, los cuales estaban riéndose de alguna estupidez pero al verlos, se relajaron y saludaron con sus manos.

— Oigan, escuchamos lo que está pasando y ya saben que a nosotros nos preocupa igual. Pero...¿Querrían salir con nosotros a beber algo? — Sam tomó la iniciativa de hablar, ya que Bucky en esos temas era sensible y no era el mejor para levantar los ánimos.

— No lo sé, Sam — Rhodes cruzó sus brazos y miro de reojo a Tony quien tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

— Por favor, chicos, vendrá también Natasha, Thor, Loki, Stephen, en sí todos, ¡hasta Wade! — 

Tony levantó la mirada y enarcó una ceja, ¿qué acaso lo que pensaban todos ellos era sobre salir como si nada pasara? ¿Como si unos niños no importarán lo suficiente y la situación se pudiera pasar de alto?   
Su enojo se elevó y se paró de la silla para ponerse en frente de Sam.

— ¿Qué acaso ustedes bola de imbéciles no les importa la situación? —

Quizás, sólo quizás Steve no lo inspiró tanto a dejar de decir palabrotas.   
Tony dejó de mirar a Sam y se puso en una posición para observarlos a todos.

— Tony, relajate, es sólo para despejarnos un momento. En toda la mañana no te has concentrado en las clases — Bruce trató de tranquilizarlo y Steve asintió a lo que dijo.

— Por Dios, ¡están actuando como si no fuera nada! ¡Allá afuera hay tres chicos que no sabemos donde están y ustedes tranquilos! —

Bucky observó a los presentes y la tensión era mucha, por primera vez se atrevería arreglar una cosa y esperaba no echarlo a perder, así que afinó su voz.

— Tony, sé que te preocupa mucho esto y más por Peter, tú deberías de saber más que nadie que también nos preocupan. Somos de último año y tomarle cariño a los tres nos fue fácil por sus personalidades tan creativas y amables. Pero no tenemos que ponernos en un modo negativo y cerrarnos, menos tú, que eres el más fuerte de todos —

Tony lo miró con atención y sus hombros empezaron a relajarse, dejando que la tensión saliera de su cuerpo y lágrimas de frustración se hicieran presentes. Steve se levantó del lugar y se acercó para abrazarlo, mientras lo hacía le dio una mirada a Bucky agradeciéndole y el chico de cabello largo sólo asintió con una sonrisa triste.  
Rhodes, Bruce, Sam y Bucky se unieron al abrazo, para después de unos segundos dejarlo.

Steve sin soltar a Tony les dijo que ellos fueran, se quedaría con él para apoyarlo y no fuera hacer locuras, lo que ocasionó una pequeña sonrisa en el castaño.   
Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron, dejando a Tony y Steve solos en el pasillo.

— Hey, cariño, vamos a mi habitación para que descanses — Steve le habló con una voz serena y acarició su cabello, Tony levantó la cara del hombro de su novio y asintió, todavía teniendo alguna que otra lágrima y la nariz un poco roja, Steve le acarició su mejilla y le sonrió.

🌾

  
Después de salir al bar regresaron a la universidad, se habían despejado un poco y pasaron un buen rato todos juntos diciendo chistes o cosas mínimas que hacían reír.   
Wade le ayudó salir y más porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Peter.

Eran las 9:41 de la noche y estaban en sus habitaciones descansando, algunos revisando sus redes sociales u otros platicando con su compañero de cuarto.

Fury revisó la hora en el reloj de su oficina y se encaminó a la habitación de Steve, no tenía buenas cosas que decir y escuchar sus pasos solitarios en los pasillos hacían que la noticia fuera más pesada, escuchar silencio completo. En el transcurso del camino estaba pensando de que forma decirlo, no tenía la intención de decirle primero a Tony a pesar de que se lo haya pedido, suponía que Steve le contaría y era mejor, así no tendría que lidiar con sus ataques locos de furia, pero como Tony dijo una vez a un alumno que se burló de él _"_ _No_ _son_ _ataques_ _locos_ _, baboso,_ _son_ _ataques_ _de_ _pánico_ _._ _Informate_ _antes_ _de_ _abrir_ _la_ _boca_ _de_ _mierda que_ _tienes_ _"_  
Y recuerda mandarlo al salón de castigos durante el fin de semana.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta de Steve, tocó suavemente y esperó unos segundos, escuchó el ruido del colchón moverse y afirmó su postura.   
Steve abrió la puerta y vio a Fury, levantó el mentón en forma de saludo y el director le hizo la seña de que saliera al pasillo, a lo que Steve hizo y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Todo bien con Tony? — Fury preguntó y cruzó sus brazos. Steve asintió e imitó el gesto.

— De hecho ahora esta en su celular revisando cosas, no es una persona de dormir bien —

Fury lo miró serio y lamió sus labios antes de hablar, Steve se dio cuenta por su lenguaje corporal no se trataba de buenas noticias y no sabía si estaba preparado para eso.

— Primero, cuando le digas esto a Tony, dilo con calma...Ahora escucha bien —

🌾

_19_ _de_ _Noviembre_ _._

Wade se removió de su cama al escuchar susurros en la habitación. Abrió los ojos y pudo divisar a Thor y Scott hablando en la puerta, en sus tonos de voz se notaba tristeza. En especial con Thor, que sus ojos se veían como los de un cachorro apunto de llorar porque no le dieron su hueso favorito, en cambio Scott, se notaba desganado y cubría constantemente su rostro con las manos, para luego dejarlas un momento en sus labios y suspirar, a lo que veía, entrecortadamente.

Wade se incorporó despacio en su cama para quedar sentado y verlos mejor. Pensó que habían reprobado un examen pero se dio cuenta que no cuando notaron su presencia y voltearon a verlo. Sus miradas cambiaron completamente a unas de compasión y tristeza.   
Thor tuvo el impulso de ir abrazar fuerte a Wade, se veía desprotegido por su cabello despeinado, su camisa arrugada y su cara de confusión.

— Oigan — Su voz se escuchaba rasposa — ¿Qué haces aquí Thor? No es porque no me agrades pero es inusual verte a estas horas —

Y lo era, ya que el reloj marcaba las 7:15 AM. Los dos chicos en la puerta se miraron, como si estuvieran teniendo una discusión telepática. Scott juntó sus manos pidiéndole a Thor que fuera él que le dijera, a lo que el rubio aceptó. Se paro de puntillas a lado de la cama de Wade y le dio una mirada de amabilidad. Wade no sabía que carajos estaba pasando.

— ¿Recuerdas sobre la situación de los chicos? —

Wade asintió despacio y volvió a sentir la presión en el pecho.

— Ellos...Tuvieron un accidente automovilístico el jueves, la razón por la cual no regresaron — Thor esperaba una reacción de parte del muchacho, pero sólo lo miraba con atención.

— Mj y Ned están hospitalizados, están bien, sólo unas semanas y podrán salir — Thor tomó aire y bajó la mirada con los ojos cristalinos — Pero Peter...Él no sobrevivió, ni siquiera llegó al hospital —

Thor se levantó de donde estaba y se secó unas lágrimas que resbalaron, Scott miraba todo y sólo podía sentir su corazón acelerado.   
Wade no los miró después de eso, sólo miraba el lugar donde el rubio estuvo y sobaba sus manos como un método para relajarse pero no funcionó.

Scott se acercó con Thor, Wade dirigió su mirada desconcertada a los dos chicos y su labio empezó a temblar.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó incrédulo para dar lugar a lágrimas resbalarse por sus mejillas y la presión en su pecho aumentó tanto para que abrazara sus propias piernas. Sus dos amigos al ver esto, sólo pudieron abrazarlo para que no se sintiera solo. 

🌷🌷🌷


	4. visita

_“Está bien_ _pequeño_ _ángel_ _, te hemos estado esperando._  
_Bienvenido al lugar en el cielo donde nadie llora._  
_Tus restricciones al fin han sido cortadas._  
_Finalmente eres_ _libre”_

Peter abrió sus ojos rápido, se incorporó donde estaba acostado y empezó a jadear buscando aire haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara. Pero en el segundo se dio cuenta que no era necesario, no se estaba ahogando.   
Sus manos sintieron algo suave y bajó su mirada para ver que era, lo cual vio que era pasto, no como los artificiales, si no uno recién regado y lleno de vida. Pasó sus dedos suavemente y quitó un poco, para verificar si era real, lo observó para después soltarlo, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que había montañas, flores de cualquier tipo y adelante de él, se podía divisar pequeñas cabañas y humo saliendo de algunas. El clima era agradable, los rayos del sol no eran fuertes, hacía un poco de viento y se escuchaba como las hojas de los árboles se movían tranquilamente.

— Al fin despiertas —

Peter volteó a su lado izquierdo y vio a una persona con prendas azules y blancas, cabello color castaño, cortado como en melena y muchos rizos. En su mano derecha llevaba unos lirios bien cuidados. Lo que más destacaba era que tenía unas alas color blanco y por el sol se podía ver ciertas partes doradas. Suponía que por su forma de cuerpo, trataba de un hombre, pero aún así no asumía nada, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba.

— Eres Peter Parker, ¿cierto? Me llamo Gabriel — Su mirada se suavizó y le sonrió amable, haciéndole sentir protegido. Peter asintió y se levantó del pasto, se sacudió el pantalón y lo vio con confusión.

— ¿Dónde estoy? Y primero que nada, hace unos minutos, a mí parecer, tuve un accidente y ahora estoy aquí con una persona que tiene alas y en medio de un campo. ¿Debería de tener miedo? ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Estoy en el purgatorio? — Empezó hablar rápido y caminar de un lado a otro, moviendo sus manos y su cara mostraba pánico, el lugar era lindo, pero en algunas películas de miedo así empezaban.

Gabriel lo miró con una ceja alzada, se acercó a Peter tocándole el hombro y eso lo hizo parar. El chico se veía agitado, confundido y se lamentó el hecho de que le haya tocado vivir lo que le sucedió, no podía decirle para que vino aquí exactamente ya que llegó directamente al cielo y tenía órdenes de que lo llevara a la última cabaña.

— Escucha...Iremos al pueblo que está allá y en el camino te explicaré —

Peter asintió y tomaron el camino hacia el lugar.   
Mientras caminaban el chico le hacía miles de preguntas, unas las contestaba cortante y otras se tardaba en explicar. Se tuvo que presentar formalmente y Peter se quedó boca abierto al saber con quien estaba hablando, después de eso, su comportamiento fue a uno más tranquilo y Gabriel agradeció eso.

— ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que estoy en el cielo? — Peter miraba las pequeñas cabañas, había gente que habitaba ahí e incluso niños o bebés, pero todos se veían serenos, como si lo malo ya hubiera pasado y sólo les quedaba descansar.

— Sí, Peter —

— ¿Entonces tú eres un arcángel y Dios quiere hablar conmigo? —

— Sí, no soy el único arcángel o ángel que ayuda a Dios, hay más, pero yo soy el mensajero. Él quiere hablar en la cabaña 7, sólo escucharás su voz pero Él podrá verte — Gabriel saludó a un habitante de ahí con una sonrisa y Peter se preguntó si era agradable o sólo le contestaba por compromiso.

— Los que viven aquí, ¿hablaron con Dios y lo vieron ya? —

Gabriel suspiró, quería decirle pero la noticia no le correspondía a él, además, lo que iba a pasar era una buena oferta para el chico, muy pocos tenían esa oportunidad.

— Todos ellos ya lo conocen en persona, ¿sabes a lo qué me refiero? —

Peter negó, lo conocía por pinturas pero hasta ahí, no era muy religioso, iba a misa por May, ya que los domingos en la universidad les permitían ir a visitar sus familiares.

— Sólo lo pueden ver los que se quedarán en el cielo eternamente —

Gabriel detuvo su paso, quedó en frente de una cabaña, abrió la puerta e invitó a Peter a pasar, no muy seguro, aceptó.   
Adentro de la cabaña había un comedor de madera, una pequeña cocina a lado derecho y más al fondo una sala. Pudo ver una puerta y pensó que era para una recámara, la cabaña era pequeña pero muy iluminada por las ventanas.

— Bueno, hasta aquí llegó tu compañía, no tengas miedo, no son malas noticias a mi parecer — Gabriel le dio una palmada en el hombro junto con una sonrisa, salió de la cabaña, dejando todo en silencio y escuchando los pájaros cantar.

Peter nervioso se sentó en una silla del comedor, puso sus brazos en la mesa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, miró al techo color ocre y suspiró.

— ¿Dios? ¿Estás aquí? No sé que hago y ni que está pasando, según yo tuve un accidente pero me encuentro vivo...¿Realmente lo estoy? Y si así lo es, ¿mis amigos están bien? — La voz de Peter se entre cortó con lo último, realmente quería saber que pasaba y no podía evitar pensar en sus amigos, más que nada en Wade.

— Tranquilo. Ten calma. Te encuentras bien, pero tengo noticias que darte —

El castaño lo escuchó y se sobresaltó un poco, Peter asintió acomodándose mejor en su lugar.

— Como ya te dijo Gabriel, estás en el cielo. Tú tienes una misión que cumplir en la tierra, por favor, escucha bien y no temas —

— Okay — Peter jugó con la manga de su sudadera, cosa que apenas notó. Tenía unos pantalones deportivos blancos, tennis y sudadera del mismo color, sólo que la sudadera tenía un pequeño corazón azul en la parte izquierda.

— Tuviste un accidente, no fue culpa de Ned, fue del otro conductor. Tus dos amigos se encuentran hospitalizados, no tienen cosas graves, pronto saldrán. Pero tú...Estás aquí porque sé que tienes deudas con ciertas personas. No de dinero. Si no que hay cosas que te detuviste de hacer por miedo. Cosas de las que hablar. Cosas que arreglar. Cuando estabas vivo pensabas que esas personas no les importabas, pero si observarás como están ahorita, sabrías que estabas muy equivocado. Dejaste un sentimiento inconcluso con alguien, ¿no es así? — Su voz se escuchaba fuerte y segura, a pesar de eso, se sentía en paz.

Peter tenía la cara agachada, lágrimas caían en sus mangas y secaba sus ojos con ellas. No quería hacer sufrir a nadie, nunca lo quiso hacer, no quería preocuparlos pero con todo esto ya lo hizo. No quería pensar en tía May, en lo destrozada que estaría al tener que ir a identificar su cuerpo y la noticia cayendole como balde de agua fría, firmar papeles, organizar todo y hacerse la fuerte por las noches. Sabía esas cosas porque lo vio pasar con el tío Ben.

— Levanta la cabeza, hijo mío. Irás a la tierra pero nadie te verá, podrás tocar cosas y sólo se harán visibles para ti. Y una cosa importante, necesitarás ayuda. Así que la persona que quieras que te acompañe, tienes que tocar su hombro y en automático te observará. Cuando tengas contacto físico con esa persona, te verá, si no es así, no podrá —

Peter levantó su mirada al techo a pesar de no ver nada e hizo un sonido de afirmación, estando ya más seguro y relajado. El castaño se levantó de su lugar y se atrevió hacer una pregunta.

— ¿Tengo que despedirme de cada persona para cumplir? —

— Exacto, despidete y arregla las situaciones. Pero no olvides ese sentimiento que habita en ti — 

Peter se preguntó si se trataba de Wade pero de todos modos arreglaría las cosas, cada uno de sus amigos tenía algo especial y de que hablar, tenía que despedirse correctamente, no podía desaprovechar la segunda oportunidad. Sonrió poquito y se sintió bien, no había mucho que celebrar en sí, pero el ser invisible fue uno de los superpoderes que le gustaban de niño, hasta que creció y le pareció más interesante en poder escalar edificios o sacar telarañas de sus muñecas.

— De acuerdo. El arcángel Gabriel te espera afuera de la cabaña, te dirigirá para que puedas ir. Escoge con cuidado a la persona, buena suerte, hijo —

Peter fue a la puerta y antes de irse le dio las gracias sonriendole. Abrió la puerta, se encontró a Gabriel leyendo un pergamino y a su lado estaba otro ángel. Gabriel escuchó la puerta y le sonrió. Peter bajó las escaleras pequeñas y fue con él, explicándole lo que pasó.

— Bien, deja te llevo donde estabas al principio. Vendrá con nosotros Rafael — Señaló al ángel que estaba su lado— Es otro arcángel como yo —

Peter lo saludó con la mano y Rafael sólo asintió con una sonrisa, esta vez su cabello era largo color rubio, prendas verdes, un bastón y sus alas eran completamente doradas.   
Los tres se encaminaron al lugar. Al llegar Peter se puso donde estuvo y Gabriel habló unas cosas con Rafael a susurros. Rafael aclaró su garganta.

— Necesito que te pongas derecho, cierres tus ojos y divises la universidad —

— ¿Universidad? ¿Voy a ir primero ahí? — Se dirigió a los dos, aunque Gabriel se encontraba a unos pasos retirado. Gabriel se acercó y le empezó a explicar que era para que empezara bien, con sus amigos primero, ya que sabían que con su tía May es más personal y se necesita más valor emocional, el cual él todavía no contaba con eso. Peter desanimado asintió e hizo lo que le indicó el arcángel.

— Sabrás cuando estés en la tierra, cuando el aire se haga más pesado y escuches los sonidos de autos. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien y buena suerte —

Dicho esto Peter apretó más sus ojos y seguía sintiendo el aire pacífico, disfrutando un rato más del ambiente tranquilo que pudo apreciar.

🌾

_20_ _de_ _Noviembre_ _._

  
Al aire cambió drásticamente en un minuto, escuchó autos, personas hablando y el típico olor de que algo andaba mal en las alcantarillas.   
Abrió sus ojos y en frente de él estaba la entrada de la universidad, la cual tenía las puertas cerradas. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que nadie lo podía ver, ya que un niño se tropezó para después caer y Peter rió ante eso, pero la mamá nunca se quejó de la burla y apurada levantó a su hijo mientras lo regañaba para que tuviera precaución.

El castaño regresó su mirada a las puertas y estaba indeciso sobre entrar, pero una chica salió platicando con su amigo, los dos comportamiento un chisme. Hasta que escuchó su nombre en la conversación y la chica le pegó en el hombro a su amigo, señal de que guardara silencio y apunto al frente con su mentón. Los dos bajaron la mirada.

Peter se sorprendió al ver a Tony caminar deprisa, pudo ver que no se encontraba bien, tenía lágrimas y sonaba su nariz constantemente, subió las escaleras rápido pasando a lado del castaño y desapareció por las puertas, dejando con ganas a Peter de poder verlo más.

— ¡Tony! Jesús...Lo voy a ir a calmar — Steve le avisó a Natasha y fue.

Todos sus amigos tenían ropa negra, lo cual le indicaba que su funeral ya fue llevado acabo, lo hizo sentir mal porque él estaba vivo, no literalmente, pero era un espíritu que podía verlos todavía. Peter vio en cada rostro cansancio, narices un poco rojas y miradas perdidas.   
Carol parecía mantenerse fuerte por ellos, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa y Valkyrie no se quedaba atrás.

Incluso Loki, su mirada estaba más seria de lo normal y dejaba que Thor lo tomara de la mano mientras hacía pequeñas caricias. Stephen platicaba un poco con Bruce y Rhodes. Natasha y Wanda estaban caminando abrazadas, pero la última estaba llorando en silencio, supuso que recordó lo que le pasó a su hermano hace mucho, y revivir recuerdos dolorosos era lo peor.   
Sam y Bucky caminaban en silencio y de vez en cuando volteaban atrás, Peter no sabía porqué.   
Gamora y Peter Quill no estaban, seguramente se quedaron en la universidad.

Cuando los chicos estuvieron cerca de él, no pudo evitar tener la necesidad de abrazar a cada uno y decirles que no tenían de que preocuparse. Entraron y de ahí no supo nada más de ellos, hasta que tuviera el coraje de enfrentarlos. Se quedó mirando las puertas pero escuchó otros pasos, volteó al lado izquierdo, estaba Wade caminando junto con Scott y Clint.   
Los dos chicos subieron las escaleras pero al no escuchar a Wade, lo miraron y se sentó en un escalón, a lo cual lo dejaron ahí para no presionarlo.

Peter al ver a Wade solo, fue a su lado y se sentó con él, aún que estuvieran un poco separados. Peter lo observó y Wade tenía la mirada perdida, suspirando varias veces para contener lágrimas y mirando al cielo.  
El castaño recordó lo que le dijo una vez sobre contener sus emociones y se sintió mal por no poder decirle en ese momento.   
Peter lo amaba mucho, ver su sonrisa cada clase y que lo hiciera reír con cada tontería. Cuando platicaba con él aprovechaba para observar sus pequeñas pecas cerca de sus ojos, su cejas que le tenía envidia porque estaban bien delineadas, su forma de contar las cosas junto con "sonidos especiales". Cada pequeña cosa, por más mínima, le gustaba.

Wade frotó sus manos en su cara y divisó pequeñas lágrimas, las cuales secó rápido.

— Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, Peter. Ojalá te hubiera dicho lo enamorado que estoy de ti — Wade se levantó y subió a paso lento, dejando al castaño desconcertado.

— ¡¿Espera qué?! —

Peter imitó lo mismo y entró corriendo a la universidad, a lo lejos vio a Wade caminar tranquilo, como si así fuera como se sentía. Lo pudo alcanzar y se puso en frente de él, pero Wade lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma, Peter se sintió raro por esa sensación pero lo siguió viendo hasta que dobló a un pasillo.

Peter tenía el corazón acelerado y no sabía como reaccionar, al parecer podía seguir sintiendo emociones y sentimientos. Así que tomó la decisión de que iba ser Wade.  
Wade iba ser la persona que elegiría para que lo ayudara.

🌷🌷🌷


	5. pista

_21_ _de_ _Noviembre._

Peter escuchó ruidos en el lugar donde se encontraba, una puerta abrirse, tomar algo que estaba a lado de él y después el seguro de la puerta ponerse.   
Abrió sus ojos y recordó que estaba en el cuarto de intendencia, era apretado, lleno de cosas pero fue la opción que tuvo, no estaba dispuesto a ir a la biblioteca (la cual quedaba lejos) estaba cansado. Con cuidado se paró del suelo donde se había hecho bolita sentado y rascó su ojo derecho.

Ayer recuerda que cuando llegó a la universidad, era casi de noche, las horas pasaron y Peter recorría la universidad, viendo una que otra persona. No iba a las habitaciones de sus amigos, no quería verlos mal. Así que fue al patio, se sentó en el pasto y pudo sentir el aire frío en la cara y sus manos, haciendo que su cabello se moviera. El clima era obvio por la época en la que estaban, casi no tardaba en nevar.   
Peter calentó sus manos con su boca pero no sirvió de mucho, sólo se quedó unos minutos afuera para luego entrar.

En cuando estaba adentro empezó a buscar un lugar donde descansar, pensaba en quedarse en los pasillos porque nadie lo vería pero el suelo no era nada cómodo. Vio el cuarto de intendencia y se dirigió ahí, tenía la mano en el picaporte pero no sabía si podría abrirla, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y lo jaló rápido. Casi cayendo para atrás y tropezándose con sus propios pies, se dio cuenta que podía y sonrió divertido.   
Buscó un buen lugar donde recargarse y encontró una parte de la pared para poner su cabeza, siendo rodeado por productos de limpieza.

Así fue como llegó ahí y la verdad no se arrepentía.

Peter abrió la puerta con cuidado, asomando primero su cabeza, volteando para los dos lados, no quería asustar a alguien viendo como una puerta se abría sola. Al confirmar que no había una persona cerca, abrió la puerta, salió y después la cerró como si no hubiera pasado nada.   
Fue hacia el pasillo derecho, buscando el reloj grande que estaba en la pared para verificar la hora. Mientras caminaba, veía de a poco alumnos, viéndose con cara de somnolientos y tenía sentido, ya era lunes. Por un momento se sintió bien porque no tenía que despertar temprano e ir a la escuela, sólo corroborar en hacer su misión para así irse al cielo tranquilo.

Al encontrar el reloj, miró la hora y eran 7:10 am, suponía que algunos ya se estaban arreglando pues la entrada era a las 7:30.   
Peter fingía no estar nervioso, tener que buscar a sus amigos para ver como llevaban la situación y luego planear algo para que Wade lo ayude. Dios, como lo extrañaba.

Pasos acelerados resonaron por el pasillo y volteo a la izquierda, su rostro se convirtió en uno de emoción y tuvo ganas de ir corriendo para abrazarlos, pero se contuvo al recordar.   
Bruce y Thor iban corriendo al salón de química, habían apostado con Loki, Stephen y Natasha a que ellos llegaban primero.

\- ¡Mierda, Bruce! ¡¿No puedes correr más rápido?! - Thor giró su cabeza para verlo atrás, jadeando y sus pies haciendo lo que podían para seguir.

\- ¡Apenas son las 7! ¿¡Cómo supones que esté activo a estas horas?! ¡Me despertaste tirandome de la cama! -

Peter sonrió, los vio irse por otro pasillo que daba al salón y no escuchó otro escándalo más. Su mirada bajó al piso y jugó con las mangas de su suéter. Era temprano, ¿por qué se estaba sintiendo melancólico?.   
Quería ir a verlos y observar que los tres chicos llegaron temprano como siempre, haciendo que los otros dos pagaran sus desayunas con caras de amargura, más en la parte de Bruce, a Thor le gustaba compartir con los demás.

El castaño se sentó en el piso y esperó a que fuera la hora exacta para que los alumnos salieran, buscar a Wade y hacer algo para llamar su atención. Aunque bueno, a veces sus planes salían mal.

Pasaron minutos donde Peter cantaba en voz baja _"_ _September_ _"_ y movía tantito su cabeza al ritmo de la canción, por un momento deseó haberle pedido a Dios un Ipod junto con audífonos.   
El sonido se empezó a intensificar por las voces de jóvenes, ruidos de zapatos, gritos, casilleros y risas. Peter se levantó y decidió buscar a Wade.   
Le era fácil porque podía atravesar a la gente sin problema, la sensación seguía rara pero de a poco se acostumbraba. Pudo reconocer varias personas pero nadie era Wade, así que no contaban.

Un minuto buscándolo, lo vio pero su expresión decayó. Wade tenía el cabello despeinado, su sudadera mal puesta (ni siquiera se puso una camisa) ojos cansados y una mirada de pesar que se podía confundir con enojo. Estaba siendo obligado a caminar por Scott y Clint, quienes tenían miradas de preocupación y él caminando a paso flojo.   
Si así estaba Wade...No quería pensar en Tony.

Los tres chicos pasaron por su lado pero Peter los miró en vez de hacer algo o seguirles, los demás veían a Wade de forma extraña, era inusual verlo así, ya que siempre se le veía con una sonrisa y haciendo chistes de doble sentido, incluso Peter sintió un hueco en su pecho al verlo.   
El castaño se armó de valor para ir a la dirección de ellos, pero un joven casi de su estatura con cabello negro pasó en frente de él, para darse cuenta que era Tony. Abrió los ojos y el chico fijó su mirada en él. Tony entró al salón de química.

Peter sin pensarlo fue detrás de él y antes de que la puerta se cerrara, puso su mano para impedirlo y entró.

Lo primero que vio fue a los chicos acomodarse por binas, al parecer ya estaba la mayoría de la clase. Tony fue a la última mesa cuando usualmente estaba al frente para hacer mejor los experimentos. Viendo su aspecto, estaba mejor que Wade. Su cabello estaba peinado, su ropa un poco sin congeniar pero ahí estaba, sólo que, como siempre, su mirada lo delataba.

\- Oye Tony, ¿quieres sentarte conmigo o esperas a Steve? - Le preguntó Natasha pero él la miró, haciendo que la pelirroja suspirara y volviera a su sitio con Wanda.   
Natasha lo entendió. Estaba cansado, llorar repentinamente, tener pesadillas, ataques de ansiedad o pánico y luego insomnio era una mala combinación. Steve estaba siendo un gran soporte para el chico, sin su sonrisa o sus abrazos no sabría que haría. Quizás sonaba dramático Tony, pero Peter no era simplemente un amigo más.

Peter con algo de escalofríos se apoyó en la pared, a lado de la puerta. Pasaron segundos para que la clase estuviera completa y empezara. De vez en cuando miraba a la mesa de alguno de sus amigos, estaban un poco serios pero hacían comentarios para sacar una pequeña sonrisa.   
Loki ayudaba a Thor a diferenciar los elementos y separarlos de buena forma, mientras Thor echaba las cosas con delicadeza y el pelinegro lo observaba con una sonrisa apenas visible.   
Sam y Bucky discutían sobre algo que hicieron mal.

\- Te estoy diciendo que no le entiendo a estas cosas y me pones a separar estas mierdas que no sé sus nombres - Bucky se quejó y empezó a peinar su cabello en una coleta mientras lo miraba frunciendo el ceño. Sam suspiró frotando su frente y cambiaron de lugares.

Bruce y Stephen trabajaban bastante bien, diciendo uno que otro consejo para mejorarlo.   
Rhodes y Carol se veían tranquilos preparando todo. Valkyrie los miraba de vez en cuando, Natasha la regañaba por no poner atención y Wanda rodaba los ojos al ver que Valkyrie no hacía algo para invitarla a salir.

\- Deja de tus cosas lesbianas y ponte a trabajar, después vemos como resolver la salida con ella - Natasha la jaló del brazo y la puso acomodar unos materiales. Valkyrie se quejó pero hizo caso.

Tony y Steve parecían llevarlo bien, hablaban en paz y Tony le daba de vez en cuando un beso en la mejilla, ya que cuando Steve veía que se perdía en su mundo interior, le decía algo para animarlo y luego besarle la coronilla, haciendo sentir a Tony amado. Peter no podía evitar sonreír enternecido, a pesar de sentir dolor, sonreía y mostraba afecto.

En la puerta se escucharon golpes y la maestra fue abrirla.

\- Oh, no hay problema, pase director -

Peter se tensó en su lugar, volteó al frente y Fury ya estaba ahí, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y lo miraran con atención. Peter miró a Tony y este tenía el labio fruncido, seguramente enojado porque Fury no le dijo primero sobre lo que sucedió.

\- Muchachos, vengo hablar con ustedes sobre un tema delicado -

Ahora Peter miraba a sus demás amigos, sus expresiones estaban decaídas, y se preguntó así mismo por qué hacía sentir mal a los demás, ellos no estarían así si no fuera por su culpa, tan sólo empeoraba las situaciones, nunca sintió que hubiera aportado algo bueno en los que lo rodeaban. Sintió sus ojos picar pero regresó la mirada a Fury.

\- Sé que muchos de aquí conocieron a Peter Benjamin Parker, un gran chico y estudiante. No dudo también que haya sido un buen amigo - Fury al decir lo último miró en específico a Tony, quien desvió la mirada.

\- Vine para comentarles que Parker tuvo un accidente automovilístico. No pudo sobrevivir. Así que por favor, muestren respeto hacia la situación y sobre todo a su tía May, ella vendrá a recoger unas cosas este viernes. Y jóvenes, no vayan más a mi oficina para preguntar sobre él y la repentina ausencia - Frotó sus manos un poco nervioso por los amigos de Peter presentes, tenían miradas de tristeza y seguramente ellos estaban tratando de enfocarse en otras cosas que no fuera ese tema.

\- Dejando eso, espero que tengan un buen día y los dejo para que continúen. Compermiso - Fury sin expresión alguna se digirió a la puerta y salió del salón.

El aulo quedó en completo silencio y alguien no pudo evitar decir algo.

\- Espero que hayan escuchado bien, bola de idiotas y así dejan de hacer chistes sobre Peter. No crean que no los he escuchado - Natasha alzó la voz enojada viendo a una bina que estaba en la segunda mesa de enfrente. Los dos chicos la miraron retándola y uno de ellos sonrió.

\- Vamos Nat, sabes bien que ese niño era un estorbo para tu grupo, no finjan, incluso Loki una vez le insultó al pobre antes de todo el drama - Flash habló con cizaña para causar culpa en los chicos, haciéndolos sentir mal e inclusive enojados. Loki lo miró y alzó una ceja.

\- Tan aburrida debe ser tu vida como para estar al pendiente de la de otros -

La sonrisa de Flash abandonó su rostro. Thor que estaba a lado del pelinegro, vio como Loki tomaba con fuerza un tubo de ensayo y las venas se le marcaban. El rubio quería poner su mano sobre la de él para calmarlo, pero podría reaccionar mal y ahora insultarle a él. Thor miró alrededor y algunos compañeros seguían en lo suyo sin importarles la discusión, luego la maestra estaba calificando exámenes concentrada o quizás ignorándolos.

Thor sabía lo que se refería Flash. Una vez Loki enojado insultó a Peter, de una forma muy mala hasta el punto que el chico sólo se le quedó viendo fijo y abandonó el lugar rápido. Estaban en el pasillo en la noche platicando, pero Peter dijo un comentario que se malinterpretó y Loki no pudo pasarlo desapercibido.

_"_ _Sé_ _lo_ _mal_ _que_ _se_ _puede_ _sentir_ _no_ _tener_ _una_ _figura_ _paterna,_ _pero_ _tú_ _Loki_ _lo_ _tienes_ _casi_ _todo_ _,_ _tienes_ _dinero_ _hasta_ _para_ _comprarme_ _un_ _regalo_ _de_ _navidad_ _"_

_"_ _Que_ _tenga_ _dinero_ _no_ _significa_ _que_ _haya_ _sido_ _feliz_ _._ _Ahora_ _tú_ _dime_ _que_ _se_ _siente_ _ser_ _pobre_ _,_ _perder_ _a_ _todos_ _tus_ _familiares_ _y_ _que_ _sólo_ _tengas_ _una_ _ahora_ _,_ _aunque_ _quien_ _sabe_ _"_

Bucky y Steve quienes se encontraban presentes en ese momento, se sorprendieron por los comentarios de ambos, miraron a los dos y el ambiente se sintió incómodo. Loki podía dar donde más dolía cuando te metias con él, por eso era mejor quedarte callado y no opinar sobre su vida. Peter no lo dijo con ese sentido pero fue fuera de lugar, se arrepintió al instante de decirlo y pudo sentir su cara calentarse por la vergüenza. Mientras tanto Loki hizo una expresión de disgusto, Peter mejor se fue y no pudo evitar pensar en toda la noche sobre qué pasaría si eso llegara a pasar.   
Thor lo regañó diciéndole que estuvo mal, Loki se excusaba de lo que Peter dijo. Pero muy dentro de él sintió arrepentimiento, hasta que dos días después le contó al rubio sobre lo mal que se sintió, pero Loki nunca se disculpó y Peter igual. Sólo hablaban para cosas de la escuela desde entonces.

Steve suspiró y para que el problema no fuera a más, habló.

\- Sólo guarden silencio, chicos. Nadie tiene que hablar sobre nadie, no se metan en la vida de los demás sin saber como pasaron las cosas - Tony giró los ojos al escuchar las típicas frases de su novio, estuvo bien lo que dijo pero estaba esperando su momento para entrar en acción y callarle la boca a Flash.

\- Pero no pueden negar el hecho de su muerte nos libró de él -

Tony chocó sus puños en la mesa haciendo sonar los materiales y que un poco de la mezcla cayera.

\- Ahora sí te parto toda tu jodida cara - Tony estaba por caminar hasta la otra mesa viendo que Natasha se le iba a unir, pero la puerta del salón fue abierta rápido y al ser cerrada sonó fuerte, llamando la atención de los alumnos, ya que la maestra seguía sentada y nadie entró.

De nuevo se escuchó otro sonido estruendoso y ahora fue la mezcla que salió mal por parte de la mesa de Bucky y Sam. Fuego salió del matraz junto con humo e hizo sonar la alarma de incendios del salón, la maestra se levantó rápido de su asiento, llamó a los chicos a que salieran y así pasó. Ahora todos estaban afuera, Tony siendo controlado por Steve y Thor mientras la maestra llamaba al intendente para que apagara el fuego.

\- Fue tu culpa - Sam le dijo a Bucky viendo el salón por afuera y el fuego siendo calmado.

\- Fue la tuya por dejarme usar esos químicos raros -

Los dos suspiraron, ya esperaban un regaño de la maestra y posiblemente del director.

🌾

Peter salió del salón sin importarle si llamaba la atención, no podía seguir escuchando las cosas que decían y más por parte de Flash. Cuando estaba vivo (literalmente) a veces lo molestaba con comentarios groseros pero él los ignoraba, no quería darle importancia a personas que no valían la pena. Pero cuando se metió una vez con su tía May, diciendo un comentario fuera de tono, no resistió y fue con él para darle un golpe en la mejilla en el pasillo. Flash lo iba agredir también pero por suerte Sam estaba ahí y los detuvo.  
La cosa no fue a oídos de Fury pero Flash lo amenazó diciendo que hablaría.

Peter se dirigió a su habitación, lo estaba haciendo más por impulso y para sentirse protegido de una forma. No quería pensar, no quería hacerlo ahora. ¿Por qué Dios mejor no le hizo sentir sólo dolor físico en vez de emocional?.   
Pasaba a través de algunas personas y la sensación seguía pero ahora se estaba acostumbrando. Caminaba rápido con la frente en alto y pronto llegaba.   
Al pasar dos minutos estaba ahí, viendo la puerta que decía el nombre de Clint y el suyo completos. No lo pensó tanto y abrió la puerta para después cerrarla.

Al estar adentro escuchaba su respiración acelerada y sin darse cuenta sintió sus mejillas mojadas. Sentía enojo y dolor, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por darse cuenta que su existencia era mínima? ¿Por las estúpidas palabras que dijo Flash o por qué vio que sus amigos la estaban pasando mal por su culpa?  
Él nunca pidió que le pasara eso, nunca pidió ese accidente y mucho menos tener que volver a la tierra para resolver situaciones que dejó inconclusas. Si fuera por él, hubiera dicho que las cosas mejor se dejaran así.   
Olvidó que en el cielo las cosas son más fáciles que en la tierra y no pensó en las cosas que tendría que aguantar.

Secó sus lágrimas con la mano e inspeccionó la habitación recargado en la puerta. Clint seguía teniendo su póster de un halcón, no tenía idea sobre el amor hacia ese animal. Su cama sin tender y sin faltar a lado, su arco junto con sus flechas, ya él practicaba ese deporte.   
Peter sonrió poquito ya que las cosas realmente no habían cambiado mucho, llevaban días, apenas y podía soportar la condición en la que estaba.

Ahora miró su cama, estaba tendida pero se veía arrugada de una parte, como si alguien se hubiera sentado ahí. Sus comics (junto con los de Clint) seguían ahí en una pila en el piso. Su mochila estaba intacta al igual que sus otras cosas. Fue a revisar su cajón de ropa, al abrirlo vio que faltaba su sudadera color mostaza, no tenía idea de quien sería el dueño ahora pero esperaba que no fuera Clint.

Después de inspeccionar varios minutos la habitación, se sentó en su cama y se empezó a relajar. No había algún sonido más que voces lejanas de alumnos. Por un momento se sintió tranquilo. Empezó a recordar que tenía que acercarse a Wade para pedirle su ayuda. Con pesar se levantó de su cama y ahora fue directo a la habitación de Wade.

Al estar ahí abrió la puerta y la cerró con cuidado, para después mirar la cama de Wade y ver que su sudadera mostaza estaba ahí. Sintió cálido su pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír como enamorado. Inspeccionó la habitación, pensando en algo para que Wade se diera la idea de que estaba pasando y estaba relacionado con él.

Recordó que le regaló un collar la vez que fueron a una feria, el dije era una katana, ya que Wade era fan de toda toda esa cultura japonesa.   
La primera vez que se la dio, el chico estaba feliz, lo abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla, la sonrisa de ellos dos no se borró para nada ese día.

Así que lo encontró en un caja pequeña de madera que decía en la tapa _"_ _No_ _tocar_ _o_ _te_ _pateo_ _en_ _las_ _bolas_ _ >:(" __,_ rodó los ojos ante eso, abrió la caja, sacó el collar y lo puso arriba de la sudadera. Al dejarlo ahí, decidió salir de la habitación, pero al pasar por un espejo que estaba, se dio cuenta que algo iluminaba su cabeza.  
Asustado se paró para observar bien, se miró con cuidado y se dio cuenta que tenía un aureola blanca. Pasó su mano derecha ahí y no pasaba nada, seguía intacto, supuso que fue algo que Dios le asignó o quien sabe.

🌾

Pasaron las horas de clase y Wade se dirigió a su habitación, entró y lo primero que vio fue a Scott cantando acostado, pudo escuchar palabras en español así que supuso que era un genero de cumbia o salsa.   
Dejó su mochila a lado de su mesa de estudio, estaba por acostarse pero vio la sudadera de Peter. El día que regresó del funeral, no pudo evitar ir al cuarto del castaño y buscar algo que lo hiciera recordarle. Pero se dio cuenta que la sudadera no era lo único que había ahí, estaba el collar que le regaló Peter.

Wade la tomó, sonrió con tristeza. Tardó un momento para reaccionar que nadie tomaba su caja y la única persona que por lo menos sabía de ella era Peter y Scott porque compartían cuarto. Volteó con el castaño el cual cantaba inspirado, buscó su botella de agua y se la aventó, haciendo que el otro se incorporara rápido y se quitara los audífonos.

\- ¿Qué mierda? -

El castaño se paro recargando la mano en su cintura y mostró el collar.

\- Lo preguntare sólo una vez...¿Tú abriste esa caja? -

Scott lo miró confundido, dirigió su vista a la dichosa cosa y negó más confuso.

\- Claro que no, hombre. ¿Te estás volviendo loco? Nunca he tocado nada - Ahora se paró de la cama y miró el collar atento.

\- ¿Entonces quién? Nadie más entra -

Peter miraba la conversación a lo lejos, estaba cerca de la puerta sentado con los pies cruzados. Estaba divertido viendo como discutían y trataban de resolver el problema.  
De a poco dejaría cosas que sólo él y Wade sabían, así poder acercarse un día y contarle todo.

Los dos chicos seguían en lo suyo, por lo que Peter se levantó de su lugar y salió de la habitación. Pero después se acordó de que podían ver cuando abría puertas y escuchó un grito proveniente de adentro.

\- ¡¿Viste eso, Wade?! ¡Seguro hay fantasmas! -

\- ¡No juegues con cosas así! ¡Sabes la fobia que le tengo a esos temas, pon tu música o algo para no pensar en eso! -

Peter echó una risa y se fue de nuevo al cuarto del intendente, un poco bien porque pronto podría decirle a Wade sobre el asunto pero mal porque tendría que dormir incómodo otra vez.

🌷🌷🌷


	6. canción

_24 de_ _Noviembre._

Wade estaba somnoliento, de vez en cuando bostezaba y se revolvía el cabello para poner atención en clases, pero por más que intentaba mantenerse despierto, no podía. Cuando el profesor anotaba algo en el pizarron, entrecerraba los ojos para observar "mejor", al final no servía.

Scott desde otra parte del salón veía que el chico no ponía atención por más que tratara, desde el lunes que empezó a estar así. Por las noches Wade no podía dormir bien, trataba de hacerlo pero el insomnio siempre le ganaba. Supuso que era por lo de Peter, lo entendía más que nada, era un chico simpático y sorprendentemente, tenían un estilo de humor parecido, haciendo que el chico le cayera mejor. Lamentaba lo que le pasó, cuando veía algo que le recordaba a él, sentía sus ojos cristalizarse, teniendo que tomar aire para desviar su vista. Suspiró por ver así a Wade y regresó su mirada a lo que estaba explicando el maestro.

Wade estaba seguro de algo, y era de que estaban en clase de Física. Pero fuera de eso, ya no estaba seguro de nada.   
No pudo dormir durante cuatro días bien, sí, una causa era por Peter, pero lo peor era que aparecían cosas en su habitación y siempre trataba de él. Le preguntaba a Scott si tomaba sus pertenencias y las ponía a su vista, pero el chico siempre lo negaba con mirada de confusión.   
No sabía que pensar, no había nadie más que supiera donde las guardaba, incluso Peter. La única cosa que pudo notar es que, cada vez que había algo nuevo, alguna cosa estaba fuera de su lugar de como lo dejó, dando entender que alguien se metía a la habitación, nunca llegaba a dar con esa persona.

— Eso sería todo por hoy, no se olviden de hacer la tarea —

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tarea? — Wade miró confundido a su lado derecho donde estaba Shuri, la chica se rió negando con la cabeza.

— Estás más perdido que nada, en el receso ven conmigo y te paso la información, idiota — Shuri le sonrió y se fue a su siguiente clase.

Wade escondió su cara en sus manos, quizás no era tan aplicado en la universidad pero era buen estudiante o así él se autodenominaba.  
Se levantó para ir a la clase. Mientras caminaba sentía un poco de frío en los pasillos, ya estaba nevando, la única cosa que lo consolaba era que pronto habría vacaciones y se iría a su casa con su mamá. Lo malo es que en navidad tendría que reunirse con su familia completa, aguantar miradas de sus tíos juzgándolo de una forma u otra, sus primos pequeños gritando y él solo sin tener nadie con quien platicar, bueno, estaba su abuelo.   
No odiaba a su familia, pero había veces en las que decían comentarios sin sentido y él aguantándose malas palabras que decir porque antes de ir, su mamá le decía _"_ _Ni_ _se_ _te_ _ocurra_ _decir_ _una_ _grosería_ _o_ _yo_ _te_ _digo_ _una_ _peor_ _cuando_ _lleguemos_ _a_ _casa_ _",_ él asentía a regañadientes.

La verdad prefería tener una cena tranquila con su mamá, hablar y platicarle cosas que le sacarían una risa. Era una linda persona y la vez que Wade salió del closet diciéndole que era bisexual, ella sólo sonrió y le dio un abrazo, haciéndolo sentir feliz, aceptaba que en ese momento lloró un poco y su mamá le dijo: _"_ _Está_ _bien_ _,_ _no_ _pasa_ _nada_ _._ _Sólo_ _ten_ _en_ _mente_ _en_ _traer_ _un_ _buen_ _nuero_ _o_ _nuera_ _"._ La amaba mucho y daría lo que fuera por verla bien.

🌾

— ¡Debiste darle en la cabeza! — Tony le gritó a Thor y este se molestó, lanzandole una pelota que casi le daba en la cabeza y el pelinegro se agachó para que no le diera.

— ¡Es un estúpido juego de fútbol! ¿¡Cómo por qué le pegaría en la cabeza?! —

— ¡Para distracción, tonto! —

Steve los miraba divertido, estaban en canchas porque les tocaba deportes, una parte de sus amigos hacían equipo y otros en contrario. Loki no jugaba ese tipo de cosas, él se sentaba en las gradas para mirar su celular y obervarlos desde arriba, sintiéndose superior. La quien más disfrutaba de la clase, era Natasha, su excusa era que podía golpearlos libremente y decir que fue un accidente.

— ¡Vamos, gays, ustedes pueden dar más que eso! — La pelirroja le gritó a su equipo mientras corría por el balón, Steve negó con la cabeza y la siguió.

Pasó una hora, fueron a las regaderas para limpiarse y llegaron a la cafetería, al fin tocaba receso. La fila para tomar sus comidas se hizo larga, teniendo que esperar unos cuantos minutos. Tony acompañaba a Steve en la fila, haciéndole pláticas sobre alguna cosa que se le ocurrió construir en clase de robótica o que haría en un futuro. El rubio sonreía ante las ideas de Tony y lo escuchaba atentamente, había veces en las que no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero con tal de ver a su novio sonriendo junto con un brillo en sus ojos, se sentía bien.

— Entonces te digo, pensaba en agregarle ese propulsor para que pueda vo— Tony sintió un choque en su hombro, haciendo que diera un paso hacía adelante, miró atrás para ver el culpable y vio a Wade correr en dirección con Shuri, quien lo estaba esperando en una mesa junto con sus demás amigos.

— ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, animal! — Wade miró atrás, vio a Tony enojado pero no le dio importancia, así que dejó de correr y fue tranquilo con la pelinegra.

— Lenguaje —

Tony volteó con Steve en confusión.

— "Animal" no es una grosería, señor don correcto —

— Pero estás ofendiendo a alguien, así que cuenta —

— Él me empujó, estoy en mi derecho de reclamarle. Aparte, no te hagas porque bien que cuando lo hacemos dices hasta lo que yo no me atrevería a decir —

Steve agachó su cabeza y rió, Dios, había veces en las que no podía ganarle una discusión a ese hombre. Tony sonrió triunfante, se paró de puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Igual no me quejo de que las digas —

  
Wade estaba sentado a lado de Shuri, le estaba pasando la tarea, ya que ella pudo hacerlo rápido y terminarlo. El castaño escribía de forma rápida mientras tomaba su jugo de uva. Sus amigos platicaban de un chisme, pero le restaba importancia, en cuando acabara de escribir tenía que ir a su cuarto a recoger unas cosas para la siguiente clase.   
La mesa se movió, dando a entender que alguien había llegado, maldijo en susurros porque se le movió la pluma y ahora una parte quedó manchada de tinta negra. Dejó de ver su cuaderno y se topó con la de Stark, quien lo miraba sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— Hey Wade, ¿sales esta noche? Iremos a cenar — Quill preguntó desde el otro lado de la mesa, sentado junto con Scott y Gamora mientras comían papas a la francesa.

Wade lo pensó un momento, la verdad no tenía mucho que hacer en la tarde después de clases, se aburría estar encerrado, así que asintió y regresó su mirada a lo que estaba haciendo.  
Natasha lo miró un poco triste, hace días que el chico no era como antes, dejó de hablar mucho, hacer comentarios graciosos y lo que más se notaba, era el pesar en sus ojos, como si algo se hubiera apagado en ellos. Sabía la razón pero, verlo así dolía. Cada una de las personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa, algo cambió en su interior desde lo acontecido. Claro que se sentía mal por Wade, era su amigo, pero por el momento no quería bombardearlo con preguntas y se sintió satisfecha por lo menos que él quisiera salir.

— ¿T'Challa va a ir? —

Shuri casi escupe su agua cuando Bucky le preguntó eso, volteó con él con una mirada divertida al igual que los demás.

— Uy, alguien está interesado en mi hermano —

Bucky rodó los ojos y negó.

— Claro que no, sólo quiero saber. ¿Qué acaso no puedo preguntar por mis amigos? —

Sam se rió junto con Steve, Bucky los miró enojado y se podía notar que se puso nervioso, a tal grado que se le puso el rostro rojo.

— Oh, ¿así se les dice ahora cuando alguien te gusta? ¿"Amigos"? — Natasha se unió en la burla y los demás rieron por el comentario. Bucky se empezó a quejar con los tres.

— Claro, discutes con nosotros pero con la cuñada no porque hay que mantener una buena impresión con la familia — Sam lo miró retándolo, Bucky soltó un gruñido y escondió su cara entre sus brazos.

— No te preocupes, T'Challa seguro va, le mando un mensaje para decirle — Shuri intento calmarle y escuchó un ahogado "okay" del chico.

Los demás siguieron platicando de otros temas, Wade suspiró porque al fin terminó y le agradeció a Shuri. Ella le dijo que a cambio tendría que pasarle una tarea de la próxima clase y este asintió no muy convencido, ya que no sabía si podría poner atención.  
Se levantó del lugar, recogió su cuaderno junto con sus plumas, iba agarrar el jugo pero alguien puso la mano para impedirlo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —

— Loki, podría dejar el jugo en la mesa para que tú vayas a tirarlo —

— Uff, lo sé, pero dime a dónde vas —

Wade frunció el ceño, era raro verlo que se comportara así y más con él, ya que no era que tuvieran una gran amistad. Loki se veía interesado en saber. Thor (quien estaba a su lado), puso atención en la conversación mientras pretendía escuchar a los demás chicos.

— Voy a mi habitación por unas cosas para la clase, ¿por qué? —

Loki lo miró detenidamente y negó con la cabeza.

— Quería saber, sólo eso. Ahora vete que me interrumpes la conversación —

Wade rodó los ojos y pensó que Loki era un raro por preguntarle eso. Dejó el jugo en la mesa para que él lo recogiera, mientras se iba escuchó las quejas del pelinegro.

🌾

Wade entró a la habitación, dejó el cuaderno en la mesa y empezó a buscar las cosas que necesitaba, le tocaba arte, no era su materia favorita pero se divertía dibujando, le servía para despejarse.  
Mientras buscaba sus colores en los cajones de la mesa de noche, escuchó que la silla se movió. Volteó y efectivamente la silla estaba en diferente posición.

Bien, desde hace días que la situación lo tiene preocupado, no sabe que carajos está en el cuarto, no creía en los fantasmas, pero en su frustración pensaba en contarle a alguien de los chicos para desahogarse.   
Siguió buscando en los cajones, al fin los encontró y ahora fue a la mesa con pesar, los dejó ahí por un momento para ahora sacar su block de un cajón, al hacerlo y tener todo listo, vio una hoja pequeña de cuaderno mal arrancada sobre la mesa.

Wade con nervios dejó las cosas en la cama, agarró la hoja y se llevó una gran sorpresa, ahora estaba seguro que no dormiría para nada.

_"_ _Talking_ _away_ _._  
_I_ _don't_ _know_ _what_ _i'm_ _going_ _to_ _say_ _,_ _I'II_ _say_ _it_ _anyway_ _._  
_Today_ _is_ _another_ _day_ _to_ _find_ _you_ _._  
_Shying_ _away_ _._  
_I'II_ _be_ _comin_ _'_ _for_ _your_ _love_ _,_ _okay_ _?"_

La escritura era obvia de quien era, pero era imposible, ¿él ya no estaba aquí, verdad? No podía ser Peter.   
Era la canción favorita de Wade, tanto así que una vez la bailó con él en su cuarto para subirle los ánimos, ya que el chico se sentía triste por una situación que no le dijo, pero aún así trató de hacerle sentir mejor.

_"_ _Algún_ _día_ _vamos_ _a_ _bailar_ _la_ _versión_ _acústica_ _"_

Peter sonrió y negó con la cabeza divertido.

_"¿Y_ _eso_ _será_ _pronto_ _?"_

Wade lo miró con dulzura, asintió y fue abrazarlo, pero algo se sintió diferente, como si soltarlo en ese momento fuera algo malo. El castaño correspondió.

_"¿_ _Prometes_ _que_ _lo_ _bailaremos_ _?"_

_"_ _Lo_ _prometo_ _por_ _la_ _garrita_ _"_

Peter se rió, quiso soltar el abrazo pero al parecer el otro no quería, viendo que tenía una expresión de estar confundido.

_"_ _Hey_ _,_ _tengo_ _que_ _ir_ _con_ _Ned_ _y_ _Mj_ _,_ _quedamos_ _en_ _comer_ _juntos_ _"_

Wade reaccionó soltando al chico, le dio una sonrisa avergonzada y le dijo que estaba bien. Peter le sonrió de nuevo y se despidió con un corto abrazo, ya que se había sentido nervioso por el contacto.

Y desde ese momento no volvió a verlo, perdió las esperanzas de bailar la canción con él y ahora se encontraba sentado en su cama llorando. Empezó a recordar las cosas que pasaron, cada detalle que le gustaba del chico, como se le hacían pequeñas arrugas cuando reía, como se emocionaba con algo y no podía articular bien las palabras, esa pequeña sonrisa que hacía cuando descubría algo nuevo o contestaba bien en clases. Todo en él era bonito según Wade. Si pudiera pintar su corazón de un color, sería de dorado.

Las lágrimas caían, suspiros entrecortados y sus manos temblando ligeramente que hicieron arrugar la hoja. Estaba ocupado pensando, acostándose de a poco en su cama hasta el punto que se hizo bolita. Ya no importaba ir a clases, sólo le faltaban dos. Sus ojos empezaron a pesar mucho, cerrándolos mientras sentía una presión en el pecho y perdió la noción del tiempo.

— Wade —

Sintió una mano en su hombro.

— Despierta —

Wade abrió los ojos de forma lenta, dándose cuenta que la habitación estaba un poco oscura. Se incorporó en la cama, se sentía un poco mareado y su garganta estaba seca. Fijó sus ojos en la persona que estaba delante de él, era Scott mirándolo preocupado.

— Buenos días, dormilón. ¿Vas a ir siempre con los chicos? —

Wade quiso decir algo pero su garganta no se lo permitió, se sentó en su cama, buscó su bote de agua y tomó. Scott se preguntó qué le pasó, no fue a las últimas dos horas y no quería que fuera a clases extras para entender bien los temas que dieron, sabía que el chico odiaba tenerlas.

— No...No creo poder ir siempre, me siento cansado — Wade sobo sus dos ojos, sintiendolos secos y sus mejillas se sentían igual.

Scott lo miró confundido y asintió. Buscó su chamarra para salir, tomó su cartera y las llaves del cuarto. Antes de irse, lo miró de nuevo y se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Todo bien? Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea —

Wade lo observó, quería contarle pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea que quería hacer, así que descartó en decirle y le dijo que le dio jaqueca. El otro chico lo vio dudoso, pero aún así le dio un apretón en el hombro junto con una sonrisa.

— Está bien, le diré a los chicos que siempre no irás —

Wade le agradeció, lo vio atravesar la puerta, dejándolo solo con la luz de la mesita al fin prendida de la habitación.

Tenía una idea pero no sabía si funcionaría. Buscó la hojita, la encontró en el suelo, la recogió y la vio de nuevo, suspiró para concentrarse. Sonaba una tontería pero después de lo que ha pasado, no tenía muchas dudas sobre una teoría que hizo. Quizás Peter era un espíritu y si lo llamaba cuando estuviera solo, aparecería, sólo quizás. Probaría eso esta vez, parte de la razón por la que no quiso ir con sus amigos.

Se aclaró la garganta mientras tomaba la pequeña hoja en su mano derecha con fuerza.

— ¿Peter? ¿Estás aquí? — Wade se sintió un poco patético diciendo eso, es que no podía creerse del todo su teoría y no es que fuera creyente de esas cosas.

Peter se encontraba buscando algo en la biblioteca, un libro para que lo distrajera y pensar en otras cosas. Estaba en la sección de ciencia ficción, iba a tomar uno pero sintió una sensación rara que fue rápida, cerró sus ojos por reflejo. Al abrirlos, supo de inmediato que estaba en la habitación de los dos chicos.

Vio a Wade sentado en la cama y sosteniendo la hoja que dejó, al parecer, sí había dado resultado pero en ese momento se sintió muy nervioso. Sus manos empezaron a sudar, por un momento quiso irse, lo que ha estado haciendo durante esos días porque no se sentía lo suficientemente listo.

Wade esperaba algo, un sonido, pero nada había. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que algo pasara, así que soltó la hojita.  
Suspiró, sintió una pequeña brisa de aire, de repente vio una hoja a su lado, era nueva y la tomó rápido.

_"_ _Hola_ _, ¡_ _soy_ _Peter_ _! :)"_

La letra se veía apurada, la hoja de post-it estaba algo arrugada y en una parte se veía mojada, al parecer de sudor.   
Wade sintió su alma salirse de su cuerpo y su corazón se empezó acelerar.

— ¿Qué mierda, Peter? —

🌷🌷🌷


	7. encuentro

Wade sentía su corazón acelerado, sus manos temblaron un poco y su cabeza empezó a doler.   
¿Pero qué mierda estaba pasando?  
¿No se supone que Peter _falleció_? Al parecer no porque la nota que tenía en su mano derecha decía otra cosa que no sabía como asimilar.

Wade se levantó rápido de la cama, miró a todas partes de la habitación agitado, ahora sintiéndose mareado por la velocidad que usó para levantarse.

\- Tiene que ser una jodida broma, no puedes estar vivo, d-digo no puede ser posible, estábamos en tu funeral, ¿cómo mierda vas a estar aquí? - Agarró su cabello en desesperación para después jalarlos y caminar en circulos. El silencio estaba presente, no quería escucharlo más.

\- ¡Por una puta mierda, Peter! ¡Dime algo, no quiero creer que estoy volviéndome un jodido loco! -

Peter se había quedado anonadado por como reaccionó el chico. Entendía que no era fácil procesar la información, pero mientras Wade estaba gritando, el chico se apuró en empezar escribir una nueva nota, tenía muchas cosas que explicar pero Wade era de poca paciencia.

En cuando terminó de escribir, dejó la nota en la mesa de noche haciendola sonar para que el otro reaccionara. Wade pegó un pequeño brinco, al fin había reaccionado y agarró la hoja color rosa.

_"_ _Sé_ _que_ _es_ _difícil_ _de_ _entender_ _,_ _pero_ _por_ _favor_ _,_ _no_ _reacciones_ _mal_ _ >:(. _ _Te_ _pido_ _que_ _leas_ _atentamente_ _cada_ _cosa_ _que_ _te_ _voy_ _a_ _escribir, me_ _tardo_ _en_ _hacerlo_ _así_ _que_ _ten_ _paciencia_ _por_ _primera_ _vez_ _en_ _tu_ _vida_ _"_

\- Eh, sea donde estés ahorita, Peter, te haré caso - Wade pasó saliva nervioso y se volvió a sentar en la cama, esperando las notas de a poco.

Era raro. De unos días para otro Peter le estaba dando hojas, cuando antes sólo tenía en la mente de ya no volver a verlo. ¿Y si todo ese tiempo lo estaba observando? Que va, ¿qué tal si no sólo a él? ¿También a los chicos los estaría observando?   
Su cabeza era un desastre tratando de entender, se sentía peor que en clases de matemáticas y eso que sabía responder algunos problemas bien. Pero este era uno grande. Uno que no sabía como empezar y no sabía si tenía que sacar la conclusión.

Una pequeña brisa se sintió a su lado derecho, viendo de nuevo una hoja.

_"_ _Lee_ _bien_ _porque_ _no_ _voy_ _a_ _contestar_ _preguntas_ _,_ _bueno_ _,_ _puede_ _que_ _algunas_ _pero_ _,_ _ugh_ _._ _Sólo_ _lee_ _, ¿_ _okay_ _?"_

Las palabras siguieron hasta terminar la hoja cuadrada, tenía su ceja alzada y su rostro expresando mucha duda. Desvió su mirada a la cama, viendo como cuatro hojas nuevas. Suspiró. Tenían que aclarar las cosas rápido y de forma clara, tenían como dos horas para resolver la situación antes de que llegara Scott.

Estaba en la segunda hoja. Ahora su rostro reflejaba asombro, agarró la tercera e hizo un sonido de sorpresa. Desesperado tomó la cuarta, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo y es que, en sus más locas ideas e imaginaciones, nunca se le ocurrirían cosas como esas. No podía ser posible que Peter haya pasado por eso y ahora esté hablando con él por medio de notas, sintiéndose por un momento como alguien de secundaria.

El otro chico estaba nervioso. Esperaba que Wade acabara de leer la cuarta hoja rosa, en esa contenía la razón por la que estaba ahí explicándole. Se balanceaba con sus propios pies mientras veía el suelo, se sentía extraño el hablar con alguien después de lo ocurrido.

\- Entonces...¿Necesitas mi ayuda para volver? - La voz rasposa de Wade se hizo presente. Peter volvió a escribir una nota más y se la dejó a lado.

\- Bien, bien. Mmh, ¿pero cómo sé que eres tú y no una cosa rara? Necesito pruebas, Parker - Habló sugerente sonriendo de lado, sabía que para verlo tenía que tocarle el hombro, pero por Dios, no esperaría tanto para volver a ver sus rizos y su perfecta sonrisa.

Peter estampó su rostro con la mano, es que en serio no podía con él. Escribió una hoja más. Claro que quería volver a verlo, pero le asustaba la reacción que podría tener el otro, no quería que se desmayara o algo.

_"_ _Bien_ _,_ _tú_ _ganas_ _sólo_ _porque_ _necesito_ _tu_ _ayuda_ _._ _Te_ _pido_ _que_ _no_ _te_ _asustes, ¿okay?_ _u_ ___ _u_ _"_

Wade sonrió por la carita que puso y asintió, relajó su cuerpo para no tener que inquietarse.   
Peter estaba muy nervioso, después de saber que se gustaban mutuamente (aún que Wade no supiera lo de él) las cosas se sentían distintas. Si antes se ponía de esa forma cuando tenían un contacto físico más allá de un roce de manos, no se imaginaba tener que tomar su hombro o mano por más tiempo, ya que cuando tuvieran que platicar a solas en público, tenía que hacerlo para que nadie los viera.

El castaño acercó su mano al hombro y lo tocó cerrando los ojos. Tenía en cierta forma miedo porque no sirviera. Pero sintió una mano sobre la suya, abriendo de a poco sus ojos y observó la mirada cristalina de Wade. Tenía su boca entreabierta queriendo formar una frase, pero no podía, quizás por la sorpresa de volverlo a ver.

\- H-hey -

Fue lo único que pudo articular el chico. Peter rió bajito, haciendo que las arrugas cerca de sus ojos se marcaran, Wade sintió un alivió al escucharlo. Pestañeó y las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos salieron, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Tal vez lloraba por felicidad o tristeza al pensar que tendría que verlo sólo un tiempo, pero disfrutaría de hacerlo aún si fuera poco.

Wade se levantó de la cama y lo abrazó fuerte, haciendo que Peter se quejara de la fuerza que usó pero lo devolvió. Los dos estaban felices de verse otra vez, Wade sentía su cuerpo tembloroso mientras el otro chico trataba de consolarlo. Wade acariciaba el cabello de Peter en la parte de atrás y más lágrimas se asomaban, el castaño no pudo resistir y también empezó a llorar, después de unos días de no poder comunicarse con nadie y sentirse mal, le hacía falta un abrazo desde que empezó todo.

Duraron dos minutos así hasta que Wade se separó, lo agarró de los hombros y le sonrió de nuevo.

\- En serio eres tú. Siempre me dejabas pistas, regañaba a Scott por eso y...La canción. Joder Peter, no tenías que hacerlo tan de golpe -

Peter le sonrió también y negó con la cabeza.

\- Oh vamos, si no hacía eso nunca te hubieras dado cuenta -

Se quedaron un buen rato platicando, ahora les quedaba una hora para planear las cosas.  
Wade le platicó sobre como los chicos lo llevaban, que algunos no estaban muy bien y otros pretendían estarlo para no parecer "débiles". Las cosas que pasaban en la escuela y como se enteró que Bucky junto con Sam hicieron un accidente en el laboratorio, sacándole una risa al castaño. Toda esta platica pasó mientras sostenían sus manos. Más específicamente, Wade sostenía la de Peter mientras acariciaba sus nudillos con su dedo, y el castaño no le quedaba de otra que sonreír nervioso escuchando al chico.

\- Y pues...Cambiando de tema, necesito saber como hacerles llegar mis palabras, porque ya sabes, ellos no me pueden ver -

Wade asintió y suspiró pensando, no se le ocurrían las mejores ideas pero en este momento no pensaba fallar en esa.

\- ¿Qué tal si les escribes notas? Como a mí. Dependiendo de lo que quieras decir pones los post-it donde sean visibles para ellos. Al final puedes poner tu nombre o no sé -

A Peter le brillaron los ojos. Era mejor expresándose escribiendo que hablando, ya que cuando quería expresarse acerca de algo sentimental o emocional, solía tartamudear, causándole un gran conflicto y que tuviera que repetir las palabras dos veces. Peter le dijo que eso estaba bien, y Wade se sintió orgulloso.

\- Al fin se te ocurre algo bueno dentro de esa cabeza rara -

Los dos rieron y quisieron no tener que separarse, pero tenían qué. Después de unos minutos empezaron a planear como dejar las notas y quienes irían primero. Dijeron que Scott sería el experimento, Peter lo quería mucho pero suponía que sería el menos sentimental, o eso esperaban.

\- Wade...Me tengo que ir, ya casi llega Scott y, necesito preparar esas notas - Peter le sonrió cansado y le dio un apretón en la mano.

Wade no quería que se fuera, pero entendía. Le dijo que estaba bien, se pararon de la cama y se dieron una mirada de cariño.

\- ¿Otro abrazo de bienvenida? - Preguntó Peter abriendo sus brazos.

\- Otro abrazo de bienvenida a este mundo -

Los dos se abrazaron, Peter ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Wade, respirando el poco perfume que tenía. El chico sintió cosquillas y rió bajo. Se separaron, dejando sus manos juntas para quedarse viendo un rato más. Fueron a la entrada. Wade le sonrió despidiéndose y le abrió la puerta. Peter hizo el mismo gesto, de a poco soltó la mano del otro, quedando invisible ante los ojos.

Wade se quedó mirando donde había estado el castaño, para después suspirar y cerrarla de nuevo, estando solo otra vez, con apenas oscuridad en la habitación gracias por la lámpara.

Minutos pasaron para que Scott llegara, eran alrededor de las 10:30 pm. Había llegado a la universidad a la hora que tenían permitido, sólo que se quedó hablando un tiempo con Quill, un gran amigo.

Wade volteó a la puerta, estaba leyendo recargado en la pared algo en su celular, específicamente, investigando si las almas de personas fallecidas podían estar en la tierra. Pudo notar que Scott tenía una sonrisa atontada, lo sabía bien porque esa misma cara la ponía cuando estaba con Peter, no tan idiota, pero la tenía.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisita, Julieta? - Wade lo miró con burla, dejando su celular a lado.

Scott rodó los ojos y se acostó boca arriba en su cama.

\- Ja ja, muy gracioso, Wilson - Alcanzó un cuaderno para después aventarlo a dirección del otro, haciendo que Wade riera y le diera en la pierna izquierda.

\- ¿Acabas de hablar con Quill? Uuh, con razón esa sonrisa de estúpido -

\- Callate, no me gusta, ¿okay? Sólo somos amigos -

Wade alzó su ceja derecha y rió mientras se paraba de la cama para dirigirse al baño y cambiarse de ropa.

\- Lo que tú digas, Julieta -

Antes de que cerrara la puerta, Scott agarró un lápiz, se lo aventó y ahora sí le dio donde quería, justo en la espalda. Wade se quejó y Scott rió en victoria. 

🌾

_25_ _de_ _Noviembre._

\- ¿Seguro? -

\- Claro que sí, ya verás que se lo tomará bien -

Peter suspiró, se sentía inseguro. Estaba por dejarle la nota a Scott en su cuaderno de inglés, no es que pensara que podría salir mal...Bueno, sí sentía que podía salir mal porque el chico era un tanto sensible. Por no decir que cuando por accidente Bruce le tiró su taco al piso, Scott lo vio caerse, y sus ojos se vieron cristalinos. Bruce apurado le pidió disculpas y le compró otro.

En estos momentos Wade y Peter estaban en el baño, agarrados de la mano porque sólo se podían ver así.

\- No es tan difícil, sólo abres su cuaderno y ¡bam! Misión cumplida -

Peter lo miró cansado de sus palabrerías y asintió.

\- Bien, bien. Pero si sale mal, es tu culpa - Lo apuntó con el dedo, tocando dos veces su pecho. Wade sonrió y le soltó la mano para salir.

Peter hizo lo que habían dicho. Sacó el cuaderno de la mochila (que estaba en el suelo), buscó una hoja que el chico usaría hoy y pegó el post-it. Le había escrito hasta la mitad, unas palabras agradeciéndole por haber sido su amigo, una gran persona y lo último era un poco más de su vida amorosa.

El castaño sonrió orgulloso, volteó hacia la cama del receptor. Scott estaba boca abajo, baba salía de sus labios, todo un desastre mientras roncaba de forma sonora.

\- Supongo que tiene algo de encanto después de todo -

Peter buscó a Wade, quien estaba alistando su mochila para salir. Se acercó, le tomó del hombro y le sonrió apenado porque hizo que pegara un brinquito.

\- Mierda, no me vuelvas asustar así -

\- Lo siento - Peter aguantó la risa. Le dijo que ya lo había hecho y que se podía ir tranquilo. Wade hizo una expresión de desaprobarlo, no quería irse y tener que dejar de verlo.

\- Bieeen. ¿Te veo después? -

Peter asintió feliz.

\- Tenlo por seguro, me tienes que decir su reacción -

Wade estaba en la cuarta clase: Inglés. Donde al fin Scott vería la nota. Estaba nervioso, claro que sí, pero no porque la viera. Si no, porque el maestro en lo que llevaban de clase, no había pedido que sacaran el cuaderno, haciendo que Wade se desesperara, sólo tenían el libro.   
Estaba teniendo una idea, una que odiaría y el resto de la clase también, pero era eso o nada.

Levantó su mano de forma lenta, el maestro estaba explicando algo rápido, quedaban dos minutos para que la clase acabara y se fueran a receso. El profesor volteó con los alumnos y vio la mano de Wade, dándole autorización de hablar.

\- Disculpe, ¿pero hoy no dejará tarea? - Wade se sintió pequeño en su lugar, las miradas de compañeros no tardaron en hacerse notar, unas muy molestas.

\- Tenía que hablar este imbécil - Alguien del salón lo dijo, pero Wade le restó importancia, todo sea para que Peter esté mejor.

El maestro hizo una cara de sorpresa, no era usual que Wade preguntara eso, entregaba los trabajos, pero recuerda que cada vez que dejaba uno, se enojaba y tocaba su rostro con frustración.

\- Ah, claro. Chicos, saquen su cuaderno y apunten lo que tienen que investigar -

Groserías en susurros y quejidos se escuchaban mientras hacían caso, aún que algunos no se molestaron en hacerlo. Wade se sentía mal porque por su culpa tendría que hacer tarea, no era beneficioso para nadie más que para Peter.

Wade miró a Scott quien estaba adelante en su misma fila, al parecer también le había molestado. Vio que abrió su cuaderno, agarró la nota confundido, su expresión fue de asombro pero algo no andaba bien. Su piel se veía más blanca, su cuerpo se tambaleaba, y sus manos...Oh Dios, desmayó.

Los que estaban a lado y atrás de Scott se levantaron rápido de su lugar para levantarlo, aún que sólo necesitó ayuda de una persona, no es que pesara mucho.   
El timbre sonó y los alumnos salieron rápido del salón, sin importales lo que pasó. El maestro algo preocupado le pidió al compañero que lo llevara a la enfermería, el chico obedeció con pesar.

\- ¿Wade? El timbre ya sonó -

El castaño reaccionó, no se había dado cuenta que era el único que faltaba en salir, recogió sus cosas, pasó por el lugar de Scott y agarró la nota, sólo por si acaso.

Estaba indeciso si ir con él o comprar de comer. No lo pensó demasiado, sólo fue a la cafetería y se llevó unos tacos (uno extra para Scott). Recibió la comida, iba caminando con su charola en la mano, ahora sí para dirigirse con su compañero de cuarto. Mientras caminaba encontró a los chicos en una mesa, estaban platicando animados, pero llegó Sam y al parecer les dijo algo, la conversación animada se acabó.

Wade para evitar preguntas fue rápido a la salida de la cafetería, evitando cualquier contacto visual.

Los pasillos se sentían fríos, en la entrada de la escuela se veía nieve, una que mañana seguro iría a tocar porque sería sábado.   
Después de unos segundos se encontró con la puerta de la enfermería, escuchando suaves susurros y la voz de Scott. Estaba por entrar pero una mano se posicionó en su hombro.

\- ¿Se desmayó? Me siento tan culpable, te dije que era una mala idea, ¿y si sólo le hubiera mandado un mensaje de texto? No, ni siquiera tengo celular. ¿Si le hubiera puesto _"_ _hola_ _,_ _te_ _quiero_ _mucho_ _,_ _gracias_ _por_ _ser_ _mi_ _amigo_ _"_? No tenía que escribir mucho o que tal un-

Wade se enfadó por su habladuría sin sentido, le dio una cachetada (no tan dura) con su mano derecha. Peter se sobó la mejilla mirándolo mal, pero no le dijo nada porque era para que reaccionará, aun así, no soltó su sudadera.

\- ¿Estás loco? Fue mejor que las cosas se dieran así, no es tu culpa que sea tan sensible el muchacho -

Peter se sentía preocupado, no quería causar una reacción así, pero de todos modos lo hizo y ahora se sentía mal. Asintió rendido, le pidió que por favor lo fuera a revisar y le escribiría una nota para que pudieran platicar en clase y le dijera como se encontraba. Wade le dijo que estaba bien. Peter lo soltó despacio y desapareció.

Wade abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una persona inesperada dentro. Ahí estaba Quill sentado escuchando a la enfermera preguntarle a Scott si había desayunado algo o si había estado sometido a mucho estrés últimamente.

\- Tic toc, servicio a cuarto - Wade tocó la madera de la puerta con su nudillo, ya estaba cerrada y se acercó con ellos. Los tres voltearon con él.

\- Oh, ¿es comida para Scott? Que buen compañero eres - La enfermera fue con él, tomó la bandeja y la dejó a lado del chico para que pudiera agarrar.

\- E-en realidad eran para mí...Había sólo uno para él - Susurró y se fue a sentar en un banco que estaba a lado de Quill. Pero aún así agarró un taco sin prestar atención a la mirada molesta del otro.

\- Bien, te voy a pedir que vayas a descansar ahora, puedes pedirle a tus compañeros que te pasen los apuntes -

Scott iba a decir algo, confiaba en Wade pero la mayoría de apuntes estaban incompletos, aún se preguntaba como le hacía para sacar aceptables calificaciones.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte a conseguirlos, no te preocupes - Quill le sonrió con amabilidad, Scott se puso nervioso y le agradeció.

\- Ugh, como son de dramáticos los gays. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te sientes, Scotty? - Habló Wade con la boca llena y mirando con burla a Quill, le encantaba molestarlo.

\- Mejor, se me quitó lo mareado hace rato y puedo caminar -

\- Eso es todo. Por cierto, dejame darte una nota que tenías en tu lugar, estaba tirado - Wade buscó en su sudadera y se lo dio. Scott lo tomó inseguro y la leyó de nuevo, esta vez no se sintió mal, más bien, como relajado.

\- ¿Nota? ¿Y de color rosa? - Quill frunció el ceño mirándola con atención, Wade ahogó una risa por los celos sin sentido, había leído la hoja y puso un recordatorio mental en agradecerle a Peter por escribir lo último.

\- Tranquilo, Romeo, el color rosa no está en la bandera del orgullo -

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que...? -

\- Sólo en la bisexual - Lo interrumpió y le dio una mordida a su taco para detener su risa, Quill enojado y sonriendo le empujó sin llegar a tirarlo, al final de todo compartían el mismo sentido del humor estúpido.

Quill se preguntó que decía la nota, le dijo a Scott que si podía leerla y el mencionado se sonrojó. Le dijo que sí pero antes tenía que quitar algo. Le pidió a la enferma que si tenía una pluma que le prestara, ella amable se lo dio y se salió un momento de la enfermería.

Scott le dio la hojita. Después de segundos en leerla, se la entregó y suspiró, llamando la atención de Wade quien estaba muy concentrado comiendo.

\- No entiendo nada -

\- ¡Ahora imagínate como estoy yo! - Scott se levantó de la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

Los dos chicos empezaron a discutir sobre la nota, queriendo hacer teorías pero no tenían mucho sentido. Es que no podía ser posible. ¿Cómo de un momento a otro llegaba una nota de Peter? No era fácil, fue un amigo muy querido y la noticia fue dura de tomar. No podía simplemente aparecer de la nada y escribirle cosas lindas que lograron desmayarlo.

Wade los miraba con atención, no diría nada aún que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Por un momento sintió la necesidad de decirles pero recordó que no podía haber más personas involucradas.

No se dieron cuenta pero la puerta fue abierta, ahora con sus amigos.

\- Scott, oh cariño, que bueno que te encuentras bien - Hope fue con él y lo abrazó, viendo que su mejor amigo estaba estable.

Los demás le preguntaron el por qué se desmayó, para después enseñarles la nota. Wade queriendo evitar lo incómodo que se sentiría, decidió salir e irse a su próxima clase. Recordó lo último que puso Peter y rió, al fin un buen contenido para extorsionar a Scott cuando lo molestara.

_"..._ _Y_ _Scott_ _,_ _por_ _el_ _amor_ _de_ _Dios_ _,_ _dile_ _a_ _Peter_ _Quill_ _lo_ _que_ _sientes_ _por_ _él_ _._ _Estoy_ _seguro_ _que_ _siente_ _lo_ _mismo_ _,_ _no_ _me_ _defraudes_ _"_  
  


🌾  
  


\- Lo siento por no mandarte una nota en clases -

\- No te preocupes, Peter -

\- Lo siento porque tengas que guardar un secreto y a veces no puedas aguantar -

\- Puedo hacerlo, Peter -

\- También lo siento por tener que hacerte pasar por esta situación -

\- No tengo problema, Peter -

\- Lo siento por-

\- Hey, hey. Hagamos algo, ¿bien? Tendremos una regla. Será no pedir disculpas por esta situación, ya sea tú o yo. No es culpa de nadie - Wade lo dijo de manera serena, acariciando la mano del castaño.

Hace rato Peter lo tomó del hombro, estaban en la habitación y Scott se encontraba dormido, eran las 11:17 pm. Wade le explicó lo que había pasado, con muchos detalles y no descartó las miradas que Quill le daba a Scott, haciendo que los dos se emocionaran. Pero de un momento a otro Peter empezó a pensar y se quedó callado, desconcertando a Wade. Ahí fue cuando empezó a pedir perdón.

\- Entiendo...Es sólo que, a veces me quedo pensando sobre eso y, no sé, los extraño demasiado, en serio lo hago - Peter quiso suspirar pero no pudo, su garganta se cerró. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

Wade alarmado por su reacción, hizo lo primero que su cuerpo le pidió: abrazarlo. Peter tenía su frente recargada en el hombro derecho del otro, secando rápido cada lágrima que saliera.

Se sentía mal por el simple hecho de no poder interactuar con sus amigos como quisiera, reírse con ellos y bromear. No poder ir algún lugar con alguien, no poder disfrutar de la temporada, que sinceramente, desde que pasó lo de Ben no se sentía triste Navidad, pero ahora el sentimiento volvió, no queriendo ver cosas referentes a Noche buena. No quería pensar en May, recuerda que días antes de lo ocurrido le marcó un domingo a su celular en la mañana para que fuera ayudarla a poner el árbol, pasando esa tarde riendo por las decoraciones del apartamento y contándole sobre su día en el trabajo.

Peter aún que no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, extrañaba ser humano y sentir. Sabía que podía ser un tormento serlo, a veces queriendo no sentir nada en absoluto. Pero sabía que al final lo que te hacía humano era tener sentimientos. La tristeza te hacía apreciar la felicidad, y la felicidad a aprender de la tristeza.

\- Aquí estoy, Peter -

La voz de Wade junto con sus acaricias en su espalda, lo hicieron volver a pensar.   
No estaba solo, claro que no, pero eran tantos sus pensamientos negativos que olvidó a la persona que estaba con él.   
Wade fue el primero en apoyarlo, en hacerle sentir mejor en sus días malos, incluso aceptó ayudarlo. Era alguien que lo hacía sentir bien, un buen amigo e hijo, porque también sabe que ama mucho a su mamá y siempre que tiene la oportunidad, no evita presumirla y más en estas fechas, diciendo que cocina demasiado bien que hasta ganaría en Master Chef.

Peter se quitó de a poco, sólo teniendo contacto con sus rodillas juntas. Lo miró y le dio un vuelco en el corazón. El cabello de Wade estaba despeinado, sus ojos somnolientos, sus labios un poco quebradizos y su nariz estaba roja por el frío, sin darse cuenta, empezó amar la parte vulnerable de él. Era el Wade que abría sus sentimientos de manera libre, el que no le importaba como lucía con tal de estar cómodo, sonreír de manera perezosa y sentir la necesidad de decirle a todos su amigos que los quería mucho. Pudo apreciar eso en una pijamada que organizaron, y Dios, verlo de esa forma hizo darse cuenta que no era sólo un _crush_ _._ Era más que eso y de nuevo lo realizó.

\- ¿Que te parece si mañana vamos a jugar con la nieve? -

Peter desconcertado con la pregunta sobó sus ojos que se seguían sintiendo algo húmedos, carraspeó para contestar.

\- No lo sé. No sé si pueda sentir la sensación de la nieve -

Wade negó con la cabeza divertido.

\- No lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Mañana, señorito, tenemos una cita -

Y ahí estaba el Wade que lo hacía sentir mejor sin saber de donde sacaba tanta fuerza para mantenerse estable. El castaño soltó una sonrisa y asintió sonrojado, desviando la vista a Scott que parecía haber estado en la guerra.

Wade pensó lo que iba a preguntar, pero como había dicho _"_ _Si_ _no_ _lo_ _intentas_ _no_ _sabrás_ _",_ quitándose un poco los nervios.

\- ¿Quisieras dormir conmigo hoy? Sólo si tú quieres -

Peter volteó con él rápido, Dios, algún día lo iba a matar de ternura y ahora sí de manera literal. Peter dijo que estaba bien, pero tenían que despertar temprano porque Scott vería que no está en su habitación. Dijo que estaba de acuerdo pero no era que su compañero le diera importancia a ese detalle, no era la primera vez que dormía en otro lugar.

Los dos se acostaron y Wade subió la sabana para que nos les diera tanto frío en la madrugada. Peter se acurrucó en el pecho del contrario, sintiéndose en paz. Mientras que Wade sentía el cabello del castaño rozarle un poco el mentón y le daba cosquillas.

Wade notó a Peter un poco tenso al principio, pero como pasaron los minutos, dejó de sentirlo y ahora escuchaba una respiración tranquila. Se sentía bien estar así. Era la primera vez que tenían ese tipo de contacto y si le hubieran dicho que estaría así con él, no les habría creído, apenas y podía articular bien una frase.

Pero el sentimiento le duró poco, ya que se acordó que ese mismo día vio a May salir de la habitación de Peter junto con una caja, supuso que eran sus pertenencias. Quiso acercarse pero algo no lo dejaba. Verla ahí triste, luchando con mantener una buena postura, y no quebrarse al ver la foto que Peter tenía de ella y él juntos mientras sostenían la carta que les llegó de que lo aceptaron en la universidad, se veían sonrientes y llenos de vida.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue pasar a su lado y sonreirle amable, a lo que ella correspondió para seguir su camino a la salida. Los dos entendiendo que todavía no era el momento para hablar.

Wade empezó a acariciar los rizos de Peter, sintiéndose suaves y querer calmarse de esa forma. Le diría que vio a May, pero en este instante prefería descansar.   
  


🌷🌷🌷  
  
  



	8. café

_26_ _de_ _Noviembre._

Algo que le era difícil a Wade era despertarse temprano, y más cuando era fin de semana. Por lo cual, los dos chicos que durmieron juntos, no hicieron lo que acordaron.

Scott despertó a las 9:30 am, estaba mirando a la pared, así que se volteó del otro lugar y miró la cama de Wade. Al principio no vio nada fuera de lugar, hasta que pasaron dos minutos para que se diera cuenta que su amigo no estaba.

Pensó en que quizás estaba con una persona o algo, pero no. Recuerda que Wade llegó a la habitación y se sentó en su mesa de trabajo para hacer su tarea faltante. Mientras Wade hacía eso, él se quedó dormido con su celular encendido porque estaba viendo videos en Youtube.

Scott decidió no pensar tanto en eso. Wade era como los gatos, salían de casa por un tiempo y a los días regresaban como si nada. Lo cual en cierta parte era bueno, porque por muy raro que fuera, el chico llegaba con miles de anécdotas por contar.   
El castaño se levantó de su cama y fue al baño, haciendo sonar de manera fuerte la puerta cuando la cerró.

Wade abrió sus ojos de golpe. Era una persona que tenía el sueño ligero y escuchar el ruido no le fue difícil.   
Sentía sus brazos entumecidos, sabía la razón pero no quería verla, o más bien, verlo. Si lo miraba moriría de amor, pero si no, se lamentaría.

Dirigió su mirada al cuerpo que estaba a su lado, viendo sus rizos castaños y su rostro descansando pacíficamente. No quería despertarlo. Si fuera por él, estaría así todo el día con tal de estar cerca de su chico.   
Sonrió como tonto al verlo tan tierno, era irónico porque, Peter estaba babeando, pero para el enamorado parecía la primera maravilla del mundo.

Wade agarró el hombro de Peter y lo sacudió sin hacer tanta fuerza. El chico respondió y abrió sus ojos, los cuales se veían un poco hinchados y rojizos. Peter al verlo sonrió somnoliento y rió ligero, ya que Wade tenía el cabello despeinado y pudo notar una creciente barba. Sin estar muy consciente de lo que hacía, pasó su mano izquierda sobre ella y la acarició mirándolo a los ojos.

El otro no sabía que hacer, estaba nervioso y sintió su cara calentarse. Estaban muy juntos y que el castaño lo mirará, no hacía de mucha ayuda. Sus ojos se desviaban a sus labios pequeños, los cuales estaban rosas y algo quebradizos, quizás no los mejores, pero Dios, como deseaba probarlos algún día.   
Trataba de contenerse y no hacer algo estúpido. Sí, tal vez era una buena oportunidad para besarlo, pero no lo sentía correcto, por el simple hecho de que Peter no estaba del todo consciente. Y si una vez se besaban, tenían que estar seguros de hacerlo.

\- Buenos días, Petey pay -

Peter salió de su trance, quitó su mano donde estaba y se alejó un poco para responder.

\- Uh, hola. Perdón si te molestó eso es que, no me resistí. Osea, es que no había visto que te habías dejado crecer la barba y apenas lo noté, y en serio lo siento si te molestó -

\- Si me hubiera molestado habría quitado tu mano, ¿no? -

Peter en vez de responder algo, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sintiendola caliente. Wade rió, lo acercó hacía él con su mano derecha y le dio un beso en la coronilla, algo que, tiempo atrás nunca se hubiera atrevido hacer.  
No sabía de donde estaba sacando coraje para mostrar más afecto a Peter. Tal vez por el hecho de que lo tendría poco tiempo en la tierra, pero trataría de sacar buen provecho mientras estaba y aclarar situaciones.

Se quedaron un tiempo platicando sobre cosas sin sentido, hasta que llegaron al tema de salir a la nieve y Peter preguntándose como le harían para estar juntos si literalmente tenían que tener contacto. Wade le dijo que no se preocupara, cuando estuvieran ahí lo resolverían.

\- Ugh, cuando regrese Wade le tengo que decir que lave el maldito lavamanos, es la séptima vez que sale una cucaracha -

La puerta del baño se abrió. Wade y Peter se miraron asustados, así que el castaño lo empujó de la cama y cayó en el piso. Wade se quejó como nunca porque se lastimó la espalda y parte de su cabeza, soltó muchas groserías y Scott se asomó en la puerta al escucharlo.

\- Por una jodida mierda, ¿no podías ser más precavido? Me duele la jodida espalda y la cabeza, la puta mierda que me lleva, apenas puedo creer que hiciste esa porquería, Pe...-

\- ¿Wade? -

Scott salió del baño cambiado de ropa, se paró en frente de él mientras tenía las manos en su cadera, pareciendo una mamá regañando a su hijo. Wade lo miró y soltó un bufido. Ya sabía lo que se venía.

\- Me dormí anoche pensando que estabas en el cuarto, pero ¡oh sorpresa! En la mañana no estabas en tu cama, me preocupé porque hace tiempo que no sales y de un de repente sí. ¿Sabías que te iba a llamar justo ahora? No, claro que no sabías porque no estuviste en la casa anoche y estabas quien-sabe-donde. ¿Algo que decir para defenderte? - Scott habló de manera dramática, paseaba por la habitación hasta que terminó en la posición inicial.

\- Eeh, no tenemos casa y...¿Estaba con Domino? - Lo último lo dijo con duda porque era mentira, pero no le quedaba de otra, no diría que durmió con Peter.

\- ¡Estabas como a quince calles o más de aquí! Ni siquiera voy a preguntar como llegaste tan rápido, ya tuve suficiente con el "problema" de ayer. Ahora estás castigado y vas a limpiar el lavamanos - Scott fue a su lado de la habitación y agarró lo necesario para salir.

Wade se levantó del suelo.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡Pero...!-

\- ¡Pero nada! Ahora me voy y espero ese lavamanos limpio en la noche - Scott abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir le dio una sonrisa y le dijo que iría con Hope y Wanda a comprar unas cosas en la plaza y cerró la puerta.

Wade negó con la cabeza. Su amigo podía ser un dramático y a veces le irritaba eso, pero después se reía de sus comportamientos.   
No era la única vez que le hablaba así. La primera ocasión fue a una fiesta y regresó hasta al día siguiente amaneciendo. Abrió la puerta, vio a Scott sentado en su cama con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, obviamente molesto.   
Scott le dijo que le tuvo que avisar que regresaría hasta tarde para así no tenerlo preocupado toda la noche. Wade no era de decir donde estaba e iría, pensaba que a nadie le importaría su estado y le era más fácil así hacerlo, no tendría que dar explicaciones. Pero ver a su compañero que apenas y se hablaban ahí sentado, con una pastilla en la mesa de noche y un vaso de agua, le hizo sentir...Extraño. Por el hecho de que no creía que en poco tiempo Scott le hubiera tomado afecto. Quizás, había personas en su vida que lo querían y él no se daba cuenta. No prestaba atención en los pequeños detalles.

\- No sé si reír o llorar - Escuchó la voz de Peter y sintió la mano del castaño agarrando la suya.

\- Yo tampoco sé que hacer - Wade volteó a verlo y lo miró de pies a cabeza - Y tú muchacho, no creas que quedas perdonado por la caída -

Peter le sonrió con vergüenza, se había pasado un poquito pero no supo como reaccionar. Le pidió disculpas y Wade no le quedó de otra más que aceptarlas sonriendo. Wade decidió asearse y le dijo al castaño que podía esperarlo mientras hacía las notas.

Peter decidió esta vez que una iba a ser dirigida a Bruce y otra Natasha. Le tomaría un poco de tiempo escribirlas, a ellos los frecuentaba mucho y los tomaba como unos de sus amigos cercanos.   
Tomó un lapicero que estaba en la mesa de Wade y empezó a escribir.

Bruce era un gran amigo. No sólo con él, si no con todos. Era una persona que era amigable sin importar quien fueras. Aunque tenía sus límites. Si lo tratabas de manera grosera, él te ignoraba y hablaría contigo sólo si era necesario. Nunca hablaba mal de los demás, de hecho, era la voz de la consciencia en el grupo. Era un buen consejero y siempre tenía una sonrisa que ofrecer.  
Peter lo admiraba mucho, teniéndolo como ejemplo para ser una mejor persona. No dudaba que algún día sería un gran científico, porque vamos, su intelecto era demasiado bueno.

Natasha no se quedaba atrás, era la perspicaz. Se daba cuenta del más mínimo detalle en los demás, cualquier cambio de humor o palabras, lo notaba. Había veces en las que no daba buenos consejos, ya que cuando veía que alguien lastimó a uno de sus amigos y los demás no sabían que decir, ella decía _"_ _Hay_ _que_ _golpearle_ _"._ Quizás a Loki no le parecía mala idea, pero los chicos lo negaban asustados.   
Ella lo había ayudado a aclarar sus sentimientos con Wade junto con Mj y Ned. Diciéndole que no tenía nada de malo sentir y amar, incluso le dio consejos para poder hablarle de manera normal. Pero él no sabía como llevarlos acabo, se ponía muy nervioso y le parecía gracioso porque ahora es muy diferente.

Puso todo lo que pensaba de ellos, al final del post-it de Natasha, le dibujó una viuda negra, y al lado un corazón.

\- ¿Listo? - Wade salió del baño preparado.

Peter asintió, agarró su hombro, le dio las notas dobladas, en una parte llevaba el nombre de quienes correspondían. Le dijo que fuera cuidadoso al dárselos, porque esta vez no tendrían cuadernos o libros quienes los fueran ayudar. Wade le dijo que estaba bien. Tomó su bufanda color roja y un gorro de lana grisáceo, al igual no olvidó sus guantes del mismo color. Llevaba una sudadera negra y abajo de ella una camisa de manga larga blanca. Según él, con eso bastaría para que no le diera frío.

\- Mmh, ¿tú no vas a llevar algo? -

Peter se sobresaltó con la pregunta. Le dijo que no, ya que él no podía sentir cosas que fueran físicas, sólo las cosas emocionales. Lo que significaba que no podía tener frío o calor. Wade lo maldijo porque querría tener algo como eso, imaginándose como sería pasar un verano sin sudar como loco.

Los dos salieron de la habitación. Se encaminaron para buscar a Bruce. Wade veía a conocidos pasar pero les restaba importancia, ahora lo que le importaba era sentir la mano de Peter junto con la de él, sintiéndose nervioso pero a la vez feliz.

Una vez llegaron a la cafetería, vieron a Bruce sentado en una mesa, ahí estaba Tony, Vision y Steve. Wade iba a ir pero Peter tomó su mano fuerte. Volteó con el castaño y le preguntó que pasaba.

\- No...Q-quiero decir, ve tú. No me siento listo para verlos y, más a ellos dos. Te espero aquí - Wade supo a quienes se refería y asintió con una sonrisa pequeña. Antes de ir le dio un rápido abrazo y lo soltó de la mano.

Fue a la mesa. De a poco se dio cuenta que los chicos notaron su presencia, era fácil de ver porque Tony rodó los ojos y susurró algo para sí mismo que no pudo entender.   
Los otros tres le dieron una sonrisa de bienvenida invitándolo a sentarse, lo cual tomó con gusto y lo hizo. Se sentó al lado derecho de Bruce, en la izquierda se encontraba Vision.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? - Preguntó Steve mientras le daba un mordisco a su desayuno.

\- Su estupidez, ¿qué más? - Steve le dio una mirada desaprobatoria a Tony. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y le enseñó la lengua a Wade, para después poner su atención en una platica que llevaba con Vision.

\- Nada en especial. Vine por el desayuno - Wade miró a Bruce, estaba escribiendo unas cosas en su cuaderno concentrado. No tenía un plan en como dejarle el post-it, pero la pregunta fue respondida rápido. El de lentes tenía una gabardina café y llevaba una bolsita en la parte delantera. Sonrió orgulloso.

\- ¿Ustedes irán a la nieve más al rato? - Los tres chicos pusieron atención a la pregunta y dijeron que posiblemente sí, habían acordado junto con los otros ir a una cafetería.

\- ¿Quieres venir? Lo planeamos cuando estábamos en la enfermería, pero te habías ido - Steve le sonrió de manera serena. Tony rodó los ojos con disgusto, aunque muy adentro de él, esperaba que dijera que sí. A veces parecía que le caía muy mal, pero no era así. Realmente le parecía buena persona Wade, aún con sus chistes sin gracia, pero si Peter gustó de ese chico, es que en serio tenía algo bueno. Y en parte porque, desde hace días se le veía desganado. Necesitaba salir para poder despejarse, y le sorprendía que hace dos días su estado de ánimo cambiara un poco.

\- Lo siento, pero esta vez no podré. Tengo que ir a otro lugar -

Tenía razón, Wade planeó una salida con Peter a la nieve, para después ir a otro lugar donde el castaño quisiera visitar, con el hecho de estar los dos juntos y pudiera pensar en otras cosas que no fuera su situación.   
Steve dijo que no había problema y seguro podrían salir en otra ocasión.

\- Mejor para mí, así no tendré que soportar a insectos asquerosos - Tony lo miró de reojo mientras sonreía, esperando una reacción del otro.

\- Disculpame pero el único insecto idiota eres tú - Wade se defendió. Steve suspiró cerrando los ojos, esperando una discusión más.

Antes que dijeran una palabra más, Vision intervino.

\- ¿Pueden guardar silencio? No quiero escuchar otras de sus patéticas quejas -

\- Por favor, chicos - Bruce los miró cansado.

Wade lo vio como una oportunidad para poder hablar con él, así que lo rodeó con su mano derecha los hombros y lo atrajo.

\- Siempre tan buena persona, ¿cómo le haces? Seguro tienes un secreto - Wade sacó la hojita de su pantalón y lo metió a la bolsa de la gabardina de manera rápida. Bruce no se dio cuenta y rodó los ojos molesto, esta mañana no estaba de humor.

\- Aleja tus sucias manos de mi mejor amigo, cerdo - Tony trató de alcanzar el otro lado de la mesa para quitarlo y Steve reía por como se veía su novio.

Wade se alejó y se despidió de los chicos, le preguntaron que si no iba a comer algo pero él dijo que se le había quitado el hambre.

Ya afuera de la cafetería esperó a que Peter apareciera, y así lo hizo, el chico de nuevo estaba tomando su mano.   
Caminaron para ahora dirigirse con Natasha, la cual, seguro estaría en el patio.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? - Le preguntó tranquilo e hizo sus manos moverse hacía delante y atrás.

Wade sonrió ante eso, le platicó, agregando como casi discutía con Tony. Mientras hablaban, ya se encontraban en el patio, buscando con la mirada a Natasha. La divisaron sentada en una banca junto con Sam y Bucky, los tres riendo sobre algo. Wade soltó la mano de Peter no sin antes darle una sonrisa.

Se acercó caminando con cuidado por causa de la nieve e hizo el ruido posible para hacerles saber que había llegado. Gritó sus nombres y los saludó con la mano junto con una sonrisa.

\- Hey Wade, ¿qué tal? - Sam le sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse con ellos.

\- Todo bien. Pregunta seria, ¿van a ir a la cafetería? -

Los tres le dijeron que sí y Wade les dijo que él no iría, causando un mohín en Natasha. En los dos días se le veía un poco más relajado a Wade a como estaba antes, por lo menos ya estaba vistiendo de forma decente y sin verse de que no se ha bañado en un mes. Le parecía bien y sonrió.

\- Bueno, pero nos hará falta un gay que anime el ambiente - Natasha lo comentó en forma de burla, sabía que la mayoría de sus amigos eran gays o bisexuales, excepto por unos cuantos. Pero realmente lo decía porque sin su sentido del humor raro y sus ocurrencias, el grupo se sentía incompleto.

\- Yo creo que ya tienen los suficientes. Aparte de que alguien más está aceptando sus sentimientos por una personita - Wade se burló de Bucky, quien se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza rápido, empezandolo a maldecir.

\- Oh claro que sí, anoche me dijiste que no esperabas por hoy para ver a T'challa de nuevo - Sam se le unió, haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Callense los dos, par de idiotas -

Wade quitó su atención de la conversación que empezó y miró el cuaderno que estaba usando Natasha. Si le preguntaba que si se lo podía prestar, se vería sospechoso, así que mientras ella estaba distraída, lo tomó con cuidado y abrió una de las esquinas de abajo. Puso la nota en una hoja alazar, pero una parte se podía ver y decidió dejarlo así. Lo volvió a poner en su lugar y le sonrió a los chicos como si nada.

\- ¡Oh, se me olvidaba que tengo que ir a la nieve! Los veo después -

Antes de que dijeran algo, Wade ya se había ido, dejándolos con caras de confusión.

\- ¿Qué se puede esperar? Es Wade - Sam suspiró y volvió al tema de conversación que tenían. Natasha siguió hablando pero algo en su cabeza no dejaba de hacer ruido, y es que desde que Wade dejó de estar tan deprimido como antes, ahora se comportaba extraño y no era la única que lo notaba.

🌾

\- ¿No le puedes decir a tu amigo Gabriel que si te puedo ver sólo yo? -

Hace rato que llegaron a jugar en la nieve. Los dos chicos sostenían sus manos viéndose, esperando encontrar una solución, pero a Wade se le había fundido el cerebro y no se le ocurría nada.

\- No sé...Quizás pueda intentar pero, no estoy seguro si pueda escucharme - Peter miró al cielo esperando una respuesta, pero tendría que intentarlo.

\- Deja trato de hacerlo, no garantizo nada -

Wade asintió emocionado. Peter le dijo que esperara sentado porque quizás tardaría. El castaño soltó las manos del otro y se dirigió a un lugar apartado, un metro lejos de Wade.

Peter cerró sus ojos. Empezó a pensar en Gabriel, pidiéndole mentalmente que si podía bajar a la tierra para preguntar algo. Tenía sus manos juntas, como si estuviera rezando y podría decirse que estaba orando para poder contactarse.

\- Por favor, por favor - Decía en voz bajita y apretaba sus ojos, como si eso fuera a ayudar más.

Después de tres minutos así, una brisa de aire se hizo presente a su lado. Abrió los ojos y ahí vio el arcángel con sus típicas prendas.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Pasó algo? -

Peter suspiró de alivió y sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza. Le platicó la situación. El arcángel prestaba atención y miró a Wade, quien estaba sentado y al parecer cantaba una canción en voz baja. Volvió a mirar a Peter y él seguía hablando, le daba muchos detalles a la situación. Frunció el ceño y pensó mentalmente _"¿En_ _serio_ _ese_ _es_ _el_ _chico_ _que_ _escogió_ _?_ _No_ _puedo_ _cuestionar_ _los_ _planes_ _de_ _Dios_ _pero_ _,_ _vaya_ _pareja_ _que_ _decidió_ _unir_ _"._

 _-_ Y por eso preguntaba que si podías ayudarme. Por favor -

Gabriel titubeó un momento porque en realidad se había sumergido en pensamientos, pero aún así sabía la razón por la que le habló.

\- Bueno, no le veo nada de malo, al fin que Wade te está ayudando. Te ayudaré pero aún así sean precavidos -

Peter sonrió feliz y sintió la sensación de querer abrazarlo, pero se contuvo pensando en que tal vez el arcángel no le gustaría. En su lugar mejor le agradeció y prometió por los dos no hacer nada que pudiera perjudicarlo.   
Gabriel posicionó su mano en la frente de Peter, este cerró los ojos y el arcángel empezó a decir palabras en otro idioma. Pasaron unos segundos para que la quitara y ahora Gabriel ya no estaba, en su lugar sintió unos brazos rodear sus hombros y una risa escandalosa festejando.

\- Recuerdame decirle a ese tal Gabriel que muchas gracias - Wade se quitó y le revolvió el cabello feliz. Peter sólo sonrió.

La siguiente hora empezaron a jugar en la nieve, como lanzarse bolas de nieve y hacer fallidos muñecos de nieve, parecidos a cosas amorfas. Peter decidió hacer un ángel de nieve, diciendo que desde niño quiso hacer uno pero May y Ben no lo dejaban, ya que a esa edad era muy enfermizo.   
Wade lo veía sonriente, tenía sus manos guardadas en sus bolsillos del pantalón y pensaba en lo lindo que se veía el castaño feliz, queriendo que así fuera siempre.

Peter decidió mirar a Wade un momento. Tenía su nariz y sus mejillas rojas por el frío, dándole un toque tierno.

\- Oye, ¿quieres ir a algún lugar? Donde quieras. La casa invita - Wade se sentó a su lado y el castaño seguía acostado.

Peter desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de un chocolate caliente, quizás no sentía frío pero deseaba sentir la sensación de algo dulce. Le comentó sobre eso y quedaron en ir a la cafetería que quedaba cerca. Se pararon y juntaron sus manos para caminar. El castaño se dio cuenta que aunque no tuvieran contacto físico, las demás personas podían ver a Wade. Por lo cual, si lo tenían, nadie podía verlos. Y le causo gracia pensar que muchas personas verían a Wade como una persona loca que hablaba sola y hacía caras extrañas al platicar de algo.

Peter se sentía bien al estar con Wade. Una parte suya extrañaba estar con sus amigos, pero simplemente estar con él lo hacía sentir como si fuera capaz de hacer lo que sea.

Hace días que no pensaba en May, no era porque no pudiera, es que no quería. Si lo hacía se sentiría mal por no ir a visitarla y la impotencia se haría grande. Incluso en su momento pensó en que fuera ella quien lo ayudara, pero lo descartó, si quería que las cosas salieran bien, tenía que ser alguien de la universidad.   
Aparte, no sabía que hacer cuando tocara escribirle a ella, quizás escribiría un libro completo, haciéndole competencia a la biblia.

Llegaron a la cafetería y el lugar se veía hogareño. Por las ventanas de cristal se veían grupos de personas platicando sonrientes, una que otra persona sola y parejas. Peter sonrió nostálgico. Wade le dijo que tendrían que separarse, y que si él quería podría buscar un lugar.

\- Si quieres me quedo aquí afuera y busco un lugar para sentarnos, no quiero sentirme incómodo rodeado de gente - Wade le dio una mirada de que no le pareció la idea e iba a protestar - Tranquilo, ya sabes que no puedo sentir frío - Le dio una sonrisa, haciendo que el otro se relajara y así soltara su mano para adentrarse al local.

Adentro se sentía caliente y el olor a café fue a sus fosas nasales, sintiéndose tranquilo. Caminó al mostrador y pidió su orden. Le dijeron que esperara, ahora se dirigió a donde los entregaban.

Mientras esperaba veía el lugar. Recuerda cuando a los 9 años junto con su mamá iban en diciembre a una cafetería que estaba cerca de su departamento, no era muy grande y lujosa, pero era lo suficiente para dos personas que buscaban consuelo.   
Desde muy niño vio como su papá insultaba a su mamá, diciéndole cosas que le faltaban el respeto y llamándola de diferentes formas. Era irónico porque su papá terminó siendo todas esas cosas. Tal vez no la golpeaba o nunca le tocó ver eso, pero sentía una presión en su pecho cada vez que la insultaba y él iba a esconderse en su closet no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su habitación con seguro. A su corta edad se preguntaba: _"¿Es_ _eso_ _amor_ _? ¿Por_ _qué_ _mi_ _papi_ _no_ _puede_ _querer_ _a_ _mi_ _mami_ _?"._

Su mamá de una forma para quitar esos pensamientos de la mente de su pequeño, ponía la canción _"_ _Africa_ _"_ de _Toto_ _._ Cuando no estaba su papá, los dos bailaban y cantaban, sintiéndose por un momento libres.

A los 12 años no resistió ver a su papá tratándola de esa forma, así que se armó de valor y le empezó a decir groserías a su "progenitor", lo cual causó que el hombre lo empujara y le diera una cachetada en cada mejilla. Su mamá enojada por eso, tomó a Wade de forma protectora y le gritó al hombre. Salió del departamento junto con su niño, sin preocuparse por agarrar sus pertenencias.

Mientras caminaban por las calles calurosas de Texas y sólo siendo iluminados por el atardecer, la señora Amelia escuchó a su niño limpiarse su nariz en su playera de _Voltron_ _,_ volteó a verlo y se le encogió su corazón, se hincó rápido en frente de él, lo tomó de sus mejillas y le limpió las lágrimas. Sus cachetes estaban rojizos por el calor y seguro los golpes que el tipo le dio. Estaba temblando e hipaba, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, como si trata de descifrar algo que no pudiera entender del todo.

Lo que le dijo su hijo le sorprendió mucho y desde ese momento se prometió protegerlo cueste lo que cueste.

_ "¿Por  _ _ qué _ __ _ papi _ __ _ no _ __ _ me _ __ _quiere_ _?" _

Ella aguantó las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza sonriendole, no iba a mentirle.

_ " _ _ Él _ __ _ no _ __ _ sabe _ __ _ amar _ __ _ a _ __ _ las _ __ _ personas _ _ ,  _ _ bebé _ _ ,  _ _ es _ __ _ un _ __ _ defecto _ __ _ que _ __ _ muchos _ __ _ tienen _ _.  _ _ Pero _ __ _ tú _ _ ,  _ _ tú _ __ _ tienes _ __ _ el _ __ _ privilegio _ __ _ de _ __ _ poder _ __ _ amar _ _.  _ _ Así _ __ _ que _ __ _ si _ __ _ un _ __ _ día _ __ _ tienes _ __ _ la _ __ _ oportunidad _ __ _ de _ _ hacerlo, ama  _ _ con _ __ _ todo _ __ _ tu _ __ _ corazón _ _.  _ _ Yo _ __ _ siento _ __ _ un _ __ _ amor _ __ _ inmenso _ __ _ por _ __ _ ti _ _ , ¿acaso  _ _ eso _ __ _ no _ __ _ es _ __ _ suficiente _ _?" _

Wade seguía llorando pero dejó de temblar, sus manos se dirigieron a los hombros de su mamá para sostenerse y asintió.

_ " _ _ Y _ __ _ no _ __ _ dudes _ __ _ de _ __ _ que _ __ _ siempre _ __ _ lo _ __ _ tendrás _ _.  _ _ Ahora _ __ _ somos _ __ _ tu _ __ _ y _ __ _ yo _ __ _ contra _ __ _ este _ __ _ mundo _ _.  _ _ No _ __ _ tengas _ __ _ miedo _ _ " _

Días después se fueron a vivir a la casa de una amiga suya. Ella les dio posada y vivieron ahí unos cuantos meses, hasta que su mamá juntó dinero para comprar una casa pequeña.   
Años después de que Wade tenía 18, pudieron irse a otra, ya que con el trabajo de los dos pudieron ahorrar lo suficiente y tener la casa que tenían ahora en Ohio. Tenía mucho sentido que Wade odiara ir a Texas, no quería recordar las cosas malas. Pero su mamá se veía sin problema, incluso en su mirada se veía valentía, algo que mucho tiempo deseaba verlo. Por suerte una tía suya se mudó a Ohio y ahí era donde todos sus familiares se reunían en navidad.

Se sentía impotente porque su mamá denunció al hombre, pero nunca llevaron acabo la demanda por falta de pruebas e hizo que la mujer se enojara. Tiempo después los familiares de él les dieron la noticia por teléfono sobre que había fallecido en un choque automovilístico. No fueron al funeral. Pero su mamá estuvo todo el día pensativa y él no hizo nada más que abrazarla.

\- ¿Wade, querido? -

Una suave voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró a su lado izquierdo. Vio a May, quien tenía un semblante triste y tenía ojeras un poco marcadas. Su cabello seguía bien cuidado, sus prendas limpias, pero algo en sus ojos se veía apagado.

\- Hola, ¿c-cómo ha estado? - Wade titubeó y la miro un poco nervioso. Se dio un golpe mental por preguntar eso y cerró su mano formando un puño.

May sonrió ligero y relajó sus hombros.

\- Ahí la llevo, Wade. ¿Cómo has estado tú? Dejemos las formalidades -

A pesar de verse tranquila sabía que tenía una tormenta en su interior, sólo que sabía como controlarlo. No quería decir como se sentía, sabía que si lo hacía, lágrimas se harían presentes y los recuerdos no cesarían. Por eso, empezó a ir con un psicólogo para poder sobrellevar lo de Peter.

\- He estado mejor. Vine aquí con...con una amiga, ya sabe, para despejarme - Wade mordió su labio e hizo un intento de creerse su mentira.

May le volvió a sonreír pacífica y asintió.

\- Yo vine aquí igual por una amiga, sólo que ella me está esperando en su casa. Me invitó y me pareció bien para charlar un rato -

Wade ahora le sonrió y agradeció que la mujer tuviera la iniciativa de mejorar.   
Pero había algo en May, sus manos no dejaban de moverse en su saco. Wade le preguntó que si estaba todo bien y ella a duras penas negó con la cabeza.

\- Hace una semana...La policía me entregó esto que encontraron en el accidente - Sacó un celular de su saco y se lo acercó a Wade para que lo tomara, este lo aceptó dudoso.

\- ¿Qué sucede con...? -

\- Es el celular de Peter - Habló de manera rápida y casi nerviosa, como si fuera un secreto.

Wade miró el aparato que tenía el cristal roto en una parte y por una extraña razón sentía que le quemaba, se sentía incorrecto tocar cosas ajenas.

\- ¿Café descafeinado para May? - La muchacha habló y la mujer fue a recibirlo con una sonrisa diciéndole gracias.

May lo miró y ahora su mirada se hizo suave.

\- Por favor, manten el celular contigo. Algo me dice que tú lo necesitas - Ella le dio una última sonrisa y salió del local, dejándolo con el barullo de personas.

\- ¿Dos chocolates calientes para Wade? - El chico reaccionó, guardó el celular en sus pantalones y los tomó rápido, no se preocupó en agradecer, lo que causó un disgusto en la empleada.

Se iba a dirigir a la salida hasta que ahora una voz masculina lo llamó, dijo una grosería en voz baja porque sabía quien era. Trató de hacerse que no escuchó pero varias voces se hicieron presentes haciéndole burla de que se estaba haciendo el sordo. No le quedó de otra y miró a la mesa.

Ahí estaban los chicos, y por sorpresa, ese era el café al que quedaron.

\- ¿Pero que haces por aquí, compañero? - Thor lo llamó y le dijo que se acercara. Wade de mala gana fue. Todo iba "normal" hasta que vio las dos notas de Natasha y Bruce sobre el centro de la mesa. Sintió muchos nervios.

\- ¿Y ese chocolate para quién es? - Gamora insinuó algo detrás de la pregunta y sonrió cómplice con Carol.

Wade tartamudeó y empezó a negar de alguna chica, que sólo había pasado para comprar para un amigo. Tony, quien analizaba todo desde lejos, lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados. Se le hacía sospechoso que hubiera dicho una cosa y ahora está ahí.

\- Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de estas notas? Hoy aparecieron y digamos que no le cayó de buen humor a Bruce, está creando como 10 teorías conspirativas cada 5 minutos - Se rió Quill mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Bruce.

\- No sé nada, ni idea - Trató de actuar normal pero con lo de May se le subieron los nervios.

Natasha se veía que aguantaba las lágrimas y suspiraba constantemente. Bruce parecía un científico loco.

Wade se quedó unos segundos con ellos pero después se despidió, los chicos le dijeron que le fuera bien, pero Loki sólo levantó su mano y se le quedó viendo hasta la puerta, cuando la atravesó, Wade caminó un poco pero le perdió de vista muy rápido.

\- ¿Pasa algo Loki? - Thor le preguntó poniendo una mano sobre su cabello negro suave y lo acarició. El chico negó y le dio una sonrisa serena, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera bien.

\- Es sólo que...Wade parece tener un secreto -

🌾

Wade y Peter llegaron a la universidad tomados de la mano a las 6:37. Fueron a la habitación y se quedaron un rato charlando mientras Peter bebía lo que le faltaba de chocolate.

Wade era un revoltijo de emociones. Quería saber el porqué May decidió darle el celular y simplemente no podía llevar una conversación normal con el castaño.   
Peter hablaba sobre las cosas que vieron mientras estaban en la calle y Wade no hacía más que tratar de escuchar y fruncir su ceño para mantenerse concentrado.

Sin poder tranquilizarse, le dijo a Peter que iría a la biblioteca por unos libros que necesitaba para una tarea y que lo esperara en su lugar. El castaño asintió sin ver nada malo y Wade salió de la habitación dirigiéndose ahí. A estas horas no había muchos estudiantes.

Abrió las puertas de la biblioteca y buscó un lugar lejano. Lo encontró en una parte al fondo, eran más estanterías que espacio, así que se sentó en el suelo.

Sacó el celular, sintió su estómago comprimirse y su cabeza quería empezar a doler. Prendió el aparato. Vio notificaciones de mensajes y llamadas perdidas, eran como 20 de May, 15 de alguno de los chicos, 18 de Mj y 10 de Ned. Pero había un espacio que decía _"16 mensajes_ _de_ _voz_ _"._

Wade desbloqueó el celular indeciso. Decidió darle click ahí. Pasó saliva y sus manos empezaron a sudar. Al escuchar la voz de la persona, se sintió fuera de sí mismo.

_« ¿_ _Dónde_ _estás_ _,_ _Peter_ _?_ _Es_ _muy_ _noche_ _y_ _estoy_ _aquí_ _esperándote_ _»_

Se reprodujo el siguiente.

_«_ _Espero_ _que_ _estés_ _bien_ _,_ _Peter_ _._ _Por_ _favor_ _contesta_ _»_

_«_ _Tus_ _amigos_ _no_ _me_ _contestan_ _, ¿_ _dónde_ _están_ _?_ _Por_ _favor_ _,_ _Peter_ _,_ _estoy_ _preocupada_ _._ _Llámame_ _»_

Los mensajes de voz de May acabaron. En la voz de la mujer se escuchaba estrés y miedo, en algunas partes hablaba rápido. Se reprodujeron los demás pero era antes de que supieran.

_'Mensaje_ _de_ _voz_ _de_ _:_ _Tony_ _'_

_«_ _Hey_ _niño_ _._ _Eh_ _, ¿_ _dónde_ _te_ _encuentras_ _?_ _Estamos_ _preocupados_ _por_ _aquí_ _en_ _la_ _universidad_ _._ _Si_ _escuchas_ _esto_ _,_ _más_ _te_ _vale_ _marcarme_ _o_ _al_ _idiota_ _de_ _Wade_ _»_

_«_ _Pete_ _,_ _nos_ _tienes_ _preocupados_ _así_ _que_ _pedí_ _la_ _ayuda_ _de_ _Fury_ _,_ _sí_ _,_ _el_ _viejo_ _molesto_ _._ _Steve_ _está_ _conmigo,_ _me_ _quedé_ _en_ _su_ _habitación_ _._ _Sí_ _, sí,_ _amor_ _,_ _te_ _lo_ _saludo_ _de_ _tu_ _parte_ _»_

_«_ _No_ _soy_ _mucho_ _de_ _sentimientos_ _pero_ _..._ _Quiero_ _que_ _sepas_ _que_ _te_ _quiero_ _mucho_ _,_ _niño_ _._ _Sea_ _donde_ _estés_ _,_ _por_ _favor_ _contesta_ _._ _Me_ _ha_ _costado_ _decir_ _esas_ _palabras_ _sin_ _vomitar_ _, valora_ _el_ _esfuerzo_ _._ _Es_ _broma_ _._ _Sólo_ _llámame_ _»_

No sabía que Tony Stark pudiera tener sentimientos pero así lo era. Sonrió con ternura, y decidió saltar unos mensajes de voz. Se fijó en la fechas y ahora se encontraba después de que les dieron la noticia.

_'Mensaje_ _de_ _voz_ _de_ _:_ _Mj_ _'_

_«_ _Hey_ _Peter_ _,_ _he_ _salido_ _del_ _hospital_ _,_ _traté_ _de_ _marcarte_ _pero_ _tu_ _celular_ _no_ _los_ _permite_ _._ _He_ _estado_ _aquí_ _por_ _unas_ _semanas_ _,_ _igual_ _Ned_ _ha_ _salido_ _._ _Espero_ _que_ _tú_ _igual_ _._ _Te_ _quiero_ _,_ _tonto_ _»_

_«_ _No_ _me_ _han_ _dado_ _noticias_ _de_ _ti_ _..._ _Ni_ _siquiera_ _sé_ _porqué_ _te_ _mandó_ _mensajes_ _de_ _voz_ _._ _Aguanta_ _un_ _tiempo_ _en_ _el_ _hospital_ _, ¿_ _okay_ _? ¿_ _Qué_ _son_ _unas_ _simples_ _semanas_ _? »_

Era el último mensaje enviado por parte de ella. Revisó los demás y se dio cuenta que había uno de Loki.

_«_ _Lo_ _siento_ _»_

_«_ _Supongo_ _que_ _el_ _sol_ _decidió_ _no_ _salir_ _y_ _brillar_ _»_

Lo único que decía pero su voz se escuchaba rota, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo en hablar después de varias horas. Los siguientes mensajes de voz no quiso escucharlos, no podía soportar ver cosas que no eran para él.

Guardó el celular sintiendo que ya había escuchado mucho. Empezó a decidir si decirle a Peter o no. Una parte no quería porque sabría lo mal que se pondría el otro. Pero no quería aguantar un secreto más, de por si, todavía no le contaba que vio a su tía May recogiendo sus pertenencias.

Por un momento se sintió muy frustrado y recargó su cabeza en las manos. Lágrimas se hicieron presentes por el estrés de pensar y simplemente se dejó llevar, llorando por las palabras de los demás y porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, Peter tendría que irse pronto.

🌷🌷🌷


	9. solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene Stony

_27 de Noviembre._

Peter no pudo dormir bien. Toda la madrugada estuvo pensando en Wade desde que llegó a su habitación.

El chico al entrar tenía sus ojos un poco rojizos, quiso suponer que por el frío, pero su rostro se veía cansado y cuando lo intentó mirar bien, él desviaba la mirada a otro lugar. Peter le preguntó que si pasó algo. Wade negó con la cabeza y se metió al baño, pudo escuchar que abrió el grifo. Al salir veía que no sacaba su mano del bolsillo derecho de su sudadera, como si sostuviera algo de que depender mucho.

Peter prefirió no decir nada el resto de la noche, no quería empezar alguna discusión con él, porque así era. Cuando algo le pasaba y le afectaba emocionalmente, Wade se lo guardaba y lidiaba con eso solo, sin decirle a nadie. Peter odiaba eso, pero no podía hacer nada para hacerle cambiar ese mal hábito.

Lo que siguió de la noche Wade estaba en su celular hasta que quedó dormido. El castaño suspiró por su comportamiento. Fue a buscar una cobija y la puso encima del chico. Peter decidió que no iba a dormir con él esa noche. Así que le dejó una nota en el cuaderno de dibujo que decía: _"Creo que necesitas descansar por un día. No te preocupes, le daré las notas a_ _Bucky_ _y_ _Thor_ _. Si necesitas algo puedes buscarme, ya queda de ti saber donde encontrarme"._

Ahora el castaño se encontraba en las puertas de la cafetería. No sabía si entrar o no, suponía que los chicos podían estar ahí pero tenía que asegurarse. Con temor abrió una puerta. Divisó una parte del grupo, así que se encaminó a la mesa. Quiso hacer el proceso rápido con los dos chicos, no quería tardarse porque necesitaba un tiempo a solas también. Quizás la indiferencia que tuvo Wade hacia él le afecto un poquito, ayer estaba bien y de un de repente cambió su actitud. Se quedó pensando en sus acciones ese día, sintiendo que hizo algo mal.

El castaño ya había escrito las notas, para Thor fue una gran apreciación hacia su persona, porque muchas veces lo había salvado de situaciones. Una de esas fue que, por no estudiar bien, se le había olvidado la mitad del examen y todo era referente sobre lo que no leyó. Preocupado por la situación miró su celular discretamente, ya que el profesor no estaba poniendo del todo su atención a los alumnos. Vio que le llegó un mensaje de Thor, decidió que le preguntaría. Fácil pudo preguntarle a alguno de sus amigos, pero supuso que todos estaban concentrados en lo suyo y no quería interrumpir, y alrededor de él sólo se encontraban personas que lo podrían delatar.

Le envió el mensaje y Thor respondió al minuto, le dijo que le mandara una foto. El castaño lo hizo y mientras el rubio lo revisaba mientras comía una manzana, le respondió todas las preguntas y las mandó. Peter no pudo evitar sonreír feliz y las apuntó rápido. Le agradeció en persona porque sacó buena calificación y los dos celebraron para después abrazarse. Loki sólo miraba de lejos y negó sonriendo. Thor siempre ayudaba a los demás si importar quien era, pero muchísimo más a sus amigos. No tenía duda que su corazón era muy noble y amable.

Peter sacó la nota de su pantalón. La mesa era rodeada por Thor, Loki, Steve, Bucky y Wanda. Quería hacerse el fuerte delante de ellos, sabía que no lo podían ver pero no evitaba tener la sensación de abrazar a cada uno y decirle cuanto los quiere. Al estar cerca lo suficiente de ellos, buscó una forma de dejarle la nota, pero antes de eso, Bucky habló sobre salir con Steve a algún lugar junto con Tony.

\- Puede venir T'challa si quieres, no tengo ningún problema - Steve le sonrió y Bucky rodó los ojos.

\- Bien, le preguntaré -

Los chicos rieron cómplices y Peter sonrió. Bucky al fin había encontrado a alguien a quien amar, él siempre fue buena persona pero cada vez que una persona hablaba sobre amor romántico, su mirada cambiaba a una más seria. Tenía mala suerte con eso de buscar pareja, ya que cuando tenía terminaba siendo un patán que no le importaba en absoluto su bienestar, sólo lo enamoraban para acostarse con él y después dejarlo como si fuera nada, excusándose que las cosas habían cambiado y no estaban listos para una relación formal. Porque Bucky quería algo serio, no algo temporal, pero incluso con las chicas que estuvo pasaba lo mismo. Tal vez no era bueno escogiendo o se dejaba llevar muy fácil.

\- Bien, entonces aquí los dejo, voy a prepararme para salir - Steve se levantó de lugar al igual que Bucky, los dos se encaminaron a la salida, los otros tres chicos siguieron platicando y Peter tuvo un ataque de pánico interno. Si los chicos iban a comer eso significaba que tendría que salir. No era porque no conociera la pequeña ciudad, si no porque iría solo e idearse como hacerle llegar la nota, pero agarró valor y confió en sí mismo.

La nota de Thor seguía en su mano, con cuidado se acercó al rubio y pensó en dejárselo a lado suyo arriba de la mesa. Al hacerlo supo al instante que fue una mala idea. Los ojos de Loki fueron al post-it de inmediato y su expresión era una de confusión.

\- ¿Qué carajos es eso? - Agarró el papel y lo empezó a inspeccionar, se le hizo muy extraño que de un momento a otro hubiera aparecido de la nada junto con brillitos dorados.

Thor y Wanda lo miraron igual. Loki abrió sus ojos y se lo aventó a Thor, quien rápido lo tomó y su expresión cambió. El castaño no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y decir una grosería en voz baja. El rubio lo empezó a leer y sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos. Wanda mejor decidió dejarlos diciéndole a Loki que iría con Valkyrie y este asintió.

Loki lo miró un tanto preocupado porque empezó a llorar. Thor no dejaba de mirar el post-it con nostalgia. El pelinegro con hacerle reaccionar, le tomó la mejilla derecha con cuidado y levantó un poco su cabeza para que lo mirara, este tan sólo le sonrió chiquito y susurró.

\- Peter...- Loki captó el mensaje y no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña presión en su pecho. Agarró a Thor por los hombros y lo abrazó, el rubio correspondió y rodeó su cadera con sus brazos. Loki le dio un beso en su cabello corto, empezandolo a consolar mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Aun confundido por la nota, se dejó un recordatorio mental en ir a hablar con Wade, hoy no porque sabía que Thor lo necesitaría pero seguramente sería mañana.

Desde que Loki había visto la nota, Peter salió y no quiso saber nada más. Decidió que la poca felicidad que sintió por verlos se quedara un rato, así que decidido fue a buscar a Bucky para darle la nota.

🌾

\- No pareces un mal chico ahora que te veo bien - T'challa rió y estrecharon la mano al igual que con Tony. Se habían visto en dos ocasiones pero nunca llegaron a hablar del todo, tan sólo un saludo simple.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa del restaurante y empezaron a platicar sobre lo que harían en vacaciones. El 9 de Diciembre al fin podrían ir a sus casas con sus familiares. Tony platicó que él estaría en la casa de Steve, no quiso profundizar más el por qué.

Mientras ellos platicaban, Peter estaba sentado en una mesa detrás, realmente estaba entretenido en la conversación que llevaban, no pudiendo evitar escuchar y sonreír al ver a los chicos un poco más animados.

La mesera llegó y les tomó la orden. Peter escuchó que T'challa le preguntó a Bucky si quería ir a cenar en Noche Buena con su familia, por lo cual el de cabello largo sonrió sonrojado y le dijo que sí con un brillo en sus ojos. La otra pareja los miró orgullosos y se emocionaron soltando pequeñas risas.

Peter también rió y se le quedó viendo a los últimos. Recuerda que Tony y Steve le platicaron como se conocieron, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y la verdad admiraba mucho su amor.

Un día Tony estaba caminando apurado para llegar al salón, era su segundo año de universidad y se sentía un poco molesto. Él quería ir a otra pero su papá le empezó a replicar que no, porque esa le convenía. Llegó y no pudo evitar sentir náuseas.

Ese día no estaba de buen humor, el profesor les había comentado que formaría parejas para un proyecto de ciencias, y Tony no le gustó la idea, podría estar con cualquier compañero o compañera que no supiera trabajar. Prefería estar solo porque entendía su forma de hacerlo.

\- Hey Tony, ¿listo para saber quien será tu compañero? - Natasha lo miró con burla apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano.

Tony giró sus ojos con disgusto y empezó a platicar con Rhodes y Natasha. Pasaron 10 minutos para que el maestro llegara, todos acomodándose en sus lugares pero aún así se escuchaban sus voces.

El maestro los calló, empezó a decir que les diría sus parejas y Tony se quejó en voz alta, seguramente diciendo una grosería. El profesor sacó una hoja donde los tenía anotados y comenzó a leer.

\- Las primeras son, uh...Wanda y Carol -

Las dos chicas sonrieron animadas, se llevaban bien así que no sería difícil. El profesor seguía nombrando, algunos no se hablaban del todo y otros tuvieron suerte. Natasha estuvo con Sam, y Rhodes con Quill, el chico rodó los ojos porque sabía con los chistes patéticos que tendría que soportar.

Tony estaba ansioso, moviendo su pierna derecha y pensando en todas las posibilidades de quien le tocaría. Ya había dicho la mitad del salón, causándole cosquillas en su estómago.

\- Steve y...Oh vaya, tienes buena compañía. Estás con Tony -

El castaño volteó rápido con Rhodes quien estaba detrás de su lugar.

\- ¿Quién mierda es Steve? -

El moreno rió y apuntó al chico rubio que estaba en la segunda fila, el cual miraba al castaño con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡Pero no lo apuntes, idiota! ¡Me está observando! - Tony cubrió su cara con sus manos y se acomodó en la butaca.

Conocía a Steve Rogers pero nunca hablaron, ni siquiera una mirada se dirigían. No se llamaban la atención el uno al otro, tan sólo se ubicaban por el físico pero por el nombre les era difícil acordarse.   
Ciencias era una materia fácil para Tony, pero en el caso de Steve prefería mil veces historia, a lo cual ciencias sólo cumplía por hacerlo, no porque le gustara la materia.

El domingo quedaron en juntarse, ya que entre semana les fue difícil, Tony se encontraba en la casa de Steve, una muy cálida y hogareña, siendo el color café el dominante.

El castaño miraba atento todo, en algunos estantes había fotos enmarcadas junto con libros, pudo ver una del rubio y lo miró, pensando en cómo le hizo para estar delgado a tener un cuerpo bien trabajado. Después su mirada viajó a las paredes, encontrándose con un dibujo (suponía) de su mamá. Estaba hecho con lápiz de carbón y las facciones bien marcadas. Se sorprendió por el talento y buscó a Steve con la mirada. Lo encontró en la sala preparando libros. Quería preguntarle si fue él pero se guardó el comentario.

\- Bien, tengo todo listo - Steve le dio una mirada serena y el castaño se acercó a la mesa para después sentarse en una silla enfrente del rubio.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron pesadas, ninguno sacaba tema de conversación, sintiéndose incómodos. Sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los lápices al escribir, la goma de borrar y sus suspiros de por medio. Tony cuando trabajaba prefería poner música para inspirarse más, en ese momento lo estaba deseando demasiado. Miró a Steve y este estaba concentrado escribiendo.

El chico no era de mal ver, de hecho, le parecía atractivo pero hasta ahí. Sus ojos azules eran muy llamativos, su espalda ancha junto con sus brazos marcados, sus manos parecían suaves, y sus labios eran rosados.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -

Tony parpadeó varias veces y negó, soltando que estaba un poco cansado. Steve lo miró sospechoso.

\- Si necesitas alguna cosa puedes decirme -

\- No, estoy bien, gracias - Tony empezó a escribir apurado. Steve lo miró un rato confundido y siguió con lo suyo.

Después de unos minutos se hablaron para ponerse de acuerdo en que más hacer para el proyecto. El rubio dijo que podrían hacer unos sketches para el pequeño robot, Tony dijo que él los haría y este asintió de acuerdo.   
Tony empezó a recoger sus libros y se encaminó a la puerta acompañado de Steve, quien le dijo que sería mal educado de su parte el no despedirlo.

Steve al querer abrir la puerta escuchó el sonido de unas llaves y soltó un gruñido.   
La puerta se abrió y una linda señora cargando bolsas se hizo presente.

\- Oh, hola cariño, no sabía que tendrías visita - La señora le sonrió a Tony y el chico le regresó el gesto, ahora comprobando su teoría que ella era la del dibujo.

Steve tomó las bolsas, llevándolas a la cocina y Sarah le preguntó a Tony si vino para algo de la universidad, el castaño asintió y empezó una pequeña plática.

El rubio regresó y le comentó que ya tenía que irse. Sarah feliz por ver el nuevo amigo de Steve, lo despidió y le dijo que era bienvenido cuando quisiera. Cerrada la puerta, Sarah miró al rubio con una sonrisa.

\- Me cae bien, estoy segura que no será la última vez que lo vea - Se fue a la cocina para sacar las cosas de la bolsa. Steve rodó los ojos y le explicó que no mientras la ayudaba, sólo estaban para el proyecto. Ella lo miró con burla, dejó de acomodar las cosas, pellizcó la nariz del rubio y rió ante su queja.

\- Ya sabes que una mamá nunca se equivoca, ese chico tiene algo - Le sonrió - Ahora acomoda lo demás, cariño, tu papá llegará en una hora -

Steve suspiró.

\- Okay -

...

\- ¿Qué es esto? -

\- Los sketches -

\- Estos no lucen como unos -

\- Claro que sí, miralos bien -

\- Sea lo que sea, no es un robot -

\- Sí es un robot, se ve que no sabes apreciar el arte abstracto -

Steve rió y se los regresó, le dijo que él mejor los haría. Tony lo miró un poco enojado, pero viéndolo bien, no es como si le hubiera puesto mucho esfuerzo en hacerlos. Literal los hizo en la madrugada.

Pasado las tres semanas, se empezaron a llevar mejor. Todos los domingos iba a la casa de Steve y sus papás le hablaban como si lo conocieran de toda la vida, sacando temas de conversación interesantes. El castaño se sentía bien al ir, era como si se despejara de sus problemas internos al igual de que su casa, sintiendo los domingos menos monótonos.

A Steve ya no le desagradaba tanto la presencia de Tony, admitía que al principio no le cayó bien por su forma egocéntrica de tratar a los demás en su salón, pero si lo conocías bien, era alguien risueño, divertido y hasta cierto punto, amoroso. No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que lo miraba contar un chiste y sus papás reían como si fuera lo mejor que hayan escuchado, causando que el castaño tuviera un brillo en sus ojos. Incluso una vez se rió de un chiste suyo y Tony lo miró con una sonrisa, Steve le sonrió de vuelta.

Tuvieron tres meses para el proyecto y el día de la presentación llegó. Siendo ellos los ganadores, algo que no fue raro por la gran inteligencia de los dos. Fuera de todo, eran un gran equipo, sabían coordinarse y juntos lograban llegar a una conclusión acertada, excepto para sus sentimientos.

Después de que todo terminó desde hace tres meses, se hablaban poco, uno por sus talleres y otro porque, quizás ya no era lo mismo de antes, tenían la excusa de verse por el proyecto pero ahora no, lo tenían que hacer por cuenta propia.

Tony se empezó a juntar más con otros grados más grandes, dejando a sus amigos a un lado, causando que estos se enojaran y lo quisieran hacer razonar que no le convenía estar con ellos, pero no entendía.

Steve estaba más concentrado en sus calificaciones, sin pasar de alto sus amistades y de vez en cuando saliendo. A veces miraba a Tony, viendo que su comportamiento cambió y la verdad, le empezó a desagradar eso. Le preguntó a sus amigos que pasaba y ellos le contaron que desde hace semanas el castaño andaba raro.

Lo que no sabían, es que Tony se juntaba con ellos para poder cambiarse de universidad y ciudad, ya que escuchó que uno de ellos tenía contacto con el director y fácil podrían aceptarlo. Quería irse porque desde hace mucho sentía que estaba desperdiciando su vida, estudiando en una universidad que no le gustaba, compañeros molestos, y por si fuera poco, la situación con sus papás no ayudaba mucho.

Su padre era alguien estricto en su educación, nunca lo llegó a felicitar por su inteligencia y siempre pasaba desapercibido por él, así que tuvo que trabajar para sí mismo.   
Su madre era otro tema. Ella lo felicitaba y le daba abrazos con cariño, pero cada vez que Tony discutía con su padre, siempre se ponía de su lado. En cuestión de sentimientos, estaba abandonado y no le daban atención.

Dos meses las cosas seguían así.   
Hasta que un Tony cansado, lágrimas en los ojos y ojeras se hizo presente un domingo a las 10:47 pm en la casa de Steve. Tocó el timbre y Joseph abrió, viendo al chico con preocupación y rápido lo llevó al sofá. Le gritó a Steve para que bajara y el rubio lo hizo, sorprendiéndose por ver a Tony en esa situación. Desde hace un mes que le estuvo hablando para que dejara ese comportamiento estúpido suyo, pero el castaño no hacía nada más que insultarlo e ignorarlo.

Tony le platicó a tientas que tuvo un problema con su papá, a tal punto que le dio un ataque de ansiedad, sin saber controlarlo corrió a su habitación y se quedó una hora encerrado escuchando las quejas de su papá hacia él. No soportando todo, decidió salir del cuarto y salió a la calle, no sabía con quien ir porque sus amigos estaban enojados con él, así que pensó en el rubio.

Sarah llegó a la sala, le ofreció un vaso de agua y lo trató de calmar dándole un reconfortante abrazo, diciéndole que aquí también era su casa y no tenía que sentirse abandonado nunca más, causando que Tony cerrara sus ojos reprimiendo otras lágrimas.

Steve tenía un corazón amable, así que le ofreció al castaño su habitación y él durmió en el sofá, un poco incómodo pero sólo sería por un día.

La siguiente mañana fueron a la universidad juntos, su camino fue tranquilo y a Tony le ayudó para solucionar sus pensamientos. Desde ese momento Steve no preguntó más sobre lo que pasó ayer, no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo o que reviviera los recuerdos.

Pasó una semana y apesar de que Tony hablaba con los otros, empezó a hablarle más a Steve, volviendo sus pláticas diarias y risas.

Natasha, Rhodes y Bruce notaban que Tony estaba más relajado cuando Steve hablaba con él o estaba cerca, sintiendo por un momento que las cosas podrían mejorar. De a poco querían acercarse al castaño, pero no podían, casi siempre estaba pegado con el grupo o si no, con una chica bastante molesta de con ellos.

Steve se sentía un poco mejor, Tony le hablaba, reía y sonreía con él. Desde el incidente las cosas cambiaron entre ellos. Cada vez que se miraban en el salón por alguna casualidad, no podían evitar sonreír o hacer algún gesto gracioso para que el otro riera, sacando miradas confusas de sus amigos.  
Steve estaba consciente que Tony no le hablaba a sus amigos, le comentó sobre eso y el castaño sólo negó con la cabeza _"_ _No_ _es_ _de_ _mucha_ _importancia_ _._ _La_ _gente_ _cambia. Los_ _sentimientos_ _cambian_ _,_ _supongo_ _"._ Pero algo dentro de él sabía que esa no era la razón.

Tuvo que pasar otros dos meses para que, los dos chicos se dieran cuenta que no querían sólo una amistad. Se miraban de forma diferentes cada vez que estaban solos. Tony le ponía más interés a los gustos del rubio.   
Steve no podía evitar verlo cuando estaba distraído o escucharlo miles de horas de cosas de robótica que no comprendía a la perfección.   
Tony le gustaba verlo cuando dibujaba porque sacaba un poco su lengua para concentrarse o tan sólo ver sus gestos.   
Steve sonreía cuando Tony lo hacía, pensando que no había visto sonrisa tan más linda y tierna.   
Y por supuesto, no evitaban desaprovechar una oportunidad para tener contacto físico, aunque sea sentir por un momento la mano del otro.

Los dos estaban enamorados en secreto.   
Tony se empezó a sentir inseguro sobre salir de la universidad e irse porque la carta de aceptación y el boleto del avión habían llegado.   
Steve ya no quería empezar una relación con esa chica de tercer año que le aseguró llegar a aceptarla por quitar el sentimiento de soledad.

Las cosas se despedazaron cuando uno de los tipos con quien se juntaba Tony empezó a insultar a Bruce. Tony le dio un buen golpe en la mejilla, comenzando una pelea. Pocas personas estaban presentes hasta que varios empezaron a llamar a sus amigos y así formar un círculo. Porque, ¿qué hacía el genio de Tony Stark peleando?

Thor intervino en la pelea sosteniendo al otro chico, mientras que Tony fue calmado por Rhodes y Natasha.   
El chico no dejaba de soltar groserías, hasta que le empezó a gritar al castaño sobre su plan de irse, haciendo que se pusiera helado y aflojara su cuerpo.

Vio en la mirada de sus amigos preocupación y en la de Steve confusión, quien había llegado con Fury.   
En ese instante supo que tenía muchas cosas que explicar.

Ese día fue terrible porque no sólo tuvo que soportar los regaños del director, si no que sus amigos le dieron un gran sermón sobre lo que estaba decidido hacer y la indiferencia de Steve.   
¿Lo peor? Ese mismo día resultó que el rubio tenía novia.

Dos semanas después Tony decidió arreglar las cosas con sus amigos un sábado, pidiéndoles disculpas y que no se iría de la universidad. Había personas que lo amaban y no por la situación que vivía significaba terminar con todo, claro, quería trabajar en otra parte del mundo, pero esa meta podía esperar un poco.   
Ellos felices al ver la iniciativa del castaño, lo abrazaron y no pudieron evitar decirle cosas cariñosas.

— Ahora ve por tu hombre — Rhodes le sonrió y le dio una palmada en su espalda. Tony tan sólo sonrió.

El domingo el castaño estaba por ir a la casa de Steve para platicar, pero era de noche, mala idea en ir a esa hora.

Tocó el timbre, Steve abrió con una cara de cansancio, siendo cubierto por una sudadera roja y sus ojos somnolientos. Tony sintió ternura al verlo así.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —

Steve suspiró y salió de su casa, cerró la puerta, ahora esperando que Tony hablara.

— Lo siento, soy un imbécil, sé que lo sabes. No voy a irme de la universidad, de hecho, tiré a la basura la carta y el boleto igual. En verdad lo siento por actuar como un estúpido, merezco que no me hayas hablado y guardarte todo eso, lo siento — Tony sentía un poco de frío, el clima estaba fresco porque hace horas había llovido, y su cabello estaba despeinado por el aire.

Steve lo miró, queriendo inspeccionar si lo que decía era verdad o no, pero sus ojos nunca mentían, algo que pudo entender desde que lo conoció. Suspiró de nuevo y relajó su postura.

— Está bien, Tony, no hay nada que perdonar. Lo hiciste porque tenías muchos problemas y querías huir, algo que estuvo mal pero ya lo sabes. Sé que dentro de ti eres una buena persona, no lo retengas —

Steve tenía ganas de abrazarlo, decirle lo mucho que le gustaba y que por favor, dejara sus pensamientos negativos. Tony lo miraba y supo que era el momento de decirle, pero se le adelantó el otro.

— Terminé con Lucy ayer, la verdad no la soportaba, creo que quería ser porrista y por eso se me acercó. Igual es algo sin importancia para ti, creo — Steve esperaba una reacción, pero el castaño no hacía nada más que mirar el suelo — Pero, eh, bueno. Si quieres podemos dejar de hablar por un tiempo, creo que necesitas un respiro — El rubio estaba por encaminarse a la puerta.

Tony levantó su mirada y gritó un "no". Steve se le quedó viendo.

— ¿Sabes la otra razón por la que decidí quedarme? Fuiste tú, Steve. Tú eres la razón por la que estoy aquí. La razón por la que mi vida se volvió menos aburrida. La razón por la que le tomé gusto al arte y la verdad apesto, pero ver tu sonrisa burlona es mil veces mejor que verte desilusionado. La razón por la que creo que mi existencia no es una perdida de tiempo — El castaño lo miró seguro — Quiero estar contigo para siempre y no tengo opción sobre eso —

Steve lo miraba perplejo porque de todas las veces que soñaba en declararsele, esta no era una de esas. El rubio se puso nervioso y su pecho no dejaba de sentir cosquillas. Dio un paso adelante, le sonrió negando con la cabeza, haciendo que Tony lo mirara preocupado y con la respiración agitada.

— Ven aquí, gran tonto —

Steve le tomó por los hombros y juntó sus labios con el otro, haciendo que rápido reaccionara y correspondiera. Tony puso sus manos en la nuca del rubio, acariciando su cabello suave. El beso fue lento, lo suficiente para expresar lo que se habían guardado desde hace mucho.   
Los dos se separaron y se sonrieron.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? — Steve le acarició la mejilla izquierda y Tony cerró sus ojos.

— Por supuesto que sí — Los dos entraron a la casa felices y con besos de por medio.

Mientras por otro lado alguien los observó por la ventana.

— Le dije que las mamás nunca se equivocaban — Desde que Steve salió de la casa miró todo, sintiéndose en parte culpable por husmear en la privacidad de su hijo, pero quería asegurarse que ya no lo vería con esa cara larga.

— Cielo, deja a Steve en paz —

Sarah lo miró molesta pero luego sonrió.

— ¿Sabías que Tony ahora forma parte de la familia? Desde que lo vi supe que ese niño tenía un gran corazón. Me alegra que al fin pueda estar mejor —

— Me alegro que Steve al fin tenga pareja, pero deja que nos lo presente formalmente como tal. Ve a dormir —

Sarah hizo caso, no pudo evitar pensar en cuando fuera Noche Buena y Navidad para presumirles a su familia el buen chico que encontró su hijo.

🌾

Peter salió del restaurante, sintiendo el aire en su rostro y sus pequeños rulos moverse. Empezó a caminar hacia un pequeño parque que vio en el camino.   
Se sintió satisfecho porque darle la nota a Bucky no fue tan difícil, se la dejó abajo de su plato de comida. El de cabello largo lo notó, la tomó y mejor la guardó por si acaso, no se molestó en leerlo. Los otros tres chicos seguían hablando, tan entretenidos como para poner atención.

Peter se sentó en un columpio, no sin antes quitarle la poca nieve que tenía. El castaño se quedó largos minutos sentado, pensando en todos, en qué pasaría cuando cumpliera con las notas. Todavía le faltaba pero, le ponía ansioso en cuando tuviera que ir con May, incluso con Mj y Ned. Quería hacerse la idea de que podría lograrlo sin soltar una lágrima, pero a este paso y con lo que pasó, algo dentro de él sabía que las cosas no sucederían así.

— Te encontré —

Peter levantó la mirada, encontrándose con Wade. El chico estaba abrigado junto con su gorro de lana de siempre. Se sentó a lado de él y se mantuvo en silencio.

Peter volvió a ver el suelo con nieve y empezó a jugar con él con su pie. Suspiró, su mirada en cierta parte se veía melancólica. Se sostuvo de las cadenas y comenzó a columpiarse sólo con sus pies sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Su voz salió algo rasposa porque no había hablado en casi todo el día, apenas eran las 4:57.

Wade lo miró, asintió con una sonrisa e imitó la acción del castaño.

— Sí. Perdón por portarme indiferente, fue grosero de mi parte —

Peter se encogió de hombros, restándole ya poco. No tenía que rayarse la cabeza por cosas así, al fin que tan sólo estaría un tiempo.

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio, escuchando los autos, personas hablar, niños gritando y el ruido de la nieve siendo pisada.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — Peter lo volteó a ver.

— Le pregunté a Sam donde estaba Bucky y me dijo. Entré al restaurante pero no me vieron y yo tampoco a ti. Supuso que quizás estarías en alguna parte sentado reflexionando sobre la vida. Eres filósofo, ¿no? —

Peter rió y se estiró un poco para empujarle, causando que el otro también riera.

Se quedaron hablando como por diez minutos. El castaño le contó sobre lo sucedido y Wade le aplaudió por la valentía de no largarse a llorar, lo que hizo fue que ahora lo empujó y lo terminó tirando al suelo, quedando boca arriba. Los dos rieron. Así que Peter se sentó a su lado mirándole con una sonrisa serena, le quitó el gorro y empezó a acariciarle el cabello. Wade se puso nervioso pero se dejó llevar.   
Desde esa postura siguieron hablando, viéndose a veces por un largo tiempo a los ojos, tomándose la manos y jugando con ellas.

— A las próximas ahora sí te voy a ayudar. Y aparte, tengo que tener cuidado con Loki, no quiero quedarme solo con él y sus miradas que matan —

— Tranquilo, no creo que te haga algo malo —

— Lo dices porque a ti no te metió una serpiente en tu habitación en la madrugada por burlarte de Thor —

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo pasó? — Peter estaba ahogando una risa y puso su mano derecha en sus labios.

— Larga historia — 

🌷🌷🌷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia de Steve y Tony traté de hacerlo breve y no darle muchas vueltas a las situaciones. Aún así pienso que pudo haber quedado mejor ;(


	10. plática

_28 de Noviembre_

Wade estaba nervioso. Estaba a una hora de que fuera receso, sus manos no dejaban de moverse, así que para relajarse un poco, empezó a dibujar garabatos. La razón de su nerviosismo era porque tendría que sentarse con los chicos, y ahí, estaría Loki, la persona que quería evitar a toda costa. 

— Wade, ¿está todo bien? — Clint, quien estaba a su lado derecho le preguntó. El castaño lo miró y asintió no muy convencido. 

Pasó la hora de clase, empezando todos a retirarse de manera rápida. Él se quedó en su asiento no muy seguro de salir, pensó en hablarle a Peter para que le dijera qué hacer. Con pesar se levantó y fue al baño, entró al segundo cubículo cerca de la puerta.

Cerró sus ojos para relajarse, pensó en cosas que lo hicieran sentir mejor. Un ejemplo es, el que iría con su mamá en poco tiempo, volvería a sentirse en casa y al fin pasar tiempo de calidad con ella. Su respiración y el cosquilleo en su estomago empezaron a calmarse, sintiéndose por fin cómodo de cierta forma. 

Abrieron la puerta del baño, seguido de pasos apresurados y unas cuantas groserías. Wade estaba por salir, hasta que las voces que entraron lo detuvieron. En ese momento se arrepintió de no haber llamado a Peter. 

— Sabes, últimamente Wade ha actuado extraño, ¿no? — El chico de estatura promedio habló, haciendo que el otro dejara de ponerse delineador y lo volteara a ver curioso, sorprendiéndose por no ser el único que lo haya notado. 

— Hace mucho que lo vengo pensando, y sí, tienes razón, lamentablemente — Tony enarcó la ceja pero lo dejó pasar. Loki siguió con lo suyo y empezaron a platicar desde cuando su comportamiento empezó a cambiar, dándose cuenta que los únicos que lo notaban eran ellos junto con Natasha. Y es que era obvio, ellos eran los que sabían mejor del enamoramiento de Peter hacia ese cabeza hueca, y viceversa. Wade nunca les dijo algo sobre que le gustaba, pero se notaba a kilómetros, y Peter, siendo un chico inteligente, al parecer no lo veía. 

Wade era bastante obvio por su lenguaje corporal. Cada vez que hablaba con el castaño y lo hacía reír, el otro sonreía tiernamente y sus ojos brillaban, casi gritando un _"_ _cásate_ _conmigo"._

 _—_ ¿Vas a hablar con él? — Tony se recargó de espaldas en el lavamanos. 

Loki guardó el delineador en una bolsita negra que contenía maquillaje y asintió. 

— Sí, estoy pensando en hacerlo después de clases — Loki lo volteó a ver y observó que tenía un semblante de nostalgia. Tony no lo miraba, tenía su vista fija al frente. 

— No seas tan duro, tan sólo dile lo que tienes de decirle. Seguro ya tiene suficiente con lo que ha pasado — 

Loki sonrió un poco negando con la cabeza, le dio un apretón en el hombro izquierdo. 

— A pesar de tu fingido odio con él, lo aprecias — 

Tony rió desganado, asintió de manera perezosa y se quitó del lavamanos para mirar a Loki, quien lo observaba de manera tranquila. 

— Es sólo que, le tengo un poco de aprecio gracias a Peter, él estuvo cuando se sentía mal por alguna mala racha de su mente sobre...Ya sabes. Es un buen chico, pero tiene un tornillo salido, es todo — Sus ojos estaban algo cristalinos y habló en susurro como si fuera algo confidencial, aún así, Wade logró escucharlo y se sintió bien, logrando que una sonrisa se engrapara en su rostro. Al fin le caía bien al suegro. 

Loki fue a abrazarlo, algo inusual de él. Tony lo aceptó algo desconcertado. El más alto se separó y caminó a la puerta. 

— Necesitas un descanso, Tony. Y por supuesto un buen corrector para tus ojeras, espero estés durmiendo bien — Loki abrió la puerta esperando que el otro le siguiera. Tony echó una risa sarcástica y fue con él para después salir. 

Wade salió del cubículo, ahora sintiéndose menos nervioso, al fin podría comer sin esperar algún reclamo de Loki. Al rato tendría que esconderse bien para no encontrarle. 

Peter estaba en la biblioteca, en la parte donde menos había personas alrededor. Se encontraba esperando a Wade para poder darle las notas. Ahora sería Wanda, Carol, Sam y Clint. Decidió que las notas serían breves, ya que no se quería alargar tanto y tardar en entregar las faltantes. 

Wanda era una chica lista y en cierta parte reservada, pero muy linda con los demás. No dudaba en ayudar en quien lo necesitara. Hace tres años perdió a su hermano Pietro. El chico estaba caminando de noche por las calles de la ciudad, había quedado en llevarle la cena, pero pasaron las horas y nunca llegó.   
Un día después Wanda recibió una llamada que le decía que Pietro había fallecido por una bala perdida. Desde entonces la chica tiene una mirada de tristeza por la perdida de sus papás y hermano. Aún así, pudo encontrar el amor en una relación con Visión, un amigo realmente dulce y atento. 

Podía describir a Carol como la amiga más _cool_ que haya conocido. Era divertida, trabajadora y responsable.

Dos meses desde que entró a la universidad lo había defendido de un tipo que lo estaba insultando, ella escuchó un poco de sus palabras y no bastó para que le diera un puñetazo en la cara.   
Peter sorprendido se levantó de la mesa con la boca abierta, para después tartamudear de que no era necesario hacer eso. Carol le sonrió restándole importancia, entonces se dirigió al chico _"No te vuelvas a meter con él. A penas lo conozco como hace dos meses pero cualquiera que se le acerque para algo malo, lo mataré"_. Después de eso se llevó un castigo, pero no dejaba de agradecerle y desde ahí se hicieron buenos amigos.  
Más bien, a ella la veía como una buena amiga, y hasta en cierto punto, una hermana. 

— Gracias por esperarme. Estaba haciendo fila pero había dos personas delante de mí renegando que querían dos porciones más de gelatina, es un asco, ¿cómo les va gustar algo hecho por la escuela? — Wade hizo una cara de desagrado y ahora puso su atención en el castaño, esperando alguna orden de que tendría que hacer. 

Peter rodó los ojos. Le dijo a quienes irían las notas, al igual, le contó donde se encontraba cada uno en este momento. Wade asintió, las guardó en su sudadera. Iba a encaminarse hasta que el castaño lo detuvo. 

— Me gustaría acompañarte, creo que sera más fácil por si pasa algo —

Wade le sonrió y fueron juntos para buscar a Sam. 

Después de recorrer la escuela un rato, llegaron al salón de róbotica, por alguna extraña razón Sam se encontraba reparando algo y no comiendo. Los dos chicos entraron. Sam se percató de la presencia del chico y lo saludó con una sonrisa. Wade se acercó, preguntándole por qué no estaba con los demás. 

— Tengo que terminar este proyecto para mañana. No es tanto por ser responsable, es más porque aposté con Natasha y Steve a que lo terminaba primero que ellos — 

Wade rió y empezó una platica con él. Mientras el otro hablaba, Peter dejó la nota cerca del pequeño invento, esperando que lo notara. Después de hacerlo, volteó con Wade, levantando su pulgar derecho junto con una sonrisa y el otro asintió sonriendole igual. 

Sam era un chico extrovertido y amigable. Siempre tenía temas para platicar y para hacerte reír. También era un buen consejero. La relación con él era de amor-odio, obviamente se llevaban bien, pero nunca hacía falta molestarse al uno y al otro. Recuerda que fue la segunda persona que lo hizo sentir bienvenido en el grupo de amigos, nunca lo miró mal y siempre lo tomaba en cuenta. Tiempo después se les unió Bucky, creando un grupo de tres que apenas compartían media neurona. 

Wade terminó de platicar con Sam, diciéndole que apostaba por él y que no le defraudara. Salieron del salón y ahora se encaminaron a la cafetería. Peter se puso algo nervioso por el bullicio de personas, pero trató de relajarse solo y lo logró. Wade notó la tensión del otro y le rozó la mano para hacerle saber que no tenía que afrontarse en esa situación solo. 

Carol y Wanda estaban sentadas en una mesa junto con Natasha, Shuri y Hope. Las cinco conversaban animadamente.

Wade se acercó a la mesa, y sin pedir permiso o saludar, se sentó a lado de Carol. La chica lo miró con confusión.

— ¿Y eso que estás aquí? —

Wade levantó sus hombros despreocupadamente. Le dio una mirada a Peter para que dejara las notas en algún lugar. El castaño al recibir el mensaje, puso la nota de Carol en una bolsa de su suéter rojo. Con Wanda la puso discretamente en su libreta, primero asegurándose de que ninguna de las otras cuatro chicas lo viera.

Wade mientras tenía una conversación con ellas, sacándoles una sonrisa o que rodaran los ojos por sus palabras.

Natasha al verlo más animado se sintió feliz, logrando una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero algo fallaba. Wade se veía nervioso y miraba constantemente a un punto en específico.   
Por un momento dirigió su vista a donde el otro estaba mirando, pero el chico le llamó sobre algo y su mirada casi suplicaba que le pusiera atención.   
Ella trató de ignorarlo.

El timbre sonó dando a entender el fin del receso.

— Bueno señoritas, me retiró, tengan un buen día — Se levantó despidiéndose de cada una con una sonrisa.

Natasha no lo perdió de vista en ningún segundo mientras el otro se iba, pero le pareció curioso que al cruzar la puerta, ya no estaba, no vio si cruzó algún pasillo o algo.

— Wade es todo un caso — Hope negó con la cabeza y rió.

— Imagínate yo que lo tengo que aguantar todo un día — Shuri suspiró, haciendo que las demás rieran.

🌾

— No sé si sea buena idea, Peter —

— Claro que sí, no va pasar nada, ya nos aseguramos que Clint no va llegar en este rato —

Los dos chicos se encontraban afuera de la habitación de Clint, la que una vez compartió con el castaño.   
Las clases habían terminado. A Peter se le ocurrió la "grandiosa" idea de ir a la habitación, ya que Wade no era de llevarse muy bien con el practicante de arquero. Aparte, no tendrían que improvisar para acercarse al otro.

Wade abrió la puerta indeciso y entró al cuarto, no sin antes cerrarla.

La habitación seguía igual, las cosas de Clint de la misma posición. Sólo que, en la parte que solía ser del castaño, sus pertenencias ya no estaban, ni una sola.   
La cama estaba tendida pero con otras sabanas.  
Peter hizo una mueca, el cuarto se sentía vacío.

Wade encontró una libreta, al parecer de dibujos o algo de arquitectura. Dejó la nota en la primera hoja.

— Listo. ¿Nos vamos? Estar aquí me hace sentir un ladrón — Se volteó para ver a Peter, pero este se encontraba sentado en la que solía ser su cama, estaba mirando sus zapatos, los cuales estaban un poco sucios.

Clint fue un tipo realmente amable.   
La primera vez que llegó y le asignaron su habitación, sentía nervios por quien sería su compañero. Pero al llegar al cuarto y ver a un chico tratando de ver si quedaba perfecto su póster en la pared, se dio cuenta que se llevarían bien.

Clint al parecer conocía a los demás gracias a Natasha, técnicamente él lo presentó delante de todo el grupo. Antes de hacerlo, le dijo _"_ _Sé_ _lo_ _duro_ _que_ _puede_ _ser_ _llegar_ _a_ _una_ _escuela_ _y_ _no_ _conocer_ _a_ _nadie_ _._ _Pero_ _esta_ _vez_ _,_ _amigo_ _mío_ _,_ _corres_ _suerte_ _,_ _conozco_ _como_ _a_ _la_ _mitad_ _de_ _personas_ _aquí_ _"._

Peter le agradecía eternamente el que en sus noches tormentosas, él estaba ahí. Clint escuchaba al otro llorar porque tenía su oído agudo, así que iba con el castaño, lo reconfortaba un momento y después se ponía a platicar de cualquier cosa para distraerlo. Peter le decía que no era necesario hacerlo, pero el otro le replicaba. A veces, el castaño quedaba dormido después de unas horas de escucharlo, y Clint, satisfecho, iba a dormir de nuevo.

— ¿Peter? —

El castaño salió de su trance, se paró y revolvió un poco su cabello sin mirarlo.

— Sí, sí. Podemos irnos —

Wade se acercó al otro, le revolvió más el cabello, ganándose una queja del castaño y un pequeño manotazo. Wade rió. Peter se le quedó viendo, soltando una dulce sonrisa.

Wade abrió la puerta, pero al hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa que lo estaba esperando.

— Estamos en problemas — El más alto le susurró a Peter, pero este negó asustado.

— No. Tú estás en problemas —

El castaño desapareció y Wade se sintió frustrado por la situación que tendría que pasar.

Loki lo miraba serio, sin decir nada. Sus ojos pasaron de arriba y abajo, analizando a Wade. Mientras el otro estaba nervioso, sus manos empezaron a sudar.

— ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Clint? —

Wade se aclaró la garganta, esperando que una buena mentira saliera de su boca.

— Vine a dejar unos cuadernos, se supone que Bruce lo iba a hacer pero se fue con Tony a no sé donde —

Trató de convencerse a sí mismo, no dejando que su mirada lo delatara.  
Loki lo seguía viendo, alzó una ceja y bufó.

— Como sea, quiero hablar contigo —

Wade asintió esperando que se viera seguro. Loki cruzó sus brazos y relajó sus hombros.

— Hace días que te veo raro, no me malinterpretes, no me interesas en lo más mínimo — Wade sabía a que rumbo iba a tomar todo, así que preparó sus mejores argumentos. — La situación es que, cuando hablamos sobre los post-it esos, nunca estás o no muestras interés. Digo, ese asunto es sobre Peter, ¿no se supone que te importaba? —

El castaño lo miró con atención para después suspirar y mirarlo serio.

— Claro que me importaba y me sigue importando. La cosa es...Todo lo que ha pasado me ha aturdido. De un momento a otro aparecen cosas sobre él y, no sé como reaccionar. ¿Sabes cómo se siente cuando esperas una buena calificación en una materia y al final obtienes una mala? —

El pelinegro asintió atento.

— Así me siento yo, me siento desconcertado y decepcionado en cierta parte. Pasó el accidente...No esperaba ya nada sobre él, me estaba rindiendo y...—

— ¿Y qué? — Loki movió su cabeza al lado derecho, como si fuera un perrito que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Wade suspiró de nuevo. Era cierto lo que estaba diciendo, al parecer su mente no ayudó en formular una mentira, pero no diría una palabra que lo pusiera en sospecha.

— Y un día...Me desperté, me dije a mi mismo que no podía seguir así — Con eso no quedó tan convencido, pero al parecer el otro lo creyó a duras penas.

Loki volvió a su posición inicial, frotó sus manos y las puso adentro de su abrigo negro.

— No eres el único que ha estado así. Es completamente válido lo que sientes. Quizás no lo parezca pero Tony es el más afectado, ha tenido pesadillas cada noche y su ansiedad no ayuda en nada. ¿Escuchaste sobre que a Bucky le llegó una nota? —

Wade susurró un "sí" como si fuera un niño pequeño.

— A Tony le afectó un poco, hoy estaba un poco serio. Todos estamos confundidos por todo eso, no sabemos de donde provienen. Cada uno siente el dolor de diferente manera y no debemos menospreciarlo.   
Así que, si necesitas algo, tan sólo hablar, nos tienes a nosotros — Loki le dio una sonrisa que fácil se podría confundir con una mueca, pero el otro entendió y se sorprendió por ver el lado suave del chico. A pesar de que su físico decía que era un sarcástico insensible, no lo era.

Si Peter se hubiera quedado, se habría dado cuenta como Loki cambió en ese aspecto, cuando antes bien podría decirte palabras filosas. Quizás, sólo mostraba su parte suave cuando trataba de sus amigos.

— Claro, sí, gracias — Wade se quiso dar una bofetada en ese mismo momento por su respuesta tan estúpida.

Loki rodó los ojos pero lo volvió a mirar.

— Nunca te guardes algo que puede ser crucial en tu vida o con alguien, sólo te hace sentir más carga emocional — El pelinegro lo miró por última vez y se despidió con la mano, dejando a un Wade pensativo.

Peter estaba buscando alguna canción que poner en la computadora de Wade para no quedarse en silencio.   
Tuvo suerte porque Scott todavía no llegaba, y por lo que pudo escuchar, iba a verse con Quill a solas, sintiéndose emocionado.

El castaño escuchó que la puerta fue abierta, cerró Youtube, pero el que entró fue Wade y lo volvió abrir como si nada.

El otro se sentó en su cama, pasó sus manos por su rostro para después soltar un gruñido de estrés. Peter notó eso, se le ocurrió una canción, la escribió y dejó que se reprodujera _"_ _Time_ _After_ _Time"_ de _Cyndi_ _Lauper_.

El castaño se levantó de la silla, fue a lado de Wade y le acarició el cabello, haciendo que quitara sus manos donde las tenía y lo mirara.

— Perdón por dejarte —

Wade negó.

— Tranquilo, aún si estabas ahí, seguro pasaba lo mismo, no iba a cambiar nada. Y por favor, recuerda la regla que acordamos —

Peter retiró su mano, asintió por no haberse acordado de eso. Le preguntó que le había dicho Loki. Wade le platicó, dejando que el castaño se quedara anonadado por eso, sintiendo una calidez en su pecho.

Wade tan sólo le resumió lo que él dijo, Peter lo miró con cuidado, esperando que no fuera falso.

— No tienes nada que ocultarme a mí, ¿verdad? — Wade lo miró con pánico y negó soltando un bufido.

— Claro que no —

Peter asintió despacio sin dejar de verlo.

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Wade, no dejes que las cosas te consuman — El castaño le dio una sonrisa que fue bien recibida por el chico.

Peter al seguirlo viendo desganado, se levantó del lugar, un poco apenado empezó a bailar al ritmo de la canción. Wade lo miró sonriendo.

— Baila conmigo, no me dejes aquí solo como ridículo —

Wade rió y por supuesto que le siguió el juego, dejándose llevar.   
Peter lo tomó por los hombros, el otro paró lo que estaba haciendo, y el castaño le besó la mejilla izquierda. La razón por la que lo hizo fue para hacerlo sentir un poquito mejor, pero también, porque deseaba tener otro tipo de contacto físico.   
Wade lo miró sorprendido y rió nervioso, para después seguir bailando juntos.

_"_ _If_ _you're_ _lost_ _,_ _you_ _can look_ _and_ _you_ _will_ _find_ _me_ _"._

🌷🌷🌷  
  



	11. descubrir

_1_ _de_ _Diciembre_ _._

El clima era frío. Afuera la nieve seguía sin parar, llenando las calles de color blanco, casi llegando a la pureza que la humanidad buscaba y esperaba encontrar algún día.   
Había personas caminando, sus prendas siendo cubiertas por copos de nieve, pero los niños parecían disfrutarlo. Mientras los adultos se quejaban en voz baja porque sus trajes estaban siendo ensuciados.

Peter suspiró. Estaba recargado en la ventana de la habitación de Wade y Scott. Hace una hora que fueron a clases, y el castaño, prometió que volvería por él para dejar las notas.   
Así que lo estaba esperando pacientemente, mientras en la computadora se reproducía la canción _"_ _Save_ _it_ _for_ _later_ _"_ de _The_ _english_ _beat_ _._

Peter no tenía mucho que hacer, sólo buscar cosas en internet y observar como la vida transcurría sin él. Por unos momentos se sentía tan...Insignificante y pequeño en el mundo. Porque, eso daba a entender que no importara que persona podría morir, la vida no le iba a importar y seguiría su transcurso. No iba a detenerse.   
Las únicas cosas que generarían un impacto sería en la vida de sus seres amados. En su propio mundo, en su propia mente, el universo se detiene.

El castaño lo sabe bien.  
Recuerda cuando llegó del funeral de su tío Ben, y él, sin saber qué hacer, se sentó en el comedor.   
Su mirada parecía estar fija en algún lugar, pero no era así. No pasaba ningún pensamiento. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba respirando.   
Estaba quieto, sin tener ganas de ir a su cuarto que quedaba a unos cuantos pasos.   
Sentía una presión en su pecho, sabía que algo le faltaba, pero le costaba admitirlo. De una forma u otra, se sentía a gusto en el silencio, como si le diera ese consuelo que necesitaba.

Y en un instante, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Recordó el porqué estaba así. Recordó de donde venía. Recordó la noticia. Recordó a él tratando de analizar todo. Ahora estaba llorando encorvado en silencio en la silla, no secándose las lágrimas, soltando pequeños hipos y abrazándose a sí mismo en un intento de sentir algo.

— ¿Peter? —

El castaño a duras penas pudo levantar su cabeza y mirar a May, que estaba siendo bloqueada por sus lágrimas. Las secó. May lo miró con comprensión y lo abrazó. Peter correspondió, dejándose llevar una vez más por sus emociones.

— Despierta —

Sintió una mano en su cabeza y luego que le acariciaban el cabello.

— Peter, si no despiertas me voy a ir a mi casa y no te voy a invitar de la lasaña de mi mamá en navidad —

El castaño abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Volteó a ver a Wade y este le sonreía. Se sentó en la esquina sobrante de la ventana.

— Me alegra que hayas descansado —

Peter se levantó del lugar para estirarse, Wade lo miraba atento, esperando órdenes. El castaño le dio una sonrisa y fue a la mesa para darle los notas, este las recibió y las empezó a revisar. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio el último nombre.

— ¿Loki? ¿Estás seguro? —

Peter asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de él para recargarse en la pared a lado de la puerta.   
Wade sabía que algo andaba mal con el castaño, desde que llegó no había soltado ni una palabra y su mirada parecía vacía, queriendo fijarse en un punto en específico que no fuera sus ojos.

Guardó las notas en su sudadera y empezó a contarle donde se encontraría cada uno para darselas.

— Con Loki es más difícil, pero no imposible. Estará en deportes en la siguiente hora. Así que, hay que apresurarnos con los otros tres —

Peter volvió a asentir con la mirada agachada al suelo.

Wade estaba vez fue con él, levantó su cabeza tomándolo del mentón. Peter dirigió su vista a la cama de Scott, pero sintió que sus ojos le picaban y ya no podía ver con mucha claridad.

— Ven aquí — Wade rodeó los hombros del otro con sus brazos, haciendo que la frente del castaño quedara en el hueco de su cuello. Peter tenía sus brazos descansando en la cintura.

El castaño sólo lloraba, sintiendolo casi igual que en su sueño. Pero esta vez, alguien más lo consolaba y lo hacía sentir presente con unas caricias en su cabello. No sintiendo que era una clase de fantasma, aunque, en realidad lo fuera.

— La extraño mucho. Quiero verla — Susurró de forma entrecortada, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo por hablar.

— Sé que lo haces, Peter. Pero ahora no puedes ir, tienes que esperar un rato más. Cuando le vayas a escribir, asegurate de que plasmes todo lo que sientes — Wade apretó el agarre, queriendo protegerlo.

Peter asintió desganado, teniendo que quedarse con esa idea y aferrarse a que todo marcharía bien según lo planeado.   
Tres minutos quedaron abrazados hasta que Peter se calmó, se soltaron de a poco y Wade le acarició la mejilla derecha, haciendo que el otro le diera una dulce sonrisa.

— Bien. Ahora antes de que termine el receso, tenemos que ir con Valkyrie, esa señorita anda practicando no sé-que-cosa con Clint —

Peter rió porque ese par practicaban cosas de karate. Valkyrie sabía defenderse demasiado bien y antes le prometió que le enseñaría algunas cosas.

— ¿Vamos? — Wade le ofreció su mano y la aceptó.

— Vamos —

Caminaron hasta llegar a las canchas y lo confirmaron, ahí estaban ellos dos. Se quedaron un rato platicando a los lejos, agarrados de las manos, pensando en qué hacer. La cosa fue que, no sabían exactamente como darle la nota si estaba ocupada. Pero Peter siempre tenía una brillante idea, una que a Wade no le gustó.

— Me niego —

Peter rodó los ojos.

— Wade, si no lo haces, ¿cómo más podríamos hacerlo? ¿No sonaría sospechoso que llegaras y sólo les hablaras porque sí? —

— Uh, hemos estado haciendo eso con todos —

Peter se quedó un momento pensando, dándose cuenta que era cierto.

— ¡Como sea! Sólo pídele que te enseñe alguna defensa y mientras yo le dejo la nota — Quitó su mano con la de Wade y se cruzó de brazos, casi retándolo.

— Ugh, bien. Tienes suerte de que tengo buena condición física —

Peter le sonrió feliz y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para darle ánimos, Wade sólo lo miró con recelo fingido. Se dirigieron ahí y Valkyrie lo notó, levantando su mano para saludarlo al igual que Clint cuando lo vio.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Willy? — La chica le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, esta vez, sacándole un poco el aire. Y se preguntó cómo es que aguantaría la fuerza de ella.

— Vine a pedirles un gran favor, en especial a ti — Apuntó a la castaña y ella sonrió interesada.

— No me digas, quieres que te enseñemos karate— Clint hizo un sonido de sorpresa y puso sus manos en su boca, después chilló de emoción. — Claro que sí. Valkyrie, es hora de enseñar nuestras grandes cualidades —

Clint explicó que Valkyrie le enseñaría, pero que practicaría con él primero. Y Wade, todo nervioso, asintió no muy seguro, pero volteó a su lado izquierdo para encontrar a Peter queriéndose reír.

— ¿Listo? — La castaña se puso atrás de él, hizo que abriera las piernas y ella metió uno entre ellas. Wade sintió miedo, pero por suerte, abajo de ellos había una colcha.

— Creo que sí —

Antes de que dijera algo más, Valkyrie ya lo había tirado al piso y Wade sintió dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero no se quejó.

— Yo- — Se levantó de ahí como pudo y los dos lo vieron burlón. Wade los ignoró y buscó con la vista a Peter, lo encontró, pero este le dijo que todavía no le dejaba nada. Wade soltó una grosería.

— ¿Qué tal un par más? Si quiero sobrevivir en la calle en la noche, necesito saber —

— Como usted ordene, mi rey — Valkyrie fue con él, pero en el proceso, le explicaba como hacer cada cosa y donde dar mejor. Wade soltaba suspiros para no soltar uno de dolor, porque la castaña tenía mucha fuerza, y a pesar de que él entrenaba, no sentía que se podía comparar con ella.

Después de cuatro minutos explicándole, lo dejó en la colcha sintiendo un poco de dolor en su espalda. Clint y Valkyrie lo dejaron ahí mientras a lo lejos, hablaban de otra cosa, pero al verlo ahí sin moverse, decidieron acercarse.

— Hey, te esforzaste mucho, amigo. Estoy seguro que ahora puedes llevarlo en práctica — Wade estaba boca arriba, por lo que vio que estaban hincados a lado de él y sólo veía sus rostros.

— Lo hiciste bien, Willy. Un poco atarantado, pero hiciste lo mejor — Le dio un apretón en el hombro sonriendo burlona.

Se despidieron de él porque iban a ir a comer, y este, con todo y dolor los despidió. Todavía no se movía de la colcha y mientras, se preguntaba porqué Clint no estaba decaído, ya que, a cada persona que le dejan una nota, al siguiente día se ve que algo cambió. Pero con él no fue así. Supuso que quizás no lo había encontrado.

Unos rizos color castaños se dieron a la vista, y de pronto apareció Peter con una sonrisa de diversión.

— Eso debió doler —

Wade rodó los ojos, le extendió su mano a Peter para que lo levantara y así lo hizo. Se quedó un rato tratando de recuperarse, hasta que recordó que faltaba Stephen para el post-it.

— Bien, ahora iremos con Stephen. Seguramente está en el comedor —

Wade le preguntó qué cosa le había escrito a Valkyrie mientras caminaban, ya que no veía que antes se juntaran mucho. A lo que Peter le contesto que quiso hacer una excepción con ella, quería ayudarla con Carol y si alguien no le daba un empujón fuerte, seguro quedaría toda su vida lamentándose de no salir con ella.

— Así que, ¿sólo estás escribiéndole a las personas que más impactaron en tu vida? — Wade lo miró curioso.

— Sí, digo, en serio me gustaría escribirle a todos. Pero creo que lo mejor es que sea así — Le sonrió nostálgico.

— ¿Y qué le escribiste sobre Carol? — Le preguntó con un tono más curioso.

Peter echó una risa y negó con la cabeza.

— No muchas cosas importantes. Sólo lo necesario —

Con Stephen fue más fácil de lo que pensaron. Wade sólo tuvo que distraerlo un momento con una duda que traía de ciencias, y Stephen, a pesar de que no era muy paciente, le explicó. Haciendo que duraran más de lo planeado y Wade al fin aprendiendo, se puede decir que algo positivo salió de ahí.

Ahora se encontraban escondidos en el cuarto del conserje, esperando que los alumnos entraran a los salones y Wade pudiera ir a canchas.  
El cuarto no era pequeño, más bien mediano, ya que eran muchos los productos de limpieza. Los dos se encontraban pegados a la puerta. Wade con su oreja izquierda escuchando y Peter con la derecha, haciendo que sus caras estuvieran de frente, pero sus ojos estaban divagando para otros lugares. 

— ¿No hubiera sido más fácil que pidieras permiso para ir al baño en vez de saltarte la clase? — Se escuchaba molestia en su voz, no quería que Wade atrasara su educación sólo por él y su corta instancia. 

— Nope — 

Peter soltó un sonido de frustración y siguió en lo suyo. Después de unos cuatro minutos salieron tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a las canchas y vieron a Loki sentado en las gradas. Miraba su cuaderno con mucha atención, al parecer estaba resolviendo algo. El profesor no se encontraba en ningún lugar, así que eso les facilitaba más. 

— Creo que esta vez tendremos que ir tomados de las manos. Digo, es sólo dejar la nota, anda distraído — Wade lo miró esperando una afirmación, la cual tardó un poco en llegar. Peter estaba mirando atento a Loki, tenía miedo de que su reacción fuera negativa, pero al final, ¿eso no es lo qué estaba pasando con todos? 

— Está bien — 

Fueron con él, al subir las gradas intentaron no hacer ningún ruido, lo cual pudieron lograr. Wade dejó la nota a lado del estuche de Loki, una de color negro.   
Al ya estar abajo, vieron que el pelinegro buscaba algo en su estuche, entonces, su mirada fue a la nota. La miró con horror y Peter quiso alejarse de ahí, pero no se movía. 

Tomó la nota mientras temblaba un poco y si se podía, su piel estaba más pálida. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, sus ojos se volvían rojizos, su corazón estaba acelerado y su mirada decaía más. En esos momentos, se encerró tanto en su burbuja que pensó que estaba solo, el ruido de los gritos parecían muy lejanos. Se dejó llevar y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. No queriendo hacer ruido, tapó su boca con su mano derecha. 

— Loki, ¿qué tienes? — Natasha vio de lejos que el pelinegro estaba llorando, pero no observó que alguien más se acercara con él. Pero cuando estuvo a su lado y al ver una hoja, supo de que se trataba. Sintió un nudo en su garganta. 

Loki la miró y también que otros se empezaban a acercar. Queriendo evitar eso, se levantó rápido, bajó unos cuantos escalones y fue al baño. Thor al verlo, fue con él para tranquilizarlo, sabía por lo que estaba pasando y más si trataba de Peter. 

— ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? — Tony llegó a lado de Natasha, quien estaba sentada con sus manos recargadas en sus muslos y pasó una mano por su frente, tratando de tranquilizarse. 

— Estaba llorando, ya sabrás el porqué — 

Tony alzó una ceja. Miró a donde estuvo Loki y vio dos post-it rosas mexicanos. En la esquina de una estaba escrito _"_ _Para_ _Loki_ _",_ y claro que supo a quien pertenecía esa letra. Escuchó unos pasos de alguien corriendo en la entrada, pero no vio a nadie. Dirigió su vista a las notas, se sentó, y se dispuso leer.

_" Si h_ _as_ _recibido_ _una_ _nota_ _,_ _significa_ _que_ _eres_ _importante_ _en_ _mi_ _vida_ _o_ _hiciste_ _un_ _cambio positivo_ _en_ _ella_ _._

  
_Hey_ _, ¿_ _cómo_ _estás_ _?_ _Ojalá_ _que_ _bien_ _:)_  
 _Hace_ _mucho_ _que_ _no_ _hablamos_ _,_ _no_ _sé_ _como_ _estés_ _exactamente_ _y_ _si_ _la_ _relación_ _con_ _tu_ _papá_ _no_ _ha_ _mejorado_ _._ _La_ _verdad_ _,_ _si_ _las_ _cosas_ _siguen_ _así_ _,_ _es_ _mejor_ _dejarlo_ _ir_ _._ _No_ _vale_ _la_ _pena_ _aferrarte_ _a_ _una_ _persona_ _que_ _no_ _te_ _aprecia_ _._

 _Te_ _extraño_ _._ _Realmente_ _lo_ _hago_ _._  
 _Lo_ _siento_ _por_ _lo_ _que_ _dije_ _esa_ _noche_ _,_ _no_ _supe_ _medir_ _mis_ _palabras_ _._ _Pero_ _que_ _sepas_ _,_ _que_ _nunca_ _te_ _guardé_ _ningún_ _rencor_ _._ _Entiendo_ _que_ _hayas_ _respondido_ _de_ _esa_ _forma_ _._ _Nunca_ _debí_ _de_ _meterme_ _en_ _cosas_ _donde_ _no_ _me_ _llamaban_ _._ _Espero_ _que_ _sepas_ _que_ _las_ _cosas_ _entre_ _nosotros_ _están_ _bien_ _._  
 _Quizás_ _nunca_ _pueda_ _recibir_ _una_ _disculpa_ _de_ _tu_ _parte_ _,_ _pero_ _sé_ _que_ _lo_ _haces_ _con_ _tus_ _acciones_ _._ _T_ _u_ _único_ _problema_ _,_ _quizás_ _,_ _es_ _que_ _gritas_ _sin_ _dejar_ _que_ _llores_ _._

 _2\. Por_ _último_ _, me_ _gustaría_ _decirte_ _que_ _eres_ _una_ _gran_ _persona_ _,_ _a_ _pesar_ _de_ _que_ _a_ _veces_ _te_ _ocultes_ _con_ _ese_ _sarcasmo_ _o_ _palabras_ _para_ _protegerte_ _a_ _ti_ _mismo_ _del_ _dolor_ _._  
 _Y_ _también_ _,_ _decirte_ _que_ _no_ _siempre_ _debes_ _de_ _hacerlo_ _._  
 _La vida te romperá. Nadie puede protegerte de eso, y vivir solo tampoco lo hará, porque la soledad también te romperá con su anhelo. Tienes que amar. Tienes que sentir. Es la razón por la que estás aquí en la tierra. Estás aquí para arriesgar tu corazón. Estás aquí para ser tragado. Y cuando suceda que estás quebrado, o traicionado, o abandonado, o herido, o la muerte cerca,_ _déjate_ _sentar junto a un manzano y escucha como las manzanas caen a tu alrededor en montones, desperdiciando su dulzura._ _Dite_ _a ti mismo que_ _probaste_ _tantos como pudiste._

 _Lo_ _más_ _valiente_ _que_ _puedes_ _hacer_ _,_ _es_ _mantenerte_ _dulce_ _y_ _amable_ _aún_ _cuando_ _el_ _mundo_ _ha_ _sido_ _cruel_ _contigo_ _._

 _Con_ _amor_ _y_ _cariño_ _,_ _Peter_ _Parker_ _._  
 _Cuidate_ _mucho_ _!!"_

_🌾_

Wade y Peter estaban otra vez en el cuarto del conserje, cada quien estaba sentado en una esquina, lejos del otro.  
Peter estaba en silencio, sus piernas juntas a su torso, recargaba su mentón en sus rodillas y miraba atento a la puerta. Wade lo miraba, notando un ligero rubor en la punta de su nariz, sus ojos parecían cansados, como si ya tuviera sueño.

Peter no pudo evitar ver a Loki quebrándose, así que lo agarró fuerte de la mano y salieron corriendo. Wade no se opuso a pesar de que le doliera un poco la espalda. 

Sabía que Loki era como parte de su familia, quizás hasta como un hermano, pero siempre estuvo ahí para el chico.   
Peter le contó que al principio Loki lo miraba raro, pero conforme al tiempo, empezó a cambiar y le hablaba más. Una vez hizo una cena con sus amigos en su casa, la cual era muy espaciosa y con decoraciones elegantes. 

Todos estaban metidos en su conversación, él decidió ir a la cocina a servirse más agua natural, y escuchó que alguien entró. Era una señora bien vestida, su rostro transmitía tranquilidad y su voz era relajada. Le preguntó a Peter quién era, ya que no lo había visto antes. Y él con nervios por interactuar con gente nueva, iba a presentarse, pero una mano en su hombro lo interrumpió. 

_"_ _Es_ _Peter_ _,_ _mamá_ _._ _Un_ _nuevo_ _amigo_ _de_ _la_ _universidad_ _"_

  
En ese momento sintió una explosión en su pecho porque Loki lo veía como uno.

Peter vio al pelinegro en todas sus facetas, y muy dentro de él se alegraba de que Loki sintiera que podía bajar su guardia cerca de él. Significaba que confiaba en su persona.   
Y dolía que, por unas estúpidas palabras y un gran orgullo entre ellos dos, las cosas hubieran cambiado.

— ¿Falta Rhodes? — La voz de Peter se escuchó rasposa.

— Sí, como ya terminó la otra hora, supongo que está en robótica — Habló despacio, queriéndole transmitir tranquilidad.

Peter soltó un suspiro y se tuvo que recordar que sólo estaría un tiempo aquí, no tenía que aferrarse a las personas y alargar sus sentimientos. Se permitía sentir por un momento para después seguir con su camino.

Miró a Wade y este le sonrió.

— Vamos —

Se levantaron, antes de salir tomaron sus manos pero, Wade lo detuvo un momento y le dio un beso a su mano izquierda que estaba sosteniendo. Peter se sonrojó y soltó una risa nerviosa.

— Si sigues llorando tus ojos se te van a secar, se van a ser como unas pasitas —

Peter lo miró con cara de _"_ _¿en_ _serio_ _?"_.

— Sólo vamos con Rhodes, idiota — Soltaron una risa y fueron al salón.

Al llegar, vieron que estaba en la última mesa junto con Tony, que estaba sentado observando lo que estaba haciendo Rhodes. Su expresión parecía aburrida.   
Rhodes estaba arreglando unas cosas al robot, ya que tenía una luz roja que prendía y apagaba. Al parecer, era el robot que el castaño le platicó una vez a Steve.

— Me vendría muy bien tu ayuda aquí, Tony —

El pelinegro suspiró con exageración. Se acercó con él y le empezó a indicar algunas cosas, Rhodes entendió y Tony volvió a su posición inicial. Desde hace días su ánimo estaba por los suelos, pero trataba de verse bien por sus amigos. No podía bajar la máscara delante de ellos, tenía que mantenerse fuerte. En su soledad se las arreglaba para recuperarse.

— Hey, ¿sabes qué pasó con Loki? — Rhodes le preguntó mientras seguía en su trabajo.

— Mmh, creo que Thor logró tranquilizarlo. Mintieron de que Loki se sentía mal para que descansara en su habitación —

— Merece un descanso. ¿Escuchaste que a Stephen le llegó una nota? —

El sueño se le quitó a Tony y enderezó su espalda.

— ¿Cómo? ¿En serio? —

Rhodes asintió con la cabeza, le explicó que fue en receso.

— Dice que después de que Wade hablara con él y se fuera, abrió su cuaderno y ahí estaba —

Tony empezó a armar cabos, no quería llegar a una conclusión exacta pero, a este paso sólo tenía una respuesta.

— Sé que Stephen y tú piensan un poco igual, pero no. Dice que Wade no pudo ser porque su cuaderno estaba lejos de él, ni siquiera lo podía alcanzar — Rhodes le miró por el rabillo de su ojo, pudiendo notar que Tony había entrecerrado los ojos.

— Pudo dejarlo después —

Rhodes dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Recargó la palma de su mano izquierda en la mesa y la otra la dejó en su cadera.

— Tony. Stephen dijo que nunca en su vida vio tan concentrado a Wade sobre algo del colegio, ni siquiera despegaba sus ojos de él — Rhodes suspiró y volvió a lo suyo.

— Si no fue él, entonces alguien más puede estar detrás de esto — El castaño se quedó pensando.

— ¿Alguien de nosotros? —

— Bingo — Tamboreo sus manos en la mesa, como si haya ganado en una pregunta.

— ¿Pero quién? No me digas que el espíritu de Peter — Rhodes lo volteó a ver y este tenía un brillo en sus ojos, dando a entender que era justo lo que estaba pensando. — Oh por Dios — Frotó su frente con un intento de no estresarse.

— Sólo piensalo, Rhodey. Si no es Wade, tiene que ser alguien de nosotros, y ese alguien, es Peter — Se levantó de su lugar y recargó su brazo derecho en la mesa para verlo mejor.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Wade es un brujo que se puede contactar con su espíritu? —

— ¡No lo sé! Pero amigo mío, no descartes esa idea — Le dio una palmada en su hombro derecho y el otro rodó los ojos.

Rhodes siguió reparando el robot, su vista se fue a un cable que necesitaba poner, pero ahí encontró un post-it con su nombre. Dejó de poner atención a lo que estaba haciendo, a causa de eso, se quemó un poco el dedo y soltó rápido el desarmador. Los demás escucharon su quejido de molestia al igual que Tony, que rápido fue a revisar su dedo.   
El maestro le indico que fueran al baño para que limpiara la herida.

Al ya estar ahí, Rhodes lavaba su dedo con delicadeza, ya que le seguía ardiendo. Tony estaba su lado asegurándose de que no se volviera a lastimar.

— Iré por un curita o algo, no me tardo — Tony le dio una sonrisa reconfortante y Rhodes le agradeció.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Rhodes sacó la nota y empezó a leerla. Cada palabra que leía hacía que sonriera con nostalgia.

— Si es verdad lo que dice Tony, lo cual dudo, sólo quiero decirte que no pongas cosas que estén pasando. Sólo estás delatando al cabezón de Wade —

Pasó dos minutos para que Tony llegara con un curita, alegando que era lo único que había. Le ayudó a ponérselo y se quedaron un rato en el baño.   
Rhodes no se decidía de decirle, pero el castaño se lo había pedido y no podía fallarle.

El pelinegro suspiró.

— Hey Tony, quizás te interese esto — Saco el post-it y señaló donde debía de leer. — Fue la causa de mi ahora quemadura —

Tony agarró con cuidado la pequeña hoja.

 _"_ _Gracias_ _por_ _ser_ _un_ _buen_ _consejero_ _,_ _no_ _sé_ _que_ _habría_ _hecho_ _sin_ _ti_ _._

 _Pd_ _: ¿_ _Podrías_ _decirle_ _a_ _Tony_ _que_ _lo_ _extraño_ _?_ _Por_ _favor_ _:_ _D_ _"_

El castaño miró a Rhodes y este le sonrió melancólico. Tony tenía su mirada cristalizada. El pelinegro entendió el mensaje y fue a abrazarlo, sintiendo ya las lágrimas del otro.

🌾

Las clases habían terminado, por lo tanto, Wade y Peter estaban en la habitación del primero. Scott todavía no llegaba, al parecer inició una relación con Quill y andaban derramando miel por donde fuera. 

Peter estaba con su cabeza colgando de la cama viendo la pared. Wade estaba sentado en la silla mirando el suelo.   
Los dos estaban pensantes porque escucharon toda la conversación que Rhodes y Tony tuvieron, inclusive en el baño. 

— ¿Y si le dices a Gabriel que...? —

— No — 

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio. Así llevaban todo el rato, Wade tratando de buscar una solución y Peter comiéndose la cabeza para pasar desapercibidos. 

— No tenemos que preocuparnos mucho. Sólo uh, faltan Steve y Tony adentro de la escuela. Podemos dejárselos en un lugar — 

Peter se quitó de la posición donde estaba y asintió. Se acostó de lado en la cama, suspiró e hizo el ademán de que iba a dormirse. Wade fue con él, se sentó en el espacio que dejó y acarició su cabello.

— Siempre tienes mejores ideas — Le sonrió a Wade y este sonrió con autosuficiencia. 

— Sí, supongo que es natural. Aparte de guapo, soy inteligente — 

Peter rió y cerró sus ojos mientras lo hacía. Wade no pudo imaginar una expresión tan bonita como esa. El castaño bostezó. 

— Deberías dormir, ya son las diez y media — 

Al principio Peter se rehusó, pero conforme a los minutos sus ojos se cerraron. Wade lo dejó descansar y fue al escritorio donde estaba su computadora para terminar un trabajo.

Pasada una hora llegó Scott con cara de enamorado, Wade le hizo burla y este le aventó un lápiz en la cabeza. 

— ¿Cómo van en la relación? ¿Ya se viene la boda? — 

Scott quien estaba sentado en su cama revisando unos apuntes, rió. 

— Todavía no, ya quisieras — 

— La verdad sí, ya tengo todo planeado — Wade lo decía en un modo serio, que casi Scott creyó que era verdad. 

— Algún día te voy a decir lo mismo con Pe— Cortó su frase tapándose la boca con las manos. Esperaba una reacción negativa pero en su lugar, Wade tan sólo rió. 

— Ojalá — 

Scott se quedó un rato callado.

— Se hubieran visto bien de novios. Los dos con trajes y un buen salón de fiesta, estoy seguro que Tony se encargaría de eso — Scott trató de hacerle sentir mejor. Wade despegó su vista de la computadora y volteó con él. 

— Aún estás enamorado de él, ¿verdad? — 

Wade tuvo que contener la respiración porque Peter estaba presente, pero estaba durmiendo serenamente, e inconscientemente soltó una sonrisa melancólica.

— Sabes que sí — 

Scott se levantó de la cama, fue con él y le dio un apretón a su hombro izquierdo.

— Deberías escribir tus sentimientos sobre él en una hoja, quizás te aligere más — Al terminar, se dirigió al baño para cambiarse. 

Wade tomó en cuenta lo que dijo Scott, así que sacó una hoja alazar de un cuaderno y se dispuso a escribir, aunque, no sólo sería eso para quitar su carga emocional. 

🌷🌷🌷


	12. vacaciones

_9_ _de_ _Diciembre_ _._

— ¿Sabes algo, Wade? Te voy a extrañar —

El castaño dejó de empacar y miró a Scott con una sonrisa.

— Hombre, sabes que yo también. ¿A quién más voy a molestar? —

Los dos rieron. Se abrazaron y se dieron unas cuantas palmadas.  
Hoy era el día en que salían de vacaciones, cada alumno iría a descansar con sus familiares o amigos.  
Wade estaba feliz porque al fin vería a su mamá por un largo tiempo, y por supuesto, le platicaría todas las cosas que hizo para hacerla reír. Aunque el castaño estaba pensando en comprarse un departamento para no molestarla tanto, su mamá le decía que no fuera demasiado pronto porque quería seguir viéndolo a menudo.

Después de separarse, Scott le dijo que iría con Quill para despedirse.

— ¿Nervioso? — Wade miró al castaño que estaba sentado en su cama, viéndolo empacar con cara de aburrimiento.

— Un poco — Peter se removió incómodo.

— Todo va a salir bien — Trató de convencerlo y sacó las notas que corresponderían a Steve y Tony.

Esta vez tocaban ellos, pensaban que serían fáciles porque acordaron en ya no mantener un contacto directo. Más bien, en dejárselos en sus pertenencias y ellos los vieran por sí mismos.  
Wade tomó de la mano a Peter para ir a la habitación de Steve una vez que ya terminó.  
Caminaban tranquilos, dieron unas cuantas vueltas por unos pasillos y encontraron el cuarto con los nombres grabados de Steve y Bucky.

— Bien. ¿Estás listo? —

Peter lo miró nervioso y soltó su mano de a poco, asintió.

Wade abrió la puerta como si no hubiera nadie, pero notó que Bucky estaba empacando unas cosas y este volteó rápido a la entrada. Así que, volvió a cerrarla asustado.  
Tomó la mano de Peter de nuevo, el castaño reía viéndolo.

— ¿No podemos entregar las notas como dos personas normales? —

— Al parecer no — Wade suspiró.

— ¿Steve? — Escucharon que Bucky llamó desde adentro, así que abrió la puerta y se fijo en los dos lados del pasillo para cerciorarse. Wade y Peter vieron ese momento para aprovechar y entraron rápido.

Al ya estar en la habitación, buscaron con la mirada la maleta (la cual era muy chica para pertenecer a Steve).  
Wade dejó la nota abajo de unos boxers color azules. Peter hizo un sonido de disgusto.

— ¿En serio? —

Wade se encogió de hombros sonriendole.

Bucky entró al cuarto, tomó su celular y rápido se le formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Peter le dio un codazo a Wade para que viera a la dirección del otro porque estaba distraído viendo la ropa de Steve, que al parecer, empezó a tener buen gusto de la moda gracias a Tony.  
Los dos se acercaron atrás de Bucky y vieron arriba de sus hombros que le estaba mensajeando a T'challa, se podían ver unos emojis de corazones y unas cuantas caritas.

Los dos rieron y se miraron con burla.

— ¿Quién diría que Bucky pondría emojis en los mensajes? —

Un rato más duraron viendo los mensajes hasta que sintieron que empezó a ser inapropiado. Por lo que vieron, Bucky iba a pasar navidad y año nuevo con él fuera de la ciudad, una buena oportunidad para que conociera su familia.  
Se acercaron a la puerta, Wade tocó por adentro tres veces. Bucky volteó y rodó los ojos, quizás pensaba que era el director para checar que todo estuviera ordenado.

Bucky abrió la puerta, no vio a nadie, pero antes de cerrarla, los dos corrieron y Wade la agarró. Bucky pensó que se había atorado, así que puso más fuerza para cerrarla. Los dos ya afuera, observaron que la puerta fue cerrada rápido e hizo un sonido escandaloso.

Sam, que pasaba por ahí, le gritó por afuera.

— ¡No te vayan a robar! —

Y Bucky le contestó sin abrir.

— ¡Dejame en paz! —

Sam rió y rodó los ojos.

Wade y Peter ahora se encaminaban a la habitación de Tony, la cual no quedaba tan lejos. Al principio estaban algo inseguros de entrar, ya que no querían que les pasara lo mismo, pero al abrir la puerta con cuidado y asomarse tantito, no vieron a nadie. Así que entraron con total libertad no sin antes cerrar.

Wade soltó la mano del otro. Encontró la maleta en la cama pero algo andaba mal. Tenía un candado.

— Peter... —

— ¿Qué pasa? — Llegó a su lado. Wade le señaló el objeto y el castaño hizo un sonido de frustración.

— En serio no puede ser — Llevó sus manos a la cara y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿No puedes abrirlo con tus mágicos poderes? —

Peter quitó sus manos y lo miró mal.

— Soy un espíritu, no un ángel milagroso o algo así —

— Para mí sí lo eres — Susurró para sí mismo, pero Peter lo escuchó y sonrió despegando la vista del otro.

Quedaron dos minutos buscando algo para abrirle. No encontraron nada. Se sintieron inútiles y la cabeza les quería doler por pensar en una solución. Después de un tiempo que se quedaron sin alternativa, la puerta se abrió y Wade abrazó por reflejo a Peter.

— ¿Tienes ya todo, Rhodey? — Tony llegó, sacó una llave de su pantalón trasero y abrió la maleta. Wade entrecerró los ojos, se le ocurrió una idea.

— Sí, ¿tú ya estás listo para estar con Steve todo un mes? — Le preguntó con picardía, Tony se rió y Rhodes se alegró de escucharlo.

— Más que nunca — Estaba revisando unas cosas de su maleta, Peter miraba atento cada cosa que hacía. Y por ahí, aunque pensó que quizás su vista se equivocó, vio que había una foto enmarcada de Tony y él cuando entró a la universidad, siendo el mismo día que se tomó una con May. Sus ojos le picaron tantito, volteó con Wade, quien miraba atento el suelo con sus ojos entrecerrados, y ahí se dio cuenta de la cercanía de los dos. Wade tenía su mano en su nuca, sintiendo como movía su dedo pulgar de arriba y abajo. Sintió cosquillas, descartando la idea de moverse.

— Tony...¿Cómo te sientes ahorita? — Rhodes se acercó con él, le puso una mano en el hombro derecho e hizo que lo mirara. El pelinegro suspiró.

Desde lo que pasó con la carta de Loki y Rhodes, su ánimo había decaído mucho. Su ansiedad le provocaba más insomnio y a veces, sin querer, lloraba de forma repentina en lugares menos apropiados. Era raro para su círculo social que mostrara un sentimiento de tristeza, pero los que más lo conocían, sabían que era el dominante en él.  
Su apetito había bajado, pocas veces aceptaba salir a despejarse, ya que quería sólo estar encerrado en su habitación hecho una bolita con su manta roja.

Steve, Bruce, Rhodes y Natasha estaban siendo un gran apoyo para él. Los demás igual, no lo iba a negar. Pero eran ellos los que lo cobijaban y escuchaban cada cosa que tenía. A veces se perdía en su mundo interno, perdiéndose de conversaciones y de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— Lo estoy tratando. Sólo dame un tiempo — Le sonrió a penas, pero para Rhodey fue suficiente. Lo atrajo con él y le dio un abrazo, uno en el que Tony aceptó.  
Al separarse, el pelinegro le preguntó sobre Loki. Le contestó que seguía un poco triste, pero que se había vuelto más amable de lo usual. Seguía teniendo ese comportamiento de superioridad, pero cuando no era el momento o alguien necesitaba ayuda, cambiaba a una actitud más dócil.

— Me alegro por él —

Cambiaron unas cuantas palabras más antes de salir de la habitación. Llevaban su equipaje listo. Y Wade, sin perder tiempo otra vez, sostuvo la puerta y pasaron por ellos dos.

— ¡No sabía que podíamos hacer eso! ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? — Hizo un sonido de emoción.

— Por lo mismo de que vas a querer usarlo siempre en cualquier momento — Masajeó su frente. Wade le había contado el plan, aunque no le pareció muy buena, no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Al ver al par alejarse, vieron este como el tiempo para hacerlo.

— No sé si poda— Wade cortó su frase para ir corriendo detrás de Tony que ya se encontraba para dar la vuelta al pasillo.

El pelinegro escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, volteó y se dejaron de escuchar.

— ¿Se te olvidó algo? — Le preguntó Rhodes. Tony negó con la cabeza y lo miró algo confundido.

— No, nada. Sigamos —

Wade y Peter habían parado cuando había volteado. Así que ahora estaban caminando rápido, como si estuvieran haciendo ejercicio.  
Al ya estar cerca, Peter estiró su mano derecha junto con su cuerpo para alcanzar la bolsa. Al parecer el pantalón era apretado y le pidió ayuda a Wade para que la abriera.  
Con todo su pesar y vergüenza, lo hizo y la nota se deslizó por ahí.

Los dos suspiraron aliviados.

— Creo que se nos ocurren malas ideas — Wade rió y Peter negó con la cabeza divertido.

Volvieron a la habitación para que pudiera irse y despedirse de mejor manera de Scott.

Antes de entrar, soltó la mano de Peter y abrió la puerta. Y quiso, en ese mismo instante, no haberlo hecho.  
Aclaró su garganta para que los dos se separaran, lo logró y Scott lo miró un poco avergonzado.

— Parecían dos cucarachas en plena reproducción — Entró y bajó su maleta de la cama.

— Sólo nos estábamos besando, idiota — Quill se defendió.

Peter miraba atento a la pareja, feliz de que Scott hablara con él y el otro haya aceptado. Por un momento quiso darles una notita diciendo _"¡¡¡Felicidades!!! <3". _

— Pero incomodan mi alma soltera. ¡No saben el dolor! — Se tiró en la cama de forma dramática mientras tocaba su pecho. Quill rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y le dio un ligero golpe en su estómago, causando que Wade se quejara.

— ¿Este es tu novio? A penas lleva unos días y ya se está alejando de mi bendición —

— Wade, tus bendiciones son más bien maldiciones — Scott le lanzó una camisa y cayó en su cara. — Cuando tengas pareja, le daré mi bendición porque parece que aquí yo soy tu mamá — Tomó su maleta, Quill salió con ella despidiéndose de Wade.

— Oh sí, yo soy el papá irresponsable que abandona sus hijos. ¿Sabes? Me tocó el mejor papel — Wade se echó a reír, Scott tan sólo lo miró con cara de no poder creerlo.

— Bueno. Me tengo que ir. Más vale que no hagas ninguna tontería mientras estamos separados, ¿okay? — Le dio una sonrisa amigable, Wade se la devolvió feliz. Realmente lo extrañaría aunque fuera poco tiempo.

— Bien, pero no prometo nada — Se levantó y se acercó de nuevo para darle un abrazo. Se separaron y Scott se marchó, dejando la habitación en silencio. Hasta que se escuchó que Peter se sentó en su cama.

— Eres muy buen amigo, eh — Le sonrió burlón, Wade lo miró retándolo.

— Para tu información sí lo soy — Se sentó a su lado y se le quedó viendo, esperando que le echara otra burla.

— Y eso de las bendiciones, ¿qué? ¿En serio te crees digno de eso? Yo pienso que Scott es mejor que tú —

— Oh, ¿en serio lo piensas, maldito traidor? — Lo empujó a la cama para que quedara acostado boca arriba, él quedó a lado de su cuerpo. Los dos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos.

— A menos que me demuestres que eres mejor en otra cosa — Peter le sonrió orgulloso. Wade lo miró otro tiempo y se armó de valor, se fue acercando al rostro del castaño hasta que sintió su respiración. Pero el otro se levantó rápido, dejándolo en vergüenza.

— Casi no respiraba bien acostado, tonto. Prosigue con tu demostración — Lo volteó a ver sugerente, a lo cual Wade captó e imitó el gesto.

Al ya estar los dos sentados, Wade puso su mano derecha en la nuca del otro, acariciando el cabello de su nuca. Peter sintió una corriente en su espina dorsal. Llevó su mano a la mejilla, con su dedo pulgar acarició la parte baja de sus labios rosados, sintiendolos suaves y carnosos. Peter soltó un suspiro, sintió sus mejillas calientes por el contacto que hizo y lo que iba a suceder. Pudo detallar que los ojos de Wade tenían un ligero brillo, haciéndolo ver hermoso porque de fondo tenía la nieve que caía afuera de la ventana.

Empezaron a acercar sus rostros, sintiendo ya la respiración del otro. Al ya estar lo suficientemente cerca, juntaron sus labios, sintiendo como se movían y la sensación que provocaban.  
Peter se sintió demasiado bien, olvidando las situaciones que estaba pasando, el tormento en su interior y de que no tenía ningún compromiso que hacer. Subió sus manos, una la puso en el hombro de Wade y la otra en su nuca, acariciándolo.

Wade en su parte se sentía en el mismo cielo, aunque no supiera como era estar ahí, comparó el sentimiento que sentía en ese instante. Una lleno de tranquilidad y serenidad.  
Afuera la nieve parecía estar al vaivén de sus labios, cayendo de forma lenta y cubriendo cada espacio que se viera vacío.

Al separarse, soltaron un suspiro de satisfacción. Peter se alejó un poco para después poner su frente en el hombro de Wade, acercando más su cuerpo y envolviendo con sus brazos el torso del otro. Wade en su parte puso su brazo derecho en su espalda, y la izquierda la reposó en el cabello del castaño, enrollando sus dedos en los rulos.

— Hasta que se te hizo — Peter soltó una risa, Wade le dio un ligero golpe en su espalda.

— No sabía que sentías lo mismo por mí —

Peter dejó de recargar su frente en el hombro, y ahora su mejilla reposaba ahí.

— Desde siempre, Wade. Creo que, fue antes de la pijamada que organizaron los chicos —

— ¿En serio? Realmente contigo creo que fue después de la pijamada que me llamaste la atención. Lo demás es historia — Wade rió porque sabía que después de ahí, empezó a hablarle más y a interesarse por sus gustos, e inclusive, a invitarlo a salir a diferentes lugares con sus amigos fuera de la universidad.

— Entonces creo que llevamos un largo rato enamorados — Peter se quitó de la posición de la que estaba, miró que Wade tenía una sonrisa atontada pero tierna, y este no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Se acercó de nuevo, lo besó dos veces más y rieron como adolescentes.

— Entonces, jovencito, ¿aceptarías ser mi novio? —

La burbuja en la que estaba metido Peter, se desvaneció.  
Olvidó que duraría poco tiempo, no quería que después de que se fuera, Wade se aferrara más a él. No quería aferrarse y no querer dar ninguna carta por el miedo de irse y dejar la relación que a penas empezaba.  
Ni siquiera Dios le comentó si la persona que le ayudaría, olvidaría todo por lo que pasaron o no. Pero él pensó, que quizás no lo haría.

Aunque a veces, pensar podía ser peligroso y llegar a conclusiones equivocadas.

Peter tartamudeó antes de contestar, no quería que Wade estuviera desanimado todo el día por su culpa.

— N-no sé que decir. Claro que quiero pero...Sólo dejame pensarlo unos días más, ¿okay? Mientras podemos decir que estamos saliendo — Le dio una sonrisa torcida, la cual, Wade que estaba cegado de la emoción, no notó.

— No te preocupes, está bien, no hay prisa — Wade lo abrazó, Peter lo abrazó más fuerte y con una presión en su pecho, deseando que las cosas se hayan dado de diferente forma.

🌾

  
Cuando llegó a su casa, Amelia le dio un abrazo a pesar de que estuviera lleno de nieve su ropa. Le revisó su cara para verlo mejor y le dio un beso en la mejilla, feliz de verlo.

— Sé que te veo los domingos, pero como te quedarás más tiempo, sé que me ayudarás en los deberes — Le hizo pasar soltando una risa, Wade hizo un sonido de fastidio.

— Voy a dejar la maleta a mi cuarto, en un rato bajo — Le dio una sonrisa y subió las escaleras junto con Peter, quien le seguía por detrás como un cachorrito.

La habitación de Wade quedaba a tan sólo darle la vuelta al pasillo, no estando tan lejos de las escaleras. Entraron, Wade cerró la puerta para que su mamá no pensara que estaba hablando solo, aunque en ciertas ocasiones lo hiciera.  
Dejó su maleta en la cama y volteó con Peter que estaba recargado en la pared a lado de su puerta viendo la habitación.

— No sabía que tocabas la guitarra —

Tenía una guitarra acústica que estaba arriba de una silla giratoria.

— Lo hago de vez en cuando — Le restó importancia y empezó a desempacar, llevando su ropa al closet y sus demás cosas al escritorio.

Peter veía las pequeñas decoraciones con atención. Wade tenía una pila de cómics en un su escritorio color ocre. Pósters pegados en su pared sobre películas o incluso de cosas aleatorias de revistas, pudo divisar una pegatina pequeña de Hello Kitty donde estaba abrazando un corazón rojo y tenía sus ojos cerrados.  
Su closet parecía ordenado, quizás porque no pasaba tanto tiempo encerrado en el cuarto, apostaría que si así fuera, todo sería un desastre. Adentro de ahí, pudo divisar unas figuras de personajes de videojuegos y series, siendo uno de ellos Voltron.

Después de que Wade organizara sus cosas, le preguntó a Peter que si quería comer, pero este le dijo que no sentía ninguna clase de necesidad humana de comer o ir al baño.

— Uh, bueno. Como yo sí soy humano, voy a ir a comer con mamá. Puedes quedarte aquí escuchando música — Se acercó de nuevo a su closet, sacó un tocadiscos color café chocolate. En el suelo tenía una caja gris. Los puso en el escritorio, le indicó a Peter que se acercara y este obedeció.  
Abrió la caja, revelando vinilos de muchas grupos o solistas, inclusive, de algunos soundtracks de series.

— Puedes escoger el que quieras. Si mamá pregunta por la música, le digo que la puse yo para distraerme, ¿bien? — Le dio una sonrisa y el castaño asintió. Se dieron un corto beso, para después Wade salir de la habitación y dirigirse al comedor, donde su mamá lo estaba esperando mientras servía la comida en dos platos.

Al ya estar servida la comida, se sentaron en el comedor y empezaron una plática tranquila. Wade le contaba sobre sus amigos, las cosas que hacían y de que se sentía algo decepcionado porque tuvo que dejar de entrenar por la época de nieve.  
Amelia le comentó que más al rato iría a comprar decoraciones para poner en la casa e ir viendo que haría para la cena de navidad. Wade se ofreció para llevarla a los lugares donde necesitara ir, quedando en que irían juntos.

— Tus primos están muy emocionados por verte, en especial Irina —

Wade soltó una risa.

— Irina sólo quiere verme para maquillarme y cantar canciones de Disney juntos. Aunque no me quejo — Después de que cenaban, la pequeña de 6 años llevaba a Wade para maquillarlo, diciendo que su rostro era muy bonito y que quería hacerlo lucir mejor. El lápiz labial rosa le quedaba fuera de sus labios, le ponía aretes, rubor y una corona de princesa. Para seguir, Irina hacía karaoke junto con él, su canción favorita era: _Hombre_ _de_ _acción_ de _Mulán_ _._ Algunas veces sus sobrinos e inclusive tíos se unían. Era su única parte favorita de la noche.

Amelia lo miró un poco insegura, pero siempre quería saber el bienestar de su hijo.

— ¿Cómo has llevado lo de Peter? — Le preguntó tranquila.

Wade se tensó un momento, la miró un rato y le dio una sonrisa.

— Creo que mejor. Sólo que a veces me llega el recuerdo y...Me siento muy melancólico —

Amelia se levantó de su lugar, se acercó con él, le dio un abrazo mientras rodeaba sus hombros. Wade lo aceptó gustoso. Se quedaron así un rato, escuchando de fondo una canción que sonaba de su cuarto.

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí — Le dio un beso en su coronilla y le revolvió el cabello. Se soltaron y Amelia le dio una sonrisa mientras lo peinaba. — Ahora ayudame a limpiar la cocina en lo que yo lavo los trastes —

— Sabía que un favor tenía que salir de esto — Los dos rieron y se dispusieron a hacer sus labores.

Amelia recordó cuando conoció por primera vez a Peter. El chico le pareció tierno y tranquilo en comparación con su hijo, el cual era un torbellino cuando se lo proponía.  
Peter fue atento y educado con ella. La saludó con una sonrisa encantadora, teniendo risas de por medio porque Wade le había contado una tontería antes.

Supo desde que los vio juntos, que Wade sentía algo por él. La forma en que lo veía era única, no observaba esa mirada ni cuando le regaló un peluche de un pato que le vio a un niño en la feria, alegando que quería uno igual.  
Esa mirada significaba amor.  
Mientras Peter se presentaba, Wade lo veía con una sonrisa pequeña, queriéndola ocultar. Incluso el brillo en sus ojos lo delataba.

Después de una semana, que su hijo fue un domingo, ella estaba en su habitación haciendo una bufanda para su hermana (tía de Wade). Estaba calmada tarareando una canción. Escuchó la puerta de abajo ser abierta de forma rápida, unos pasos acelerados acercarse a su habitación, y ahí lo vio. Su cara estaba roja, respiraba de forma entrecortada y su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de recuperar aire.  
Ella lo miró expectante esperando una explicación, arqueó una ceja.

— Estoy enamorado de Peter — Al fin soltó lo que quería decir y suspiró con dificultad.

— Felicidades, eres el último en darte cuenta — Soltó una risa y siguió en lo suyo. — Me alegro por ti, amor. Que bueno que esa cabeza tuya se dio cuenta —

Wade se sintió aliviado, se recostó en la cama boca arriba y empezó a contarle todo detalladamente.  
Le decía que al principio no era alguien que le llamara la atención. Pero cuando fueron a visitar el acuario, las luces apagadas, sólo siendo iluminados por la luz de las peceras dando un color azul, Peter viéndolos con su rostro tranquilo, algo le dio un vuelco a su corazón.  
Sabía que era una buena persona, pero pensaba que nunca lo vería como algo más. Así que desde ese momento y cuando le habló más, supo que era una maravilla de ser humano.

🌾

— Aquí sería la siguiente tienda — Amelia bajó emocionada del automóvil, ni siquiera esperó a Wade, le dijo de manera rápida que lo vería en el área de frutas y verduras. 

— Venir de compras con tu mamá es divertido — Peter se asomó por en medio de los dos asientos, ya que él venía atrás. Wade le dio una sonrisa burlona. 

— Siempre lo es en estas épocas. Se prepara antes de que sea navidad para luego no estresarse. Le digo que es demasiado temprano, pero no le importa — 

Los dos se bajaron para entrar a la tienda. Al hacerlo, vieron muchas decoraciones, había niños en el área de juguetes diciéndoles a sus papás que cosas querían para que les trajera santa. Algunos adultos sólo se alejaban de esas áreas con rostros amargos, o muchas veces, de tristeza.  
Fueron a donde Amelia les había dicho que la esperara. 

Pasaron unos minutos para que ella llegara con un carrito. 

— Hazme un favor. ¿Puedes ir al área de navidad? Escoge un muñeco de los que hagan sonido, quiero regalarle uno a Irina — Le dio una palmada en su brazo, Wade asintió entusiasmo porque esos productos le gustaban, así que agarró la mano de Peter, olvidando que su mamá estaba presente pero andaba distraída.

— Ah, ¿y también pue...? — Amelia quitó su vista del jitomate, se dio cuenta que Wade ya no estaba y soltó un suspiro. 

En los siguiente minutos Wade y Peter estaban jugando con las decoraciones, agarrando algunos disfrazes y probandoselos, en ningún momento se soltaron. Wade se estaba probando una máscara de calabaza. Peter vio un peluche de un chihuahua con maracas, tenía un _poncho_ como vestimenta y un sombrero de colores. Lo tomó y le habló a Wade, que estaba distraído viéndose en el reflejo en el vidrio donde estaba un extintor adentro. Wade lo volteó a ver, haciendo se que moviera un poco la máscara y que Peter riera.

— Este me gusta — Se lo extendió para que lo agarrara. Lo tomó y sonrió.

— Entonces este será — Apretó un botón rojo que estaba cocido en su pata izquierda, el chihuahua empezó a mover las patas delanteras y se escuchó la canción de _"_ _La_ _cucaracha_ _"_ _._  
Los dos soltaron una risa viéndolo.

Ya que se decidieron y Wade se quitó la máscara, fueron con Amelia, la cual ya estaba en la fila. Wade soltó la mano de Peter antes de integrarse al todo montón de gente.  
Al parecer la castaña lo estaba buscando con la mirada, miraba constantemente atrás. Wade levantó su brazo para que lo viera y así fue. Al acercarse, la castaña le dio un pellizco en su brazo. Wade se quejó y se sobó.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — 

— Porque pensé que te habías perdido — Amelia avanzó en la fila.

— Ya soy un adulto, sé cuidarme solo — Se cruzó de brazos. 

— Contigo nunca se sabe. ¿Encontraste lo que te dije? — 

Wade le enseñó el peluche con una sonrisa, Peter miraba la situación con diversión. Amelia lo miró y sonrió.

— Le va a gustar. Puedes regalárselo tú, pero dile que fue mi idea — Se rió y Wade negó con la cabeza fingiendo decepción. 

Después de que pagaran, salieron y ya era de noche, viendo de lejos algunas casas decoradas con luces o muñecos inflables. Subieron al coche, Amelia le comentó que ocupaba ir a otro tienda para escoger unas esferas que faltaban para el árbol.

Mientras iban, Peter recargó sus brazos en la ventana que estaba cerrada, veía las luces de la calle que tenían diferentes colores, personas caminando con bolsas y algunos niños con caras felices saliendo de las jugueterías. Aunque, no pudo pasar desapercibidos aquellos que sus miradas estaban agachadas o que trataban de evitar mirar todas esas cosas. 

Y Peter, a pesar de que pasó un buen momento con Wade, se sentía como ellos.  
Pensaba en como la estaría pasando May, se imaginaba que quizás estaría muy poco tiempo en el departamento, o que algunas amigas la invitarían un tiempo a sus casas para platicar.  
La verdad, el ver todas esas luces y escuchar canciones navideñas, sólo hacían sentirlo mal. 

Sintió sus ojos cristalizarse y se quitó de su posición, dándose cuenta que Amelia ya no estaba en el auto. 

— Mi mamá acaba de bajarse. Iba a ir con ella pero no quería dejarte solo — Wade lo estaba mirando, se había quitado el cinturón para voltear su cuerpo hacia él. 

— Ah, está bien — Jugó con sus mangas un poco nervioso. Wade le dijo que se pasara al asiento de copiloto para platicar mejor, a lo cual obedeció. Al ya estar ahí, tomó la mano de Wade y empezaron a platicar. 

Peter le dijo que se sentía abrumado por la reacción de Tony, de que no quería que se hundiera más en su tristeza y más en estas épocas. Wade lo tranquilizó acariciando su mano. 

— No puedes controlar como va reaccionar él, pero sí como puedes reaccionar tú — 

Peter le dio una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda, para después darle uno en los labios. Se mantuvieron así unos segundos, se separaron y sonrieron. 

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Wade lo miró indeciso. Peter asintió.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron Tony y tú? Al parecer llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse — Soltó una risa que fue acompañada por otra del castaño. 

— Muchas piensan que nos conocimos de una forma linda, pero realmente no fue así. Ponte cómodo —

A Wade se le iluminaron los ojos con rostro de curiosidad y Peter le sonrió burlón.

🌷🌷🌷


	13. pastelería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chadwick influyó en la vida de muchas personas, fue un gran actor con un hermoso corazón.  
> Siempre será el mejor rey de Wakanda.

_18_ _de_ _julio_ _._  
 _Tres_ _años_ _antes_ _._

Peter suspiró para que las lágrimas no salieran de nuevo. Se levantó de la silla que se encontró en la sala de descanso y volvió a su puesto para atender a los clientes.   
Vio que habían llegado unos cuantos, su amiga Mj los estaba atendiendo indicándoles que pastel era mejor.

Peter se posicionó al otro lado del mostrador, fue a revisar que los cupcakes estuvieran bien acomodados. Sonó su nariz y talló su ojo derecho, sintiéndolo un poco húmedo.

\- Claro, estoy segura que les gustará, ¡vuelvan pronto! - Despidió a los clientes. La tienda se quedó sin nadie a quien atender, lo cual Mj aprovechó para acercarse a Peter y preguntarle cómo estaba. 

\- Bien, bien. Me siento mejor para trabajar, no te preocupes - Le sonrió y Mj asintió no muy segura, pero igual soltó una sonrisa confortante. Le dio un apretón a su hombro derecho y regresó a su puesto al escuchar la puerta ser abierta.

Hace una semana que su tío Ben había fallecido. No se encontraba bien en lo absoluto. Lloraba de forma repentina cuando un vacío en su corazón se sentía, a veces, sentía una presión en su pecho que no podía ignorar y sacaba sus lágrimas.   
Había ratos en los que olvidaba por un momento la situación, pero si se quedaba en silencio y se adentraba a su mente, las cosas cambiaban de forma negativa.

Por lo mismo, quiso trabajar cuanto antes en la pastelería para distraer su mente. Quizás servía un poco, pero hace un rato las imágenes de su tío vivo y después en su velorio se hicieron presentes, sofocándolo y teniendo que darle una mirada de ayuda a Mj, la cual se disculpó un momento con los clientes y lo llevó a la parte trasera.

No podía fallarle a May y dejar de trabajar, no ahora cuando necesitaba más ayuda con el dinero.

Estaba llevando unos ingredientes a la cocina, ya que los pasteles eran caseros y la pareja que los cocinaba no tardarían en llegar. Su parte favorita era cuando horneaban pan y el olor salía, inundando el local. Admitía que de vez en cuando Mj y él les robaban un poco de pan, sintiendo el dulce sabor y teniendo más fuerzas para seguir. La señora Ophelia los regañaba, pero después se arrepentía y les hacía cupcakes.

Al regresar al mostrador, vio por la gran ventana que daba a la calle que un joven caminaba de prisa. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió con él, viendo que traía lentes de sol oscuros.

\- ¿Venden donas? -

Peter se tensó un poco. Hace mucho que no atendía a las personas porque últimamente no se le daba bien el socializar, simplemente sentía ansiedad ya a veces tartamudeaba. Supuso que quizás le afectó mucho lo sucedido, y le costaba volver a la realidad donde se daba cuenta que tenía que seguir viviendo.

\- Eh, no. Es una pastelería, por el momento no hacemos donas - Peter jugó con sus dedos nerviosos, sintiendo la mirada penetrante del otro a pesar de no verle sus ojos.

El pelinegro se quitó sus gafas y frunció el ceño, miró de arriba y abajo al castaño, viendo que estaba muy delgado para ser alguien joven, su rostro estaba pálido, su cabello parecía un poco grasoso y las sombras debajo de sus ojos daban a entender que no había dormido bien en días. 

No podía ser duro con él, pero cuando trataba de sus donas, el no poder encontrarlas en ningún lugar y más en una pastelería, no le importó.

 _'Puedes_ _ganar_ _esta_ _discusión_ _,_ _Tony'_ Pensó para sí mismo.

\- ¿Pero qué clase de pastelería es esta si no hay donas? Es muy estúpido - Cruzó sus brazos y reafirmó su postura, mirando enojado a Peter.

El castaño se tensó en su lugar, buscó con la mirada a Mj pero estaba ocupada enseñándoles unas decoraciones de pasteles en un catálogo.

\- En serio no hay, lo siento. Pero puedo decirle donde encontrar - Trató de ser amable, pero Tony se rehusó y comenzó a quejarse.

\- Llevo una hora así, niño. Llegué a una pastelería e inclusive a una panadería, y todos me dicen que saben donde hay, pero llego y ¡bam! - Hizo sonar las palmas en el mostrador. Peter dio un paso hacia atrás. - Dicen que no hay. Es como un maldito círculo vicioso - Lo miró enojado. Quitó sus manos y le dio una vista al lugar.

\- Para ser una pastelería es muy anticuada, ¿no? -

Peter sintió que algo se activó en su cerebro, y no era nada bueno. Ese corto tiempo sólo se quedó quieto, sin decir nada y tratando de comprender la molestia del otro.

\- No se ven nada mal esos pasteles, pero la decoración no ayuda mucho. Todo aquí es patético - Hizo una expresión de desprecio y volvió su mirada al castaño. - Inclusive las personas que trabajan aquí. ¿Tú no hablas o qué? -

Peter suspiró, tratando de mantener la calma.

\- Le voy a pedir que si no va a ordenar algo, por favor se retire -

Tony cruzó sus brazos y negó con la cabeza.

\- No hasta tener mis donas -

\- No vendemos - Peter imitó su gesto, sintiendo un poco de calor en su cuerpo por el enojo que estaba empezando a acumular.

\- Entonces no me iré de aquí y criticaré todo - Tony sonrió de manera orgullosa y comenzó a criticar hasta el más mínimo detalle de la tienda. Peter sólo empezó a defender cada cosa que decía en vez de ignorarlo.

\- Y el personal por Dios. Niño, te ves que no has dormido en días, ¿qué mierda haces por las noches que no duermes? Pareces un esqueleto apunto de morir, quizás si pasa eso al fin descanses - Tony asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo. Pero por otra parte Peter no pudo con las últimas dos frases y habló decidido.

\- ¿Y a ti quién carajos te manda a venir aquí y criticar todo lo que quieras? ¿Qué clase de persona eres? No puedes simplemente mirar algo o alguien y criticar, no sabes por lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta ahí. Así que cierra tu maldita boca y vete, no soporto a gente como tú ni a nadie más - Los puños de Peter estaban cerrados, su respiración estaba un poco acelerada.

Notó que el rostro del pelinegro se volvió a uno más serio, casi confundiéndolo con uno de preocupación. Escuchó unos pasos llegar hasta con él y sentir una mano cálida rodear la suya.

\- Por favor, le pido que se retire. Mi amigo no se encuentra del todo bien y usted al parecer tampoco - Mj no le sonrió, tan sólo le indicó con el mentón la salida.

La puerta fue abierta una vez más. Un joven rubio entró y miró la escena, negando con la cabeza decepcionado. Fue con Tony y puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo.

\- Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar - Steve le dio una sonrisa avergonzada a la chica. Los dos salieron y se volteó con Tony enojado. - ¿Ahora qué hiciste? -

Mj trataba de consolar a Peter, que al parecer no se dio cuenta desde cuando empezó a llorar. El castaño la estaba abrazando mientras recargaba su mejilla en su hombro. Mj pasaba su mano derecha por su espalda, buscando darle algo de consuelo.

\- Debí hacer sido yo y no tío Ben - Por su voz entrecortada se escuchó ahogado.

\- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso - Mj reafirmó el abrazo y le dio un beso en su cabello.

Pasó cuatro semanas en las que Peter no fue a trabajar.   
Ophelia junto con su esposo le dijeron que tenía que descansar y pasar el duelo, no tenía que forzar su mente a no sentir nada. Tenía que sentir y llorar lo que quisiera, que fuera su forma de desahogo.   
Antes de irse, Ophelia le dio un abrazo y le dijo: _"_ _Prometeme_ _que_ _cuando_ _vuelvas_ _vas_ _a_ _regresar_ _con_ _ese_ _corazón_ _digno_ _de_ _amar_ _"._

Peter había cumplido. Esas cuatro semanas le ayudaron para estar más cerca de May, ella también estaba destrozada y ahora no podían dejarse solos. Necesitaban su apoyo mutuo.

Cuando regresó, Mj le dio un fuerte abrazo y lo levantó del suelo, causando una pequeña risa en Peter. Los tres estaban contentos de que haya vuelto. Todo el tiempo le dieron su comprensión y no lo dejaban de lado.

\- Hey, Peter. Más al rato voy a ir a ver la universidad junto con Ned, ¿quieres ir? - Mj lo miró con una sonrisa, esperando una respuesta positiva.

\- La verdad no puedo, debo de ayudar a May en la cena. Aparte, no me quiero hacer falsas ilusiones -

Estaban a dos años de entrar a la universidad, pero ya querían tener su lugar asegurado y acerciorarse de que podían entrar. Por una parte Peter estaba teniendo problemas económicos, causando que esa idea fuera difícil de ver en su futuro.

Mj soltó un suspiro y le revolvió el cabello.

Pasó una hora en la que Peter atendía a clientes que eran en individual o en pareja, tratando de acostumbrarse a la interacción.   
Mientras apuntaba un pedido para una fiesta de cumpleaños, la puerta se abrió y escuchó unos murmullos acercarse a él. Quitó su vista del cuaderno y miró con discreción de quien trataba. Al ver al pelinegro y el rubio de las semanas pasadas, sintió un hueco en su estómago.

\- Mj - Le susurró a su amiga que estaba en su celular con audífonos puestos. Pero estaba tan metida en su asunto que no lo escuchó.

\- Hola - Escuchó la voz del rubio y supo que ya no tenía escapatoria.

Volteó con él tratando de tener una sonrisa. El rubio parecía tranquilo, mientras que el otro tenía un rostro de arrepentimiento y en sus manos llevaba una caja color blanca, viendo que tenía un post-it rosa pegado.

\- Me llamo Steve, y quien está a mi lado es Tony - Le dio un codazo en sus costillas y el otro se quejó. Tony suspiró y lo miró avergonzado.

\- Lo siento mucho por lo de la otra vez. No estaba midiendo mis palabras y fue muy grosero de mi parte. Estuve mal, no sabía que situación estabas pasando, aún así, no debí comportarme de esa manera - Vio que el castaño lo miraba atento, y de a poco, que una sonrisa se le formaba.

\- Acepto tus disculpas. También lo siento por responder de esa manera - Jugó con su mandil blanco y les dio una sonrisa apenada.

Tony asintió, suspiró y dejó la caja que traía en el mostrador.

\- Te compramos unas donas como muestra de paz. No había donas sencillas, sólo decoradas...Así que, si no te gusta, podemos ir por otras -

Steve le sonrió orgulloso a Tony, viendo como cambiaba poco a poco. Tuvo que forzarlo a que se disculpara apropiadamente con él, y los dos estaban de acuerdo en comprarle algo.

Antes de que abriera la caja, leyó la nota.

 _"_ _Espero_ _te_ _gusten_ _y_ _podamos_ _llevarnos_ _mejor_ _:)_

 _-_ _T_ _._ _S_ _"_

Peter frunció el ceño.

\- ¿T.S? -

Steve aguantó su risa.

\- Es de Tony Stark, mi nombre -

\- Oh, ya - Soltó una corta risa. Abrió la caja y sus ojos brillaron.   
Las donas estaban decoradas con glaseado azul y rojo, algunas tenían telarañas y otras unas pequeñas arañas negras.

\- ¿Y qué tal? - Steve le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Peter los miró y rió.

\- Me gustaron mucho, en serio gracias. Pero no tenían qué - Cerró la caja y la miró con cuidado, no sintiéndose merecedor.

Tony negó con la cabeza.

\- Teníamos qué. Las mereces. Al fin yo fui el que empezó todo el alboroto -

Después de unos minutos de platicar y conocerse un poquito, los dos se despidieron y dejaron el lugar.

Peter seguía fascinado con la decoración, tenía una sonrisa de niño emocionado y después de muchas semanas desde lo de Ben, sintió una calidez en su pecho, casi queriendo soltar unas lágrimas por lo extraño que se sintió. Antes sentía que estaba frío, pero después de eso, sentía una ráfaga de fuego llegar a su corazón.

\- Wow, que lindas donas, ¿me vas a invitar? - Mj estaba a su lado viéndolas, haciéndose la que no sabía que llegarían ellos. Días después de lo que pasó, los dos chicos esperaría encontrar a Peter, pero al no verlo, le preguntaron sobre él. Ella les explicó y ellos entendieron, más Tony sintiéndose muy mal.

\- De repente ya me escuchas, ¿no? - Peter la miró burlón y le dio una, haciendo que Mj se le formara una sonrisa.

Después de eso, Steve y Tony iban de vez en cuando a platicar con él, haciendo que se conocieran más.

El segundo encuentro que Tony y Peter tuvieron, fue diferente.

El castaño se encontró en el columbario de la iglesia, May había decidido poner las cenizas de tío Ben ahí para que descansara tranquilo.   
Estaba viendo su nombre, la fecha en que nació y falleció, sintiendo un amargo sabor de boca.

Todos los sábados iba a visitarlo para recordarlo. Al principio lloraba, pero al pasar un mes, pudo aguantar más.

Suspiró y volteó a un lado. Abrió los ojos y tragó saliva. A unos metros de él vio a Tony, veía fijamente dos nichos que tenían rosas blancas. Su rostro reflejaba seriedad, pero sus ojos se veían decaídos.   
Se preguntó quienes se encontraban en ese lugar.

Ignoró que estaba ahí y volvió a su posición inicial, perdiéndose de nuevo en su mundo. Pasaron unos dos minutos para que sintiera una mano en su hombro derecho. Volteó y vio a Tony, el cual le dio una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal? -

Peter levantó sus hombros restándole importancia a la situación. Tony quitó su mano y se paró igual que el castaño.

\- ¿Visitando a alguien? -

Peter asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

\- Es mi tío Ben. Hace...Un mes que falleció. Lo asaltaron con un arma blanca y...Yo estaba presente - Juntó sus manos al pecho, en un intento de abrazarse a sí mismo. - ¿Y...Tú? -

A Tony se le encogió el corazón al escuchar eso del chico, por un instante quiso abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Mis padres. Un año desde que sucedió, fue un accidente de coche - Cruzó sus brazos y desvío la mirada para mirar al cielo, el cual se veía nublado.

Peter asintió entendiendo. Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio, no se sentía incómodo.

\- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? - Tony miró a Peter, el cual ya lo estaba observando.

\- No tomo cerveza - El castaño le dijo seguro.

\- No hablaba de eso, hablo de café - Tony rió burlón.

\- Ah, eh, sí, pero pediré un chocolate - Peter le dio una rápida sonrisa.

Mientras tomaban su café y chocolate, los dos empezaron una plática sobre sus amigos y vida personal. Peter le platicó sobre sus problemas económicos y de que en serio quería entrar a la universidad, pero quizás eso tardaría un tiempo.

\- Puedo ayudarte con eso. Tienes la suerte de que yo estudio ahí - Tony sonrió orgulloso y Peter abrió la boca de sorpresa.

Tony se ofreció a ayudarlo a que entrara, Peter se negó muchas veces. Pero a pesar de eso, el pelinegro llegó una vez con May explicándole la situación, lo cual, ella también al principio no aceptó, pero después de días de ver a su Peter cansado y contándole sobre Mj y Ned, aceptó.

Tony llegó a la pastelería como siempre, haciendo un escándalo para que se notara su presencia. Peter lo saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Tengo buenas noticias, Pete - Tony sonrió y tamboreo sus manos en el mostrador. El castaño estaba empacando un pastel, le preguntó qué era.

\- Vas a entrar a la universidad. Yo pagaré todo, May aceptó -

A Peter casi se le cayó el pastel, pero por sus reflejos no pasó, lo acomodó y miró nervioso a Tony.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Peter, vas a entrar a la universidad! - Mj llegó y lo comenzó a mover de un lado a otro.

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! - Se dirigió con Tony, él seguía sonriendo, asintió y sacudió un poco sus prendas.

\- Claro que sí, verás...— No terminó su frase porque Peter, quien había salido del mostrador, llegó a abrazarlo. Sintió sus brazos en los hombros, se sintió raro por el contacto, pero aún así lo recibió, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

\- Gracias - La voz ahogada de Peter resonó en su hombro derecho.

\- No hay de qué, niño - Sonrió y se sintió por un segundo paternal.

🌾

\- ¿Entonces vamos a dormir en la misma cama? - Preguntó Peter mirando a Wade. 

\- Obviamente, es como estar en la universidad - Wade encogió sus hombros. 

Hace una hora que habían llegado. El relato de como se había conocido Peter y Tony, hizo que Wade abriera la boca sorprendido, tratando de darse una imagen mental de un Tony más joven y sin menos bello facial. 

\- Bueno - 

Wade estaba arreglando unas cosas en su habitación, metió el tocadiscos en su closet junto con una caja color pizarra. Al ya tener todo listo, se dirigió con Peter. 

\- Oye, mi mamá quiere que ponga el árbol mientras ella está descansando, ¿quieres ayudarme? - 

Peter sonrió emocionado y asintió. Los dos bajaron para acomodarlo, sacaron el árbol artificial de la caja y pusieron las piezas en el suelo. 

\- Mañana vamos a poner las esferas, mi mamá va salir a no sé donde - Wade le dio una sonrisa, Peter asintió un poco animado, sintiendo que podía hacer por última vez algo navideño. 

Mientras ponían el árbol y lo acomodaban a lado del sillón. Al terminar, tuvieron que arreglar las ramas, algunas no se veían muy bien pero otras quedaron decentes.   
El celular de Wade sonó, indicando un mensaje nuevo. Abrió el aparato y puso su mano izquierda en su boca.

Peter notó eso y pensó que sería una buena noticia. 

\- ¿Pasó algo? - Lo miró sonriendo, pero al ver la expresión del otro, la quitó.

\- Sam me mandó un mensaje. Dice que Tony y Steve vieron sus notas y que, bueno... - Rascó su nuca nervioso. - Tony se siente mal y Steve está con él, pero no quiere salir a cenar - 

Peter miró sus zapatos, suspiró. No tenía que preocuparse, Wade bien le había dicho que hacer. No podía hacerse cabeza cuando iba a estar tan poco tiempo en la tierra, no podía interferir por más que quisiera. Su empatía le decía que actuara, pero su lado lógico le decía que no. 

Wade dio un paso adelante, esperando una reacción del castaño, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una sonrisa tranquila. 

\- No puedo hacer nada, no me queda de otra más que aceptar - Trató de mantenerse sereno, jugó con las mangas de su suéter, en un vago intento de hacerlo.

Quería mantener su mente callada, pero a veces era muy ruidosa que le costaba. Tanto ruido lo aturdía.   
Wade pasó su brazo derecho por sus hombros, Peter se tensó en su lugar.

\- Ven, vamos a dormir. Puedo poner un poco de música - Le sonrió para hacer entender que no pasaba nada y no tenía que afrontarlo solo. Conocía a Peter, sabía que a veces podía afectarle demasiado lo que pensaba y crear escenarios falsos que le llegaban a afectar.

🌾

  
Por otra parte, Tony se encontraba acostado en la cama con su cuerpo de lado, tenía arriba de su cuerpo una manta azul rey, queriendo esconderse de todos.   
Hace rato había llorado, sintiéndose débil y un poco deshidratado.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta, Steve entró con un vaso de agua y lo puso en la mesa de noche, a lado de su cama.

\- Perdón. Por mi culpa no pudimos ir - Tony no miró a Steve, no tenía su vista en un punto fijo. Su mente estaba vacía por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Steve se sentó en el espacio sobrante que dejó para que se pusiera ahí, a lado de su cuerpo. El rubio acarició el cabello de Tony, ya eran las 11:30 de la noche y estaba seguro que estaba cansado.

Habían quedado en que irían a cenar junto con sus padres, pero Tony leyó la nota antes de irse porque estaba cambiándose de ropa. Y al leerlo, su estado cambió drásticamente.   
Tuvo que ir a decirle a sus papás que ellos fueran, que Tony tuvo una recaída y necesitaba estar solo un rato.

Steve también había leído su nota antes que él, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran mientras estaba en el baño encerrado, no queriendo que Tony se preocupara. Pero no tuvo otro remedio que contarle cuando salió y lo vio con sus ojos rojizos.   
Tiene de memoria esa pequeña frase que Peter le escribió.

 _"_ _La_ _gente_ _puede_ _ser_ _silenciosa_ _sobre_ _su_ _dolor_ _,_ _que_ _puedes_ _olvidar_ _que_ _están_ _lastimados_ _._ _Es_ _por_ _eso_ _que_ _es_ _muy_ _importante_ _siempre_ _ser_ _amable_ _"_ _._

Entendía a la perfección y siempre recordaría en llevarlo acabo.

Minutos pasaron y Tony ya estaba dormido, al verlo así sonrió, esperaba que no tuviera alguna pesadilla que lo atormentara.   
Se levantó de la cama, fue a cambiarse y apagó la luz de la habitación, sólo dejando una lámpara pequeña de su lado de la cama para que iluminara.   
Al ya estar acostado, decidió tomar la nota de Tony y comenzó a leerla con cuidado.   
Al principio decía de que si recibías la nota es porque fuiste importante en su vida o hiciste un cambio positivo. Se alegró de que Tony pudo hacer algo como eso y al fin se diera cuenta que era importante en la vida de muchas personas.

_"¡Hola! :_ _D_

_Quiero_ _decirte_ _en_ _esta_ _nota_ _que_ _fuiste_ _alguien_ _muy_ _importante_ _para_ _mí_ _._ _No_ _puedo_ _evitar_ _pensar_ _en_ _ti_ _y_ _al_ _momento_ _sentir_ _una_ _figura_ _paterna_ _._  
 _Estoy_ _agradecido_ _por_ _las_ _cosas_ _que_ _hiciste_ _por_ _mí_ _,_ _los_ _consejos_ _y_ _esas_ _regañadas_ _que_ _me_ _decías_ _._

 _Sé_ _que_ _me_ _querías_ _a_ _tu_ _manera y_ _lo_ _demostrabas_ _de_ _diferentes_ _formas_ _,_ _incluso_ _con_ _el_ _más_ _mínimo_ _detalle_ _._  
 _Eres_ _valioso_ _,_ _no_ _quiero_ _que_ _pienses_ _lo_ _contrario_ _._  
 _Eres_ _alguien_ _valiente,_ _Tony_ _._ _Siempre_ _lo_ _has_ _sido_ _._

 _2._ _Sé_ _que_ _ha_ _pasado_ _por_ _muchas_ _cosas_ _,_ _y_ _quiero_ _que_ _sepas_ _que_ _no_ _importa_ _cuantas_ _personas_ _conozcas_ _en_ _tu_ _vida_ _;_ _sólo_ _necesitas_ _los_ _reales_ _,_ _los_ _que_ _te_ _acepten_ _por_ _quien_ _eres_ _y_ _te_ _ayuden_ _a_ _ser_ _en_ _quien_ _deberías_ _ser_ _._  
 _Te_ _aprecio_ _mucho_ _y_ _siempre_ _lo_ _haré_ _,_ _pero_ _hay_ _una_ _última_ _cosa_ _que_ _debes_ _de_ _hacer_ _por_ _mí,_ _sólo_ _una._

 _Tienes_ _que_ _volver_ _a_ _la_ _vida_ _real_ _,_ _tienes_ _que_ _vivir_ _tu_ _vida_ _al_ _máximo_ _._ _No_ _importa_ _que_ _tan_ _oscuras y_ _feas_ _se_ _pongan_ _las_ _cosas_ _,_ _esta_ _vida_ _es_ _digna_ _de_ _vivirse._ _Te_ _lo_ _garantizo._  
 _Siempre_ _defiende_ _tu_ _derecho_ _a_ _sanar_ _a_ _tu_ _propio_ _ritmo_ _._ _Estás_ _tomando_ _tu_ _tiempo_ _._ _Estás_ _permitido_ _a_ _tomarte_ _tu_ _tiempo_ _._

 _Con_ _mucho_ _cariño_ _y_ _amor_  
 _-_ _Peter_ _Parker_ _"._

_🌷🌷🌷_


	14. hielo

_10_ _de_ _Diciembre._

Peter había ido a la habitación de Wade para dejar algo, lo hizo, bajó y al momento de pisar el primer escalón, escuchó un grito de Wade, que más bien, intentaba cantar.

— _Oh,_ _baby_ _, do_ _you_ _know_ _what_ _that's_ _worth_ _? Oh,_ _heaven_ _is_ _a_ _place_ _on_ _earth_ _! —_

Peter bajó los escalones faltantes, encontrándose con Wade bailando con un montón de esferas en sus brazos. Al notarlo, Wade lo miró y le sonrió.

— _They_ _say_ _in_ _heaven_ _,_ _love_ _comes_ _first_ _!_ _We'll_ _make_ _heaven_ _a_ _place_ _on_ _earth._ _Oh,_ _heaven_ _is_ _a_ _place_ _on_ _earth_ _! —_ Wade siguió bailando, dando algunos giros y soltando gritos con la letra de la canción. Peter rió, se acercó a él y tomó esferas color doradas, para después colocarlas en el árbol.

— Es un temazo, ¿no? — Wade le sonrió, se acercó y chocó sus caderas con las del castaño, haciendo que este soltara una carcajada.

— Si tú lo dices, Wilson —

Hace un rato habían empezado a decorar el árbol, agregándole esferas doradas, plateadas y una que otra de algún animal de un oso o pingüino, haciendo que no se viera tan monótono.

  
Peter se sentía un poco mejor, ayudándole y viendo a Wade cantar como en los viejos tiempos. Recordaba que el chico siempre que tenía la oportunidad lo hacía, inclusive algunas en español. Una vez cantó la de _"_ _Llamado_ _de_ _emergencia_ _"_ a todo pulmón en el salón, tenía sus audífonos puestos y no pudo evitar hacerlo. El maestro lo regañó y se los quitó, diciéndole que no estaban permitidos. Pero Wade se excusó de que anoche la escuchó y le gustó mucho, que tenía derecho de expresarse.

— Oye, tenemos que salir a algún lugar, ¿quieres? — Wade dejó las esferas que tenía en sus brazos en una caja, ya que no querían llenar el árbol con tantas.

— Mmh, claro, ¿pero a dónde? — Peter agarró la estrella que estaba en el sillón y se le quedó viendo a Wade.

— No lo sé, ¿quieres ir al parque? No al típico, si no al que está en el centro de la ciudad —

Peter se quedó pensando, no sería mal idea salir un poco de su zona de confort.

— Pero tenemos que estar tomados de las manos, no quiero sentirme solo con tanta gente —

Wade asintió con una sonrisa. Dejó que Peter pusiera la estrella en la punta del árbol. Lo vio con una sonrisa porque al parecer se sentía mejor que antes. La noticia de Tony lo había desanimado por un rato, pero después de que se quedara pensando un momento sentado en la cama, le empezó a hacer platica sobre una canción que había escuchado en un vinilo.

— Bien, creo que es hora de marcharnos — Wade hizo la posición de saludo militar, Peter se rió y negó con la cabeza. — ¡Ah, pero antes de irnos necesito ir por algo importante! — Subió rápido las escaleras, dejando a Peter desconcertado y pensando en que se le ocurriría ahora. Escuchó arriba que cosas caían, pasos apresurados y después de unos segundos bajó Wade abrigado, en sus manos llevaba dos pares de patines para hielo.

— Wade, sé lo que estás planeando pero...—

— Nada de nada, vas a patinar en hielo. Hay que hacer que tu estadía aquí sea buena —

Peter suspiró. Realmente apreciaba como Wade se esforzaba en todo, y le rogaba a Dios que por favor, cuando se fuera, no recordara nada de eso.

Fueron al garaje donde estaba el auto guardado, era color rojo y le faltaba algo de pintura. Subieron, en automático Wade prendió la radio, buscó una estación y la encontró, empezando a cantar en todo el camino.  
Peter admitía que no era un mal cantante, pero hasta cierto punto se cansaba y sólo quería escuchar la canción original.

En su mente se preguntaba como habría sido las cosas si él no hubiera muerto. ¿Estarían en esos momentos así? Estaría seguro que hubiera estado con May ayudándola en algo. ¿Hubieran confesado sus sentimientos? En esa respuesta había muchas cosas improbables. De hecho, en la mayoría de preguntas siempre lo habían.

Se detestó porque le hubiera gustado decir cosas que en esos momentos, nunca hubiera dicho. Le hubiera dicho en vida a cada una de esas personas cuantos los apreciaba o tan siquiera hacer buenos actos por ellos. 

Pero uno nunca sabe que puede pasar.

Se sintió impotente por no haber apreciado lo suficiente sus seres queridos.

— Listo —

Wade llegó al parque, estaba lleno de blanco y los árboles se veían bien. Gente caminaba en familia o pareja, haciendo el ambiente hogareño. A lo lejos se podían escuchar gritos de niños e inclusive adultos, era por el hielo que se formaba en el agua y hacía una pista.  
Peter suspiró antes de bajar.

— No va a pasar nada malo. Puedes hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? — Wade llegó a su lado, le tomó la mano y empezaron a caminar.

Primero fueron a paso lento, habían ciertos puestos de comida y rara vez de que vendían chocolate caliente, haciendo que a Wade se le antojara.   
En algunos momentos el castaño miraba al otro y le daba un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que este riera y se sintiera cálido en la parte que besó.

A lo lejos vieron la gran pista llena de personas, pero Wade decidió dar la vuelta a la izquierda donde se notaban más árboles y no habían tantas bancas.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Peter le preguntó levantando una ceja, Wade lo miró de reojo.

— A otra pista más genial. Es poco conocida, no tan grande como la otra, pero es mejor —

Wade aceleró el paso. Al estar ahí, la pista era mediana, no había nadie. Estaba rodeada de árboles y unas cuantas plantas, supuso que quizás por la maleza casi no era vista.   
Wade se sentó en la nieve, soltando de la mano a Peter.

— Si quieres patinar tienes que ponertelos — Sacudió los patines para después quitarse los zapatos. — A menos de que quieras usar tus poderes y mágicamente andar sin ellos —

— Por segunda vez, no tengo poderes — Suspiró y siguió lo mismo que hizo.

Al ya estar listos y donde empezaba el hielo, Wade se levantó, le dio sus manos a Peter y este lo miró indeciso.

— Vamos, quiero bailar el lago de los cisnes — Le hizo un puchero para tratar de convencerlo, pero sólo hizo que Peter riera por lo mal que le salió.

Agarró sus manos con cuidado. Al principio sus piernas le fallaron y casi se cae, pero Wade lo sostuvo más fuerte de los brazos. El más alto fue dando leves pasos atrás, siempre fijándose en que pisara bien. Peter por su parte temblaba en tener que caerse. Obviamente ya había patinado antes, pero hace mucho dejó de hacerlo y sintió que perdió la práctica.

Al ya estar en el centro, Wade lo miró sonriendo.

— Okay, voy a soltarte. No te vas a caer, confía en mí —

Peter asintió mirando el suelo. De a poco sintió como las manos de Wade lo fueron dejando, tuvo rápido que enderezarse. Cuando ya lo estaba, empezó moviendo el pie derecho para hacer que patinara, luego el otro, y así se fue hasta que al fin lo estaba haciendo decentemente.

— ¡Ese es mi chico! — Le aplaudió y Peter sonrió viendo como estaba mejorando, dándose cuenta que ya podía por sí solo.

Minutos pasaron en lo que estaban patinando, a veces se abrazaban, besaban e inclusive hacían pequeñas coreografías improvisadas. Wade tuvo la idea de levantar a Peter por las caderas mientras él giraba, pero el castaño se negó diciéndole que estaba loco.

Wade se acercó a él, le tomó la mano y lo hizo girar una vez. Vio como sus rulos se movían, tenía la punta de su nariz roja, no se resistió de la ternura y la besó. Peter cerró sus ojos por reflejo, rió.

— Ahora ven y besame como se debe — Agarró la chamarra café de Wade y estampó sus labios. Se dejaron llevar por unos segundos, separándose y volviendo a su mundo. Wade rodeó con sus manos la cadera del castaño para acercarlo, y este envolvió sus brazos en los hombros.

Wade sonrió en el beso, pero algo fue mal cuando por estar concentrado, ya no pudo sostener el equilibrio y desconectó sus labios. Por suerte Peter lo agarró a tiempo, quedando de rodillas en el hielo.

— Ahora puedo decir que...Literalmente he caído por ti — Miró al castaño y le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa de lado.

— Oh por Dios — Peter empezó a carcajear. Lo ayudó a levantarse. Volvieron a la nieve y empezaron a quitarse los patines. Al ya estar listos, decidieron volver a la casa, ya que no querían pasar todo el tiempo tomados de la mano. Claro que les agradaba, pero, sinceramente, había tiempos en los que no.

En la caminata Wade vio una flor amarilla, a penas y se veía por la nieve que estaba a su alrededor. Se agachó rápido para arrancarla. El movimiento hizo que Peter volteara y lo mirara confundido.

Wade escondió la flor atrás en su espalda con una sonrisa fingida, denotando de que no hizo nada malo.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? — Entre cerró sus ojos.

— Oh, supongo que me atrapaste — Fingió desilusión. De a poco fue quitando su mano de su espalda, dando a la vista a los ojos de Peter la pequeña flor amarilla, que tenía ciertos pedazos de nieve. — Vi esta flor y pensé en ti porque eres bonito, en realidad a mí no me gusta, pero creí que a ti sí te gustaría porque eres bonito —

Peter le sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos, pero después de analizar la frase, no pudo evitar empujarlo tantito mientras reía.

— ¿Shrek? ¿En serio? — Peter tomó la flor con delicadeza de romperla, para después darle un abrazo a Wade con una sonrisa.

— Película icónica, siempre con las mejores frases — Los dos rieron, se separaron y se dieron un rápido beso. Siguieron con su camino al coche.

🌾

Cuando llegaron a la casa Amelia ya estaba ahí, estaba sacando unas cosas que compró de camino, las estaba acomodando en la cocina.   
Wade la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y ella se lo regresó con gusto.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? — 

— Fui al parque con Domino y Coloso — Sonrió. — Y más al rato voy a ir con ellos otra vez — 

Amelia lo miró con cuidado y asintió, diciéndole que estaba bien y tuviera cuidado.

Wade fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama. Eran las 6:34 pm y se sentía cansado. Más al rato tendría que ir con sus amigos, quedaron en verse porque desde que estaban en universidades distintas no se daban ese gusto. 

Peter se sentó a su lado suspirando.

— ¿Quieres ver alguna película? — El más alto lo miró, el castaño asintió con una sonrisa, comentándole que le gustaría ver Star Wars. 

Wade se levantó, fue a buscar su computadora portátil al escritorio, al tenerlo ya, fue a acostarse a la cama mientras se recargaba en las almohadas, invitó a Peter a hacer lo mismo. El castaño le hizo caso, se puso a su lado y acostó su cabeza en el pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón. 

La película empezó y al parecer Peter ponía mucha atención que se olvidó de que estaba con Wade, soltando exclamaciones de sorpresa y algunas veces comentarios criticando las decisiones de los personajes o de como se veían las escenas. Wade tan sólo lo escuchaba, no era tan fan como él, pero trataba de entenderle. Esperaba que la película no se trabara en la página que encontró en Google. Podía a veces darse sus lujos, pero muchas veces no podía ir al cine y gastar entradas. 

Pasó una hora para que Peter quedara dormido, sintiendo como su cuerpo se aflojó y su respiración estaba más lenta. Él se quedó viendo la pantalla mientras acariciaba el cabello del castaño. 

Soltó un suspiro.   
Se preguntaba qué haría cuando Peter tuviera que irse. Era obvio que iba a pasar, ¿pero ya sería hora, no? Sólo tenían que entregar a Mj, Ned y por último, May.   
Se sentía nervioso porque quedaron en darse unos días de descanso, en disfrutarse, ¿pero qué tal si había una fecha límite? Peter no le comentó nada de eso, pero quizás no quería decirle para que no se sintiera presionado. 

En serio quería estar más tiempo con él. Su lado egoísta le decía que no le ayudara más, que le propusiera dejar todo eso y no hacerle caso a Dios. Pero, primero, ¿tener una relación con un espíritu? Se le hizo tan estúpido y poco lógico. Para después acordarse que fue la misma estupidez que le propuso a Peter ayer. En ese momento quiso darse un golpe. En serio se preguntaba cómo alguien tan noble estaría con un desastre como él.

La película siguió hasta que terminó. Wade salió de la ventana, revisó la hora y se dio cuenta de que tenía que irse con sus amigos. 8:47.   
Quitó la laptop de sus piernas, la cerró y la puso en su mesa de noche.   
Tomó la cabeza de Peter, la recostó en las almohadas y dejó que descansara. 

Se paró de la cama, le dejó una notita diciendo que saldría y que no quiso despertarlo. Al ya tener todo listo, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado, viendo por última vez el rostro tranquilo del castaño, deseando que así fuera siempre. Le sonrió y cerró la puerta. 

Pasó otra hora en la que Peter tuvo que despertar desconcertado en no sentir a Wade. Volteó a todas partes hasta que encontró la nota, la leyó y suspiró. Se quedó un rato acostado boca arriba sin pensar en nada, sólo sintiendo una extraña calma, que de cierta forma, no se sentía tan correcta.

Se levantó de la cama, para matar tiempo pensó en leer cómics, lo cual hizo y la pasó bien por unos minutos hasta que se aburrió.   
La planta de arriba se escuchaba en silencio, la parte baja no porque la radio estaba encendida y Amelia cantaba de manera suave. Pensó que eso de cantar era de familia. 

Peter abrió el closet, buscó con su vista el tocadiscos, lo sacó y lo puso en el escritorio. Empezó a buscar la caja de vinilos, pero ninguna le parecía conocida o no sé acordaba bien.   
Se hincó para buscar en el suelo, ya que ahí vio que Wade lo sacó.   
Vio una caja de Hello Kitty, rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, la abrió y vio varios papeles.

Había una hoja cuadriculada que estaba desplegada, le llamó la atención porque su nombre era la primer palabra que estaba. Sintió que estaba invadiendo su privacidad, pero la curiosidad le ganó.   
Empezó a leerla, su sonrisa se agrandaba al ver que eran cosas buenas de él, no sólo de su físico, si no de su personalidad y muchas cosas de su persona. No pensaba que alguien pensara tantas cosas así. 

Pero su sonrisa empezó a torcerse cuando llegó a la mitad de la hoja. 

_"..._ _May_ _me_ _dio_ _su_ _celular_ _,_ _no_ _debí_ _escuchar_ _las_ _llamadas_ _"_

Varias cosas empezaron a tener sentido, por ejemplo la vez en la que llegó a la habitación de la universidad y no le quería hablar. O cuando le preguntó que si no tenía nada que ocultarle y se lo negó.   
Otra vez se sintió engañado y de que no tenía que volver a confiar en alguien tan fácilmente. 

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer una vez que terminó de leer todo. Dejó la carta donde estaba, lo guardó, fue a sentarse a la cama y se abrazó a sí mismo. Sentía una presión en su pecho, una que le dolía. Su mente divagaba a varias cosas. Ya no quería que le ayudara, ya no quería seguir con eso. Se sintió horrible por tener que sentir amor por Wade. Sabía que era un chico increíble, ¿pero en serio tenía que mentirle como si esas situaciones no fueran nada?   
Quizás no lo quería lastimar, ¿pero y si pensaba en nunca decirle? Eran cosas suyas, era sobre May y sus amigos. ¿Por qué ocultarle cosas como esas? 

Quería encontrar el celular, no le importaba si su corazón se quebraba, quería escuchar cada llamada perdida.   
Secaba sus lágrimas despacio, casi sintiéndose completamente como un fantasma. Sonaba su nariz, pero la limpiaba con su suéter, por alguna razón no quedaba sucia, pero le dio poca importancia. 

Se pasó de nuevo la mano por sus lágrimas, veía que ciertas partes pequeñas brillaban, no podía determinar un color, pero ahí estaban. 

Al pasar unos cinco minutos, empezó a calmarse, sintiéndose menos tenso.   
Se propuso que iría a dejar las notas por sí solo hasta llegar con May, ya no necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más.   
Se levantó de la cama, agarró los post-it y los guardó en su sudadera.

Estaba apunto de buscar el celular por donde sea, hasta que escuchó la puerta de abajo abrirse, la voz animada de Amelia y la de Wade. 

🌷🌷🌷


	15. discusión

Pasos se escucharon llegar a la puerta, fue abierta. Peter miraba la cama tratando de regular su respiración, porque lo que una vez fue tristeza, ahora se convirtió en enojo. Quería negarse que lo vio no fue cierto, que tenía una explicación, ¿pero hasta cuándo sabría?

La voz de Wade saludándolo resonó, cerró la puerta. Se quedó parado por como vio a Peter, no le habló y su mirada no se veía a la de siempre. No veía un rastro de gentileza.

— ¿Dónde está? — Lo volteó a ver, sus ojos parecían quebrados.

Wade se quedó viéndolo, su expresión era una de confusión, no entendía a lo que se refería.

— ¿Dónde está el celular? —

Wade ahora entendió, se quedó inmóvil, sintió como una cachetada a su cerebro recordando. Un hueco en su estomago se formó y su respiración se volvió pesada.

Miró al closet, encontrándose la puerta abierta y la caja ahí, con la tapa mal colocada.

— Peter...— Tenía que encontrar buenas palabras para decirle, pero no creía que eso ayudaría.

— ¿Dónde está, Wilson? Nada de excusas — Dio un paso adelante, sintiéndose a que podría caerse porque sentía tensión en sus piernas. Lo miró fijo, esperando algo.

Wade sabía que no tenía solución, no habían palabras para defenderse y salir con el típico: _"_ _Solo_ _quería_ _protegerte_ _"._  
Fue de forma lenta al cajón de su mesa de noche, sacó unas cuantas camisas, y abajo de todo, lo encontró, estaba en el mismo estado. Se paró enfrente del castaño y se lo extendió, siendo tomado con fuerza.

— Me voy — Dio unas cuantos pasos acelerados, pero la voz de Wade lo interrumpió.

— Peter, espera, dejame explicarte — Agarró su brazo derecho, no dejándolo ir. Peter la quitó rápido, dando un paso atrás y viéndolo enojado.

— ¿Explicaciones de qué? ¿Decirme que todo este tiempo me mentiste? ¿Hasta cuándo me ibas a decir? —

Wade soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

— Te lo iba a decir cuando todo esto terminara, no quería que te preocuparas por ellos, sé que te iba a afectar —

Peter refunfuñó.

— Claro, porque siempre soy el débil, el que no le pueden contar alguna cosa porque se va a largar a llorar. Deja esa mierda para después, Wade. Ellos son mi familia y siempre debo saber de ellos, no importa qué — Cerró sus manos para formarlas en puños, sentía su rostro caliente y un nudo en la garganta.

— Sé que son tu familia, pero en ese tiempo te sentías mal, necesitabas consuelo, no quería arruinarte más —

— No, no lo hiciste. Pero en ese tiempo pudo haber servido para que en este momento no estuviéramos discutiendo, todo porque tú decidiste guartelo todo como si no importara —

Wade se estaba conteniendo, no quería soltar palabrerías sin sentido para después arrepentirse. Al final, sucedía y sólo le quedaba el remordimiento.

— Sí me importa, Peter. Entiende que no quería que te sintieras peor —

— ¡Pones como maldita excusa como me hubiera sentido! ¿Quieres saber como estoy ahorita? Peor de como lo hubiera estado. Me siento traicionado, Wade. Eras la única persona a la que le conté todo este problema, te elegí sobre los demás, ¿para qué? ¿Para que no me contaras cosas esenciales? — Lo miró una vez más de arriba y abajo. — Dejemos las cosas así. Me voy y termino todo esto solo, así debió ser desde el principio — Dio unos pasos, sosteniendo la perilla para abrir la puerta.

— Y te vas como si no hubiera servido de nada, ¿sabes qué? Tampoco hubiera aceptado entrar a esa mierda. Lo único que me provocó fue que me preocupara de más, que me metiera a posibles problemas con mis amigos. Si no me quieres agradecer, está bien, pero que sepas que no quiero saber nada de ti y agradezco que después de esas cartas al fin te vayas —

Peter quitó su mano, lo miró y por un momento sintió sus ojos húmedos. ¿En serio le había dicho que desapareciera?   
Pasó su mano derecha por sus ojos, fingiendo desinterés e infló su pecho.

— Bien por ti. Ahora sé en quien no debo confiar, y me alegro también de que nunca te hubiera dicho que aceptaba ser tu jodido novio. Porque adivina...— Lo miró fijo, encontrándose con los ojos de Wade que reflejaban enojo, pero muy adentro de él, decepción. — Desde el primer día sabía que estabas enamorado de mí, lo dijiste como si nada cuando estabas sentado en las escaleras. No te iba a decir nada. Supongo que llevamos los dos parte de culpa — Abrió la puerta y sin voltear atrás, la cerró, dejando a Wade respirando entrecortadamente y sin esperarlo, lágrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro.

Peter bajó de manera rápida las escaleras, sin importarle si Amelia lo escuchaba, sólo quería irse entregar las notas de Mj y Ned, para después irse con May.   
Revisó la hora en el reloj de la sala, eran las 10:22 pm.   
Abrió la puerta principal, no la azotó al cerrarla. El aire fresco le pegó en su rostro, pero no sintió frío y le agradeció a Dios.

Suspiró, no se permitió llorar y siguió su camino. Iría a la casa de Mj.

Wade se quedó un rato en su habitación, analizando lo que acababa de pasar. Su corazón se sentía acelerado, las lágrimas seguían ahí pero las limpiaba rápido.   
No quiso que eso pasara, pero lo merecía. No le dijo algo importante de su familia, merecía saber después de todo. Sabía en el fondo que no le dijo a Peter no porque fuera a lastimarlo, fue porque no quería lidiar con su tristeza, no quería verlo más quebrado y tener que ser su consuelo. Él también la estaba pasando mal, ¿cómo debía de comportarse cuando lo vio por primera vez? No tuvo tiempo para realizarlo bien.   
No podía todos los días soportar el dolor de otros, se tenía que dar su tiempo también, sanarse.

Abrió la puerta sin cerrarla, bajó las escaleras con cuidado, esperando ilusamente que Peter estuviera ahí. Pero no. En su lugar estaba su mamá cocinando para cenar, se le veía animada.   
Fue hasta la sala que conectaba con la cocina, la miró y Amelia notó su presencia, le regaló una sonrisa, pero al ver el rostro de su hijo, la borró y se preocupó.

— ¿Cariño? ¿Qué tienes? — Se acercó, lo tomó de las mejillas para observar sus ojos rojizos, los limpió con sus dedos pulgares.

Wade sin esperar le dio un abrazo, ella correspondió inmediatamente, le sobó la espalda. En ese rato no se dijeron nada, sólo el castaño estaba llorando e intentando controlarse.

Amelia supuso que sería por Peter, ese chico tan amable pero con una tristeza en su alma.

🌾

El castaño caminaba de forma rápida para parar sus pensamientos, estaban siendo muchos y no podía seguir con ellos.

Estaba entrando a la calle donde daba a la casa de Mj, era un lugar concurrido y las luces de la calle estaban prendidas con una luz tenue, las que más alumbraban eran las que eran de decoración en las casas.

Tomó el post-it que estaba guardado en su sudadera, lo sacó y al ya tener en su campo de vista la casa de Mj, se apresuró. Fueron segundos en lo que tardó para estar en frente de la puerta, era decorada con una corona con esferas rojas y verdes. Decidió pegar los post-it abajo de esta, se aseguró que estuvieran bien colocados y tocó el timbre tres veces.

Escuchó la voz de la mamá de Mj llamarle para que preguntara, ella hizo caso con una queja y preguntó quién era. Peter no respondió, sólo tocó una vez más.   
Mj estaba quitando el seguro que tenía, así que el castaño se alejó y sintió su corazón acelerarse al verla.   
Tenía una venda en su frente y una puntada cerca de su ojo izquierdo, pero fuera de ahí, se veía linda con su cabello castaño oscuro suelto.

Mj revisó por los dos lados de la calle, suspiró y volteó a la puerta, dándose cuenta de dos papeles rosas. Los tomó pensando que sería propaganda para tirarlos, pero al darse cuenta de su nombre, sus ojos se agrandaron y cerró la puerta rápido, no dejando observar más al castaño.

Peter asintió, queriendo aceptar la reacción de Mj y no mover más las cosas.

La siguiente parada que haría sería con Ned, él vivía en unos departamentos, pero la puerta principal la cerraban a las 10:30 de la noche, así que tenía que tener una llave.   
Al estar enfrente de estos, se dio cuenta que habían buzones para dejar correspondencias. Buscó el número del departamento de Ned. 5.

Abrió el buzón, dejó la nota junto con una carta y la cerró, cerciorándose de que estuviera segura.

Al ya tener todo hecho, su siguiente lugar era ir con May. Estaba nervioso, aterrado por como reaccionaría ella. Le importaba mucho, no podía simular de que estaba bien.   
Ella fue la excepción de que no fuera una nota, si no, una hoja de cuaderno de raya.

Fue a paso lento, entró al edificio, andaba por los pasillos que en ciertas partes estaban alumbradas. Algunos vecinos estaban afuera platicando o arreglando cosas.

Él fue directo a lo que solía ser su departamento. Lo encontró y sintió un sabor amargo en su boca, queriendo irse. Resistió, sacó la nota, se puso de cuclillas para pasarla abajo de la puerta, tenía un espacio abierto por ahí. Al ya haberlo hecho, tocó la puerta dos veces con suavidad.

La voz de May se hizo presente preguntando. Sus ojos se humedecieron, sintiendo que su cabeza le daba vueltas y su corazón se aceleraba. Esperó ahí un rato más, queriendo que abriera.   
Lo hizo, la vio.  
Su cabello estaba sujeto por una coleta, sus lentes puestos, llevaba la ropa de su trabajo. Pero al verla mejor, se notaba su rostro de cansancio, sus ojos parecían que había llorado y que no dormía muy bien.

Quería abrazarla.

Por lo que pudo ver de adentro, la televisión estaba encendida y percibió el olor a sopa.   
May suspiró al no encontrar a nadie, cerró la puerta, iba a volver a la cocina hasta que el ruido de una hoja siendo pisada la alarmó. Miró abajo y encontró una. La recogió.

 _"_ _Para_ _tía_ _May_ _"_

La castaña llevo su mano izquierda a la boca, suspiró, fue rápido a la sala para sentarse. Apagó la televisión y empezó a leerlo ansiosa, queriendo que fuera una broma o algo por el estilo.

 _"¿_ _Cómo_ _has_ _estado_ _?_ _Espero_ _que_ _bien_ _._

 _Te_ _extraño_ _mucho_ _,_ _May_ _,_ _no_ _sabes_ _cuanto_ _._  
 _Extraño_ _nuestras_ _pláticas_ _sobre_ _el_ _futuro_ _,_ _de_ _qué_ _haríamos_ _después_ _de_ _que_ _saliera_ _de_ _la_ _universidad_ _,_ _todavía_ _no_ _tenía_ _planeado_ _qué_ _,_ _pero_ _tú_ _siempre_ _estabas_ _más_ _adelante_ _que_ _yo_ _._

 _Gracias_ _por_ _ser_ _mi_ _figura_ _materna_ _,_ _una_ _mamá_ _para_ _mí_ _._  
 _Gracias_ _por_ _nunca_ _abandonarme_ _o_ _despreciarme_ _cuando_ _mis_ _padres_ _fallecieron_ _,_ _incluso_ _cuando_ _faltó_ _tío_ _Ben_ _._  
 _No_ _sé_ _como_ _es_ _que_ _pudiste_ _amarme_ _al_ _segundo_ _de_ _conocerme, como_ _pudiste_ _cuidarme_ _cuando_ _no_ _tenemos_ _la_ _misma_ _sangre_ _,_ _como_ _seguiste_ _adelante_ _por_ _un_ _niño_ _que_ _estaba_ _roto_ _._

 _A_ _veces_ _veía_ _que_ _llorabas_ _,_ _sé_ _que_ _querías_ _ocultarlo_ _,_ _no_ _querías_ _que_ _te_ _viera_ _en_ _tus_ _momentos_ _de_ _vulnerabilidad_ _._ _Pero_ _me_ _di_ _cuenta_ _que_ _hablar_ _sobre_ _mi_ _dolor_ _en_ _voz_ _alta_ _,_ _puede_ _hacer_ _que_ _duela_ _menos_ _._ _Tendemos_ _a_ _mantener_ _muchas_ _cosas_ _dentro_ _de_ _nosotros_ _,_ _sólo_ _para_ _no_ _lastimar_ _a_ _alguien_ _más_ _._ _Y cada día quería que supieras que estaba ahí para ti, ¿lo pude lograr?_

 _Estoy_ _seguro_ _que_ _algunas_ _personas_ _no_ _pueden_ _quedarse_ _,_ _incluso_ _si_ _has_ _puesto_ _mucho_ _amor_ _hacia_ _ellos_ _._  
 _Pero_ _aquí_ _siempre_ _voy_ _a_ _estar_ _contigo_ _,_ _sin_ _importar_ _qué_ _,_ _me_ _tienes_ _en_ _tu_ _corazón_ _y_ _tú_ _estás_ _en_ _el_ _mío_ _._

 _Eres_ _una_ _mujer_ _valiente,_ _alguien_ _que_ _nunca_ _se_ _podrá_ _dar_ _por_ _vencida_ _._ _Te_ _agradezco_ _por_ _culcarmelo_ _._

 _Sólo_ _quiero_ _que_ _sepas_ _que_ _,_ _no_ _importa_ _que_ _tan_ _fuerte_ _y_ _alto_ _haya_ _crecido_ _,_ _siempre_ _te_ _estaba_ _admirando_ _._  
 _Tú_ _me_ _dijiste_ _que_ _era_ _un_ _diamante_ _en_ _bruto, espero_ _haberte_ _hecho_ _lo_ _suficientemente_ _orgullosa_ _._  
 _Tú_ _lo_ _haces_ _ver_ _fácil_ _incluso_ _cuando_ _soy_ _difícil_ _de_ _amar_ _._

 _Por_ _favor_ _,_ _sigue_ _adelante_ _,_ _con_ _o_ _sin_ _mí_ _,_ _sigue_ _siendo_ _esa_ _maravillosa_ _mujer_ _._

 _Con_ _mucho_ _amor_ _y_ _mucho_ _cariño_ _._  
 _—_ _Peter_ _Parker_ _"._

🌾

Peter se encontraba deambulando por las calles oscuras, no sabía en que lugar acostarse y descansar. Se sentía perdido por primera vez.   
Sentía que sus ojos se cerraban, que sus piernas dolían y a veces se tanteaba al caminar.   
Su última opción fue buscar un buen lugar en la calle, así que, poniendo mucho esfuerzo con su vista, encontró un callejón solitario.

Se sentó en el suelo, dejando que su cabeza descansara al igual que su espalda en la pared.

Suspiró. Hoy había sido un día muy cansado mentalmente, no pensaba que tanto sucedería en una sola noche y más con las personas que amaba.   
Se preguntó cómo estaría May, no olvidaba también a Mj. Lo más probable es que Ned viera el post-it en la mañana. 

Tocó la bolsa que traía en su sudadera, acordándose que seguía teniendo el celular. Lo sacó atientas y lo miró. Estaba quebrado en una parte de la pantalla, como si se hubiera reusado romperse y dejar de servir. 

Lo prendió con la poca batería que traía. Buscó rápido los contactos, dándose cuenta que las llamadas e inclusive mensajes habían sido leídos. 

Sus manos temblaron por un momento, su corazón se rehusaba a querer escucharlos, pero tomó toda la fuerza mental que tenía y le dio click al primer mensaje de voz de May. 

Conforme pasaba cada uno, sólo los escuchaba. No lloraba por más extraño que fuera, era de que, sólo le salían lágrimas y sentía la presión en el pecho, pero nunca lloró a mares. No sabía si sentirse bien por eso. 

Al terminarlos, suspiró y dejó reposar bien su cabeza en la pared, dejando que pequeñas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Pasó su mano para limpiarlas, viendo que los brillos se empezaban a notar más, pero por la oscuridad no se veía bien el color. 

_11 de Diciembre._

A la mañana siguiente y con dolor de cuello y espalda, se despertó por algo suave que le pasaba por el rostro.   
Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una rata muy cerca oliendolo. Peter gritó asustado, haciendo que la rata corriera rápido a la dirección opuesta de la calle. 

El castaño se levantó del suelo. No supo como llegó ahí, pero de una forma u otra terminó acostado. No quería pensar, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

Se estiró, sus huesos tronaron y se sintió menos tenso que antes.   
Se preguntó el por qué todavía no se iba o Dios no le daba alguna señal, quizás tendría que ir a alguna parte en específico. Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió ir a la iglesia donde iba con May los domingos. 

Empezó a caminar, salió del callejón, mucha gente ya estaba desde temprano. Ya había dejado de nevar, muchos empleados de locales tuvieron que salir y tener que quitar toda la nieve que se había acumulado en la madrugada en las entradas. 

Tuvo que pasar 10 minutos para que llegara a la iglesia, por afuera se podía ver la tranquilidad que emanaba, sintiéndose de una forma protegido.   
Entró por la puerta principal de madera, tenías que abrirla primero porque estaba cerrada, ya que el frío podía entrar y no querían que sus visitantes se congelaran. 

Caminó por el largo pasillo, siendo recibido por la imagen de Jesús crucificado, y a su lado derecho, la virgen María.   
Se sentó en la primera butaca, dándole una mejor vista a las imágenes y objetos sagrados.   
Estuvo ahí por unos minutos, en silencio y sin que nadie entrara.   
Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la serenidad. 

— ¿No se supone que deberías de estar con Wade? — 

— ¿Qué mier...? — Miró rápido a su lado izquierdo, encontrándose nuevamente con Gabriel, el cual cuando quiso decir la grosería, le susurró un _"_ _ssh_ _"_ y apuntó a Jesús. 

— Estamos en su hogar, debes de respetar — Se acomodó derecho en su lugar, le sonrió y después hizo su rostro de confusión. — ¿Por qué no estás con Wade? — 

Peter tragó seco, se recuperó del susto y lo miró como si fuera obvio. 

— Estoy seguro que ya sabes lo que pasó — 

Gabriel asintió, sabía de la discusión, pero, ¿no arreglaron las cosas? ¿No podían simplemente hablarlas? 

— ¿En serio todavía no se hablan? — Frunció el ceño mirándolo. Peter asintió despacio, sintiendo que había hecho algo malo. — Sólo los humanos se atreven...Chico, en serio, debes de ir con él — Rodó los ojos pero después soltó una sonrisa. 

Peter lo miró sin convencerse.

— ¿Acaso nos miras y te ríes porque nos aferramos al pasado? — Inclinó su cabeza al lado derecho, queriendo tener una respuesta reflexiva. En cambio, sólo tuvo una que no supo como tomar. 

— Todos los días — 

Peter suspiró. ¿En serio estaba hablando con un arcángel y no con un, no sé, adolescente?   
Gabriel acomodó mejor sus prendas, miró al chico de reojo y negó con la cabeza. 

— No estas entendiendo, ¿verdad? — Peter negó confundido. — Al parecer a Dios se le escapó un detalle — 

— ¿Uno importante? — 

— Muy importante — 

Gabriel suspiró, se sentó para mirar al frente, sin siquiera observar al castaño. Peter imitó su gesto, poniendo una expresión seria para no quedarse atrás. 

— Sé que entregaste las últimas notas, pero falta alguien, y es tu pase para que salgas de todo esto — 

— Estoy seguro que fueron todos — Puso su mano derecha en la barbilla. 

— Te falta Wade...— Lo miró de reojo de nuevo, notando que había abierto su boca en sorpresa y puso sus dos manos ahí. 

— Santa mier....— 

— Ssh — Señaló la imagen de Jesús. Peter la miró, asintió y se persinó rápido. 

— ¿Entonces es él que el me falta? — Su rostro se volvió a uno de terror. 

— Por supuesto, ¿pensabas que él no contaba? Obviamente cuando escogieras al que te fuera a ayudar, es porque fue importante — Cruzó sus brazos, sintiéndose por un segundo ofendido. 

El castaño gruñó, se inclinó, tapó su rostro con sus manos. No podía hacerlo, no podía enfrentarlo después de lo que pasó. Se sentía la persona más estúpida. 

— No puedo — Dijo aún con la misma posición. Gabriel lo miró como si hubiera cometido un pecado. — Tengo miedo. Sé que va reaccionar mal, no puedo llegar como si nada — 

El rizado suspiró, puso una mano en el cabello de Peter para hacerle sentir que no estaba solo.

— Puedes hacerlo. El miedo es sólo la premonición de que harás algo valiente — Quitó su mano, esperando que el chico reaccionara, lo cual resultó y Peter le sonrió chiquito.

— Yo empecé todo, me va odiar — Se abrazó a sí mismo.

— Wade está dolido al igual que tú, sé que ustedes dos nunca podrán odiarse. Necesitan hablar bien la situación — Lo miró serio. — Los dos pasaban por situaciones personales. Sinceramente, creo que no debieron querer empezar una relación, sólo hizo que una carga más se hiciera presente y eso, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Necesitas arreglarte primero antes de estar con alguien amorosamente, así no lo lastimas con tus piezas rotas — 

Peter lo miró con cuidado, asintió y suspiró.

— Me siento débil, ¿sabes? Está situación me tiene cansado — Restregó sus manos en su cara, quería despejarse.

Gabriel lo miró con una sonrisa genuina. 

— Es gracioso que digas eso, eres un humano valiente. Puedes ser más fuerte de lo que fuiste ayer, tanto como quieras. Siempre y cuando nunca dejes a alguien pararte de hacerlo mejor — Gabriel le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, Peter sólo se le quedó viendo. 

— Gracias — Lo miró agradecido, sintiendo su mente más clara y despejada que antes. Tenía que arreglarlo si quería que todo terminara bien, no podía dejar las cosas a medias con las personas y suponer situaciones que quizás nunca pasarían. 

— Así que...Debo de volver a su casa — 

Gabriel asintió mientras se paraba de la banca, indicando que era su hora de irse. 

— Tienes que hacerlo si quieres seguir tu camino. Eres más valiente de lo que crees, Peter. No sabes las cosas que te pueden deparar. No te rindas, no cuanto Dios dejó una señal en ti — Le dio una última sonrisa, hizo que el castaño cerrara sus ojos con tan sólo tocar su frente. 

Al abrirlos, el arcángel se había marchado, dejándolo solo ahí sentado, tomando fuerza para ver de nuevo a Wade.

🌷🌷🌷


	16. decisión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo habrá "lime", que significa una escena sexual pero de forma implícita.   
> So, enjoy.

Peter caminaba por las frescas calles, mentalizandose para ver a Wade y saber que le diría. Admite que dijo palabras que le pudieron doler, pero se dejó llevar por su enojo. En parte estaba en su derecho de haberlo estado, pero en estos momentos, ya no importaba.  
¿De qué servía estar mal con los que amaba?

Iba de manera lenta, sintiéndose patético porque primero se hizo el importante, y después tener que rogarle para terminar este asunto.  
¿Realmente no quería hacerlo? Quizás se estaba dejando llevar por su enojo anterior, recordando las escenas. Había una pequeña probabilidad (no admitida) que quería volver a verlo, decirle que en verdad lo apreciaba y estaba agradecido.

Al ya haber recorrido unas calles, se encontraba en la puerta principal de la casa. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, tal vez tuvieron que salir.   
Prefirió ir al garaje, caminó hasta allá y la puerta estaba cerrada. Pensó que podría hacer algo, así que, agarró la perilla y la puerta fue abierta rápidamente, haciendo que casi se fuera de boca.

Wade.

Wade estaba ahí parado, aún agarrando la perilla por dentro, mirándolo confundido.  
Y Peter, desde que vio su rostro pálido por el frío, sus ojos un poco enrojecidos, sus labios rojizos quebrados, su cabello un poco despeinado, sintió cálido su pecho. Sintiendo por segunda vez su sensación favorita.

Los dos se quedaron viendo un rato, esperando que el otro hablara o diera una señal de que podían hacerlo.  
Wade sólo estaba parado, viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

— Peter... —

El castaño suspiró de forma ruidosa, sintiendo que sus ojos le picaban y sin resistirlo, lo abrazó rápido, haciendo que Wade diera un paso atrás por el impulso. Correspondió el abrazo, poniendo sus brazos en la espalda de Peter y escondió su rostro en el cuello.

— Lo siento tanto, no debí decirte eso. Claro que me has ayudado en todo, hasta en lo más pequeño. No hay ninguna excusa para lo que te dije. Perdón — Lo sujetaba fuerte, no dejando que los dos se separaran.

— No debes de disculparte, el que estuvo mal fui yo. Lo siento por hacer que pensaras que no puedes confiar en mí. Carajo, Peter, incluso si me pides que esconda un cuerpo muerto por ti, lo haría sin pensarlo — Soltó una risa, pero Peter le pegó despacio en su nuca.

— Lo único que te pediría sería que limpiaras los trastes, y estoy seguro que no lo harías — Sonrió, sintiendo la mano derecha de Wade pasar por su cabello.

— Peter...En serio lo siento mucho, tú eres el único que debería estar enojado, no yo. Eres y serás importante para mí —

Peter sintió que las lágrimas ya estaban cayendo, sosteniendo más a Wade, para que entendiera que no había rencor o la necesidad de seguir discutiendo por algo.

— Te perdono, Wade. Pero tú también mereces saber que no eres irrelevante, me has ayudado mucho y no sólo a entregar las notas. — Se separó, sintiendo la mirada. — Me has enseñado a no rendirme incluso en mis peores días, a proteger a los que más amo, y sobre todo, a decirle siempre a los demás cuanto valen —

Wade le estaba sonriendo de manera tierna, pero cambió cuando vio algo extraño en el rostro del castaño. Peter le preguntó qué pasaba, y este se empezó a tocar la cara donde sus lágrimas estuvieron, miró sus manos y subió una ceja.

— Estoy seguro que mis lágrimas no tienen brillo, pero las tuyas sí — Pasó su pulgar por las pestañas de Peter que estaban mojadas, viendo que caían pequeñas porciones luminosas de plateado. — ¿Ves? — Le mostró su dedo y Peter se alarmó.

Empezó a tocar sus mejillas y parte de sus ojos, confirmando en sus dedos delgados que era cierto. Así que rápido y sin preguntar, entró a la casa yendo directo al baño de arriba, percatándose que Amelia no estaba.  
Al estar ahí y jadeando por subir las escaleras corriendo, vio que de sus lagrimales cayeron lágrimas plateadas, y no como las normales que tenían los humanos.  
Entonces con ese pensamiento, su cerebro armó las piezas y recordó lo que le dijo el arcángel Gabriel.   
Dios había puesto una señal en él, eso significaba que...Ya casi era hora.

— Para no tener mucha condición física sabes correr rápido — Wade llegó al baño, colocándose en el umbral de la puerta. — ¿Sabes? Esas lágrimas te hacen ver bien, muy sexy si me permites decirlo. Pero no entiendo que significan —

Peter pasó su mano por su cara, tratando de que se quitaran, pero en su lugar sólo las esparció más. En unos segundos, las pequeñas cositas plateadas desaparecieron, como si se hayan impregnado en su piel.

— Necesitamos hablar — Lo miró decidido, Wade asintió viéndolo y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Al estar ahí, Peter se veía acelerado, pero después de quedarse un rato parado pensando, se calmó y su mirada fue con Wade, quien estaba quitando un vinilo del tocadiscos.

— Así que...¿Qué significan? — Se puso delante del castaño.

Peter suspiró. Le explicó lo que había sucedido desde que se fue de la casa, contándole que vio a May y sintió una necesidad de abrazarla al verla de esa forma, y por supuesto, de que la extrañaba. Wade por dentro se sintió feliz al saber que pudo hacer todo eso solo, esperaba que Peter supiera que era valiente, y que no era necesario de que dependiera de alguien más.  
También le contó cuando habló con Gabriel, diciéndole de la señal que significaba, que ya casi terminaba de entregar las notas.

— No me dijo que pasaría después de entregar la última — Masajeó el puente de su nariz, sintiéndose por un momento mareado.

— ¿Y quién es? — Lo miró curioso, se sentó en la cama y le sonrió para transmitirle tranquilidad.

Peter carraspeó.

— Tú... — Se acercó a él sentándose a su lado, observó sus manos, queriendo evitar la mirada de Wade.

— Oh, bueno. Está bien, digo, tienes que hacerlo. No te puedo mantener atado aquí — Puso una mano en la espalda del castaño, moviéndola arriba y abajo. Peter lo observó un poco inquieto, pero al ver la sonrisa chiquita del otro, no pudo evitar reír un poco.

— Te odio —

— Es un buen contenido para un fanfic. Enemigos a amantes, slowburn, angst, más de 400 palabras — Peter soltó una carcajada, lo empujó tantito y Wade lo acompañó riéndose.

Por un rato se quedaron en silencio, escuchando de fondo ruidos de autos o personas platicando.   
Peter, muy en el fondo, no quería irse, pero su única razón era por Wade. Sinceramente, no quería quedarse y sólo ver como todos seguían con sus vidas, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer lo mismo. Pero, todo tenía una razón. Supone que si hace lo que debe, algo bueno puede pasar.

Wade por su parte quería seguir viéndolo, tocarlo, besarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Aunque, por mucho que lo quisiera, sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir, no podía aferrarse y ser egoísta.

— Entonces, ¿tienes mi nota? — Rompió el silencio, lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa para darle confianza. Peter lo observó y asintió. Sacó la nota que había escrito en la iglesia, porque, por muy raro que fuera, cuando se fue Gabriel le había dejado una hoja blanca con un lápiz de madera.   
Se la dio. Wade la tomó con cuidado, quitando su mano izquierda de la espalda del castaño.

La comenzó a leer tranquilo, leyendo cada parte lo que decía con normalidad, sonriendo ocasionalmente y dándole una mirada de coqueteo al castaño o lanzándole besos. Peter a veces se sonrojaba, diciéndole que se pusiera a leer.

 _"_ _Por_ _favor, recuerda_ _que_ _,_ _tener_ _un_ _corazón_ _roto_ _no_ _te_ _hace_ _menos_ _como_ _persona_ _._ _Y_ _tratar_ _de_ _esconderlo_ _de_ _todos_ _,_ _no_ _significa_ _que_ _eres_ _débil_ _que_ _los_ _demás_ _"_

— Peter...— Había terminado de leerlo, sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos pero los secó antes de que cayera una lágrima. El nombrado volteó un poco preocupado de que no le haya gustado o que no haya sido suficiente, pero en su lugar, obtuvo un abrazo y un beso en la coronilla.

— Mierda, babyboy, en serio escondería un cuerpo por ti — Los dos volvieron a reír. Peter al escuchar el apodo, se quitó sonrojado y tocó su mejilla izquierda.

— ¿Babyboy? —

Wade se encogió de hombros.

— Te queda bien, justo a tu medida — Peter negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro, se miraron por unos segundos y se besaron. Sintiendo sus labios cálidos, que todo a su alrededor estaba tranquilo.

Wade puso su mano derecha en la nuca del castaño para profundizar el beso, Peter le seguía el ritmo, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del otro y a veces pasándolos por su cuello lentamente. El más alto llevó su mano izquierda a la cadera, levantando la sudadera de Peter y tocando un poco de su piel, haciendo que se estremeciera.   
Después de unos segundos, Wade decidió besar su cuello, y ocasionalmente pasaba su lengua para seguir besando la zona.

Peter se sentía bien, empezaba a suspirar de forma entrecortada y jalaba despacio el cabello de Wade con su mano izquierda, mientras la otra, la pasó abajo del cuello de la camisa, sintiendo su clavícula y seguía hasta tocar su hombro para apretarlo un poco y darle a entender que siguiera.

Wade no se quedaba atrás, con su mano izquierda levantó de a poco la sudadera del castaño, sintiendo su abdomen plano y su piel caliente.   
Dejó de besarlo para mirarlo fijo, viendo sus labios rojos y un poco hinchados. Peter entendió el mensaje y asintió. Se sonrieron tiernamente y se dieron un rápido beso en los labios.

Wade siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, fue subiendo su mano hasta llegar a su pecho, la movió a la izquierda y sintió su pezón. Miró el rostro del castaño y había cerrado sus ojos, soltó un suspiro.   
Wade empezó a tocarlo con sus dedos, haciendo círculos o pellizcarlo suave. Él también soltaba suspiros entrecortados al ver las expresiones de Peter y como sus labios se movían.   
Siguió así por unos segundos hasta que Peter quitó su mano lentamente, la sacó de su sudadera.

— Quiero sentirte, cariño — El castaño lo miró seguro, Wade asintió y se empezó a quitar su camisa, lo mismo hizo pero con su sudadera.

Al ya estar semi-desnudos, los dos se acercaron más. Peter pasó sus manos por el pecho del otro, bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen que tenía un poco trabajado, mientras que el suyo a penas se notaban unos cuantos cuadros. Wade besó su hombro derecho, Peter se encargaba de besar su cuello y tocar levemente su zona baja, para después subir y tocar sus pezones.

Sus respiraciones empezaban a ser pesadas, haciendo que la habitación se sintiera caliente y quisieran más fricción en sus cuerpos.   
Wade tomó la iniciativa, fue poco a poco haciendo que Peter se recostara en la cama, él se puso encima, sólo dejando sus rodillas en el colchón. Al ya estar así, vio sus ojos dilatados, su cabello desordenado y mejillas coloradas.

En parte de Peter, nunca creyó estar de esa forma con él, sus ojos que parecían querer comerlo, su pecho subiendo y bajando, sus labios abiertos dándole acceso de querer hacer lo que quisiera con ellos, y por supuesto, un leve sonrojo.

Wade recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo del otro, pareciéndole perfecto. Bajó un poco para empezar a besar cada parte, notando que Peter se tensaba en unos momentos pero se dejaba llevar. Peter tocaba el cabello de Wade con su mano derecha, y de forma inconsciente, tocó su propio pezón y sintió una corriente en su espalda, así que continuó.

Después de haberlo besado, volvió al rostro del castaño para besar sus labios. Empezaron de forma lenta, pero cuando se separaron, se vieron por un segundo a los ojos y empezaron a besarse con la misma velocidad pero con leves mordidas.   
Wade descansó su pecho con la del otro, y por la cercanía, la entrepierna de Wade tocó la de Peter, haciendo que soltaran un gemido.

El castaño al escucharse, tapó su boca asustado, ya que nadie más lo había escuchado. Wade rió de forma ligera.

— Hey, está bien. No tiene nada de malo, cielo — Le sonrió para que se sintiera seguro. Pero Peter, se sintió más nervioso por la voz de Wade, ya que se escuchó algo ronca y su apodo no ayudó en nada. Para evitar eso, sólo asintió.

Wade empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente, haciendo que sus miembros se tocaran sobre la tela. Peter gemía despacio, no queriendo subir mucho su voz, pero por la forma en que se movía, le estaba pareciendo imposible, así que se sostenía de sus hombros. Wade miraba sus expresiones, viendo como sus labios se abrían. Pasó su palma por la frente del castaño, quitando unos mechones, para después besarlo y morderlo, jalando un poco su labio inferior.

— Wade...— Suspiró cuando separaron sus labios. El chico lo miró atento.

— ¿Si, babyboy? —

Peter no podía concentrarse muy bien por el movimiento que estaba aplicando Wade, por inercia quiso levantar sus caderas para sentir más, pero una parte suya le estaba pidiendo que parara. Así que decidió decirle.

— ¿P-podemos parar? Por favor — Lo miró temeroso a que lo ofendiera, reaccionara mal y de nuevo empezaran una discusión, pero en su lugar, Wade lo miró comprensivo y asintió.

— Claro, no te preocupes — Se quitó de su lugar para sentarse en la cama, mirando todavía al castaño. Cuando Peter se sentó a su lado, notó la erección de él y por supuesto, la suya.

— No me lo tomes a mal, me estaba gustando pero...—

— Oye, está bien, no tienes porqué decirme el porque parara. No tengo ningún problema — Le sonrió tranquilo, Peter no pudo con el amor que sintió en su corazón y le sonrió de vuelta. — Sólo que tendré que darme una ducha fría, mi amigo necesita ayuda — Señaló su miembro y Peter rió mientras escondía su cara en sus manos.

Wade se levantó, fue por un cambió de ropa al closet, se iba dirigir al baño, pero la voz de Peter lo interrumpió.

— Te quiero mucho, tonto —

Volteó con él, el castaño estaba sonriendole como un bobo, justamente como lo veía él. Wade ahogó un grito de emoción, en su lugar, fue con él y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

— Te quiero mucho más, cielo. Ahora si me permites, tengo que atender ciertos asuntos — Le guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación. Dejando a Peter con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un leve sonrojo.

Pasaron 10 minutos para que Wade regresara con otra ropa, al llegar, le dijo a Peter que podía tomar un baño, lo cual obedeció.  
Al ya estar los dos bañados, decidieron acostarse en la cama y mantener una conversación. Wade le hablaba sobre su familia, diciéndole que esperaba que este año no fuera aburrido, y si podía, escaparse a algún lugar con sus amigos.

Peter lo escuchaba atento, queriendo que cada cosa que el otro se propusiera, lo cumpliera. Se sentía tranquilo como nunca antes lo estuvo. Cuando tenía vida y podían verlo todos, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba preocupándose.

El castaño bostezó, llamando la atención de Wade y que lo mirara para detener su habladuría.

— Parece que tienes sueño, es mejor que duermas — Le sonrió, miró la hora en su celular y eran las 12:35 pm. — No es buen momento para dormir pero tú eres la excepción —

El castaño se acomodó de lado, dejando su cuerpo descansar y su rostro quedara enfrente de Wade, él también imitó su gesto y se sonrieron.   
Algo en Peter se sintió mal, como si su pecho se comprimiera y quisiera dolerle la cabeza, pero aún así, no hizo caso.

— Siempre te voy a recordar, incluso cuando ya no esté a tu lado — Peter le sonrió acariciando su mejilla. Todo esto se sentía como una despedida.

Wade tomó su mano, la acercó a sus labios y la besó.

— ¿Sabes si voy a perder la memoria sobre todo lo que pasó? —

— No estoy seguro...— Lo observó con cuidado, queriendo aferrarse a sus brazos.

— Entonces quiero que sepas que tuve la oportunidad de ver tu rostro de nuevo, y eso es suficiente. Es un sentimiento agradable — 

Peter pudo detallar que sus ojos se cristalizaron, sonriendo a pesar de eso. Se abrazaron, no queriendo separarse por un segundo. Wade le daba pequeños besos en la coronilla y acariciaba su cabello, haciendo que sus dedos se perdieran en sus suaves rizos. Peter escuchaba su corazón, su respiración fue siendo lenta, ya se había dormido.

  
Al pasar los segundos, los dos habían quedado dormidos, sintiéndose en casa en los brazos del otro.

🌾

Cuando Wade despertó no había nadie en su habitación.   
No había ningún cuerpo a lado suyo que estuviera abrazando. 

Se sentó en la cama sintiéndose un poco mareado y con dolor de cabeza. 

No sabía porqué sentía que algo le faltaba, tenía presente un vacío en su pecho.   
Tocó su cabeza con cuidado y masajeó la parte donde sentía la molestia. 

Miró todo su cuarto, percatándose que el tocadiscos sonaba, tenía la canción de _"_ _White_ _Ferrari_ _"_ de _Frank_ _Ocean_ _._ Pensó que hace rato la había quitado, pero quizás su mente le estaba jugando un truco.

Se paró de la cama, salió de ahí y bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con Amelia quien hacía una llamada en la sala.

Wade pasó de largo, fue a la cocina a buscar una pastilla, pero no encontró nada. Pasó un minuto en el que esperó que su mamá dejara de hablar.

— ¿Tienes algo? — Le preguntó viéndolo con una ceja alzada, pero no le prestó atención y se fijó en el árbol de navidad. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?

— Mamá, ¿quién puso el árbol? —

Amelia lo miró confundida.

— Tú me ayudaste, te lo pedí hace unos días — 

Wade lo observó con cuidado, fijándose que cada esfera estaba bien colocada. Asintió, tal vez el dolor de cabeza no estaba haciendo que pensara de forma clara. 

— ¿Te sientes bien? — 

Amelia puso su mano en la frente de su hijo, verificando que no tuviera fiebre.

— Me duele la cabeza. Creo que es migraña — 

— Bien, deja voy por una pastilla. Sientate y calmate — Le dio un apretón a su hombro y se fue arriba.

Wade se sentó en el comedor, escuchando la música de su cuarto. Se sentía extraño, como si una parte de él se haya ido.  
Le dio poca importancia, quizás estaba por enfermarse y por eso se sentía así.

🌾

_Mar_.

Le gustaba el mar.

Lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

De niño antes le temía mucho, pensaba que se lo llevaría y nunca regresaría para volver a ver a su familia. 

Las olas lo hipnotizaban.

La forma en que se movían. 

Como iban y regresaban.

Era como si te dijeran que volvieras a donde pertenecías.

Volver a casa. A tu hogar. 

_Volver a tu hogar._

¿Volver a mi hogar?

_Arena_.

La forma en que tus pies se perdían cuando la pisabas. 

Cuando querías correr pero tenías que esforzarte en hacerlo. 

¿Por qué no te dejaba avanzar? 

Cerrar tus ojos y escuchar las olas.

Dejar que te lleven. 

Ir a tu hogar.

No puedes dejar que te pasen su veneno.

Te están esperando.

_Te estamos esperando_. 

No, espera.

Necesitas hablar.

_Habla con Él_.

_¿Realmente quieres ir a tu hogar?_

Abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue el cielo. Estaba pintado de color rosa con toques morados y amarillos. 

Volteó a su lado derecho.

Había mar, las olas casi tocaban su rostro, pero no querían hacerlo. Estaban respetando su lugar, al igual que él lo hacía con ellas.

Sintió la arena en sus manos. Levantó su mano derecha y la vio deshacerse.

Se sentó, sintiendo la suave brisa del aire y como pequeñas gotas del mar caían a sus mejillas.

— Despertaste — 

Peter miró al frente, encontrándose con un hombre de estatura promedio, cabello blanco junto con barba y bigote del mismo color. Prendas blancas. Sus manos descansando mientras se tomaban. Arrugas que se podían notar.

Su mirada estaba clavada en el mar, como si estuviera buscando algo. No parecía hacer esfuerzo, se veía, increíblemente tranquilo. 

— Tenemos que platicar, chico — 

Peter se levantó de la arena, sacudió su pantalón y se colocó a su lado. Puso la misma posición que él. No estaba asustado y no se sentía desconocido.

— Soy Peter Parker — Su voz salió calmada.

El señor sonrió de lado. 

— Un gusto conocerte personalmente — Lo miró por un momento sonriendole amable.

Y Peter supo quien era. 

El señor le comenzó a preguntar sobre cómo le iba en la universidad antes, sus calificaciones, amigos e incluso de su familia. Peter le contestaba con calma. Se quedaron unos cinco minutos conversando de temas triviales, no se veían a los ojos y el castaño lo respetaba.

— Así que...¿Ya tengo que volver? — Lo miró de reojo.

El peliblanco no asintió, no dijo ninguna palabra, sólo suspiró.

— Tengo que platicarte sobre algo. Sé todas las cosas que hiciste, Parker —

Peter se tensó en su lugar, recordando lo que hace horas había hecho con Wade. Se sonrojó y agradeció el no tener que ver sus rostros.

— Eres un chico valiente, pero creo que el cielo puede esperar si así lo deseas —

El castaño puso su rostro en confusión.

— No entiendo a que se refiere —

El hombre soltó una pequeña risa, haciendo que Peter arqueara su ceja derecha.

— Si miras al mundo, las cosas aparecen y desaparecen. Los humanos son parte de eso — Lo miró de reojo, viendo que el chico empezaba a comprender un poco. — Sus egos lo personalizan y se consideran casos especiales, pero, en realidad no lo son. La muerte no le afecta a nadie más que a sus seres queridos —

Peter se preguntó porqué le estaba diciendo todo eso, pero decidió seguir su platica.

— Puedo hacer las pases con ella, es más fácil aceptarlo que ir en contra. Si nos martirizamos pensando en eso y temeniendole, no creo que lleguemos a ninguna parte. No estaríamos aceptando la vida al cien por ciento — Suspiró, sintiendo que un peso se le había quitado.

— Son parte del todo. Y todo en el todo se transforma todo el tiempo —

Dios puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Peter. El castaño la sintió un poco pesada, pero, el contacto no era molesto.

— Tienes tres opciones, Peter. El destino te sonrió — Dio un apretón suave y quitó su mano.

— ¿Cuáles son? — Preguntó nervioso, sintió un hueco en su estómago.

Dios suspiró mirando las olas y sonrió.

— La primera es: Ir al cielo y recordar todo. Segunda: Volver a la tierra, pero las cosas habrán cambiado. Tercera: No recordar nada, ir al cielo y empezar desde cero. No tendrás remordimientos, serás como una nueva persona —

A Peter le agradaba la tercera opción. ¿No recordar nada y no sufrir? Era algo que hace mucho quería. El no tener nada malo de que retractarse o arrepentirse sonaba como algo que muchos desearían tener.

Pero...¿En serio la tomaría a pesar de olvidar a su familia y amigos?

Se quedó unos minutos pensando, quizás, quizás la opción más sensata era esa. ¿Qué chiste tenía el recordar cada cosa si al final querría volver con ellos?

Tenía que tomar la correcta.

Peter volteó su vista con Dios, y él, lo miró también. Le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo su decisión.

— No desperdicies esta oportunidad. Sólo tienes una —

🌷🌷


	17. regreso

_12_ _de_ _Diciembre_ _._

_Blanco_.

Había luces que cegaban su vista, teniendo que cerrar un poco sus ojos para tener que acostumbrarse.

Todo su cuerpo se sentía entumecido.

Trató de mover sus manos, pero sentía unos cables conectados a sus venas.

No sentía que tuviera fuerza.

Abrió sus ojos completamente.

Había una pared blanca enfrente de él, una puerta ocre y una silla en la esquina del cuarto junto con una planta.

Movió su cabeza a los lados, encontrándose con aparatos que lo ayudaban a seguir viviendo.   
Escuchaba el pitido de uno, era el que indicaba los latidos de su corazón.

Levantó sus manos. Tenía muchos cables conectados a ellas, incluso, en su pecho tenía uno.

Trató de sentarse, pero al momento de apoyarse, sus brazos le fallaron y tuvo que volver a recostarse.   
En ese acto, llevó su mano derecha con lentitud a su boca, pero al querer tocarla, tan sólo sintió una mascarilla.

Llevó su mano al cabello, lo tocó un poco, al bajarla, sintió un venda alrededor de su frente.

Tantas cosas conectadas y puestas en su cuerpo empezaron a desesperarlo.   
Llevó su mirada a las paredes, tratando de encontrar algún reloj.

Encontró uno, eran las 7:33 am.

De nuevo intentó sentarse, pero por más que lo intentaba, volvía a caer.

Tuvo que pasar un minuto para que la puerta fuera abierta. Una joven enfermera entró. Al verlo, le dio una mirada de sorpresa pero después le sonrió.

Se acercó a él y tocó su cabello castaño.

— Voy a quitarte la mascarilla, ¿bien? —

Peter asintió. La joven hizo lo que dijo, y al hacerlo, dio una bocanada de aire, sintiéndose por una parte libre de esa cosa.

— Tengo que llamar a la doctora. Tan sólo espera, no te impacientes —

La joven salió.  
Al pasar unos segundos, una mujer de no más de 34 años entró, tenía el cabello corto color negro, tenía puestos unos lentes y su mirada reflejaba paciencia.

— Ya despertaste, muchacho — Sonrió, se acercó a la cama para mover el respaldo y que se enderezara. Al tenerlo así, le indicó que le haría preguntas para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Primero le reviso su vista, cerciorándose de que no tuviera sus ojos dilatados.

El siguiente paso fue hacerle preguntas básicas, cómo se llamaba, dónde vivía, a qué universidad asistía, etc. Por suerte, pudo recordar la mayoría, lo cual era bueno para el estado en el que estaba.

— ¿Te sientes confundido o algo por el estilo? — La doctora Anna le preguntó, anotando algo en su libreta.

Claro que Peter se sentía así, pero no era por su situación, entendía lo que estaba pasando. Su confusión era saber si todo resultó bien, si pudo lograrlo y podría ver a May.

— No...n-no mucho —

— Tienes problemas al hablar, pero unas cuantas terapias podrán arreglarlo — Volvió a anotar unas cuantas cosas rápido. A veces lo miraba de reojo, viendo que Peter miraba a todas partes como si buscara algo. Supuso que quería preguntar por sus familiares.

— En unos minutos le hablaremos a tu tía si no me equivoco. Por tu estado, no podrás verla todavía — Peter la miró preocupado, ella soltó una sonrisa de lado. — No te preocupes, chico, sólo serán unos días. Tienes que acostumbrarte a la interacción social, llevas 24 días aquí —

Ella le indicó que tenía que guardar reposo, que no hiciera esfuerzo de más y no aturdiera su mente. También, que tendrían que hacerle una cirugía para reducir el daño adicional y así no sufriera alguna cosa más adelante.

Peter asentía a cada cosa que ella le decía, le tuvieron que desconectar algunos cables, pero el suero seguía ahí.

Cuando Anna se fue, empezó a tener una presión en su pecho, teniendo ganas de llorar. Sin contenerse, lo empezó a hacer, viendo un poco contento que sus lágrimas no brillaban como antes.  
Ahí se dio cuenta que Dios cumplió lo que dijo, pero la incertidumbre de lo que pudo pasarle a los demás seguía en pie.

Wade.  
¿Habría perdido memoria de lo que pasó?

Ahora su única prioridad era ver a May, y por supuesto, el tener que recuperarse.

_14 de_ _Diciembre_ _._

La cirugía se hizo. La doctora le dijo que no pasó nada, que todo salió bien, pero ahora tendría que ir a terapias y tomar medicamentos.

— Y, ah sí. Tengo buenas noticias, Parker — Anna le sonrió, haciendo que Peter también se la devolviera pero con timidez. — Tu tía podrá venir en unos dos días para estar presente en las terapias y ayudarte en algunas — Al decir eso, le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro izquierdo y salió.

En las noches no le gustaba el hospital. Todo estaba en silencio, podía escuchar que algunas personas hablaban en los pasillos, pero cuando no, sólo quedaba él despierto en la madrugada. Pero, en ese tiempo aprovechaba para practicar su habla, formular unas frases o tratar de cantar.

Algunos momentos sentía mareos, se quedaba quieto por unos segundos y cerraba sus ojos hasta que se le pasase. Lo peor, era cuando sentía aturdimientos en sus oídos, incluso, una vez llegó Anna y él no podía escuchar su voz sin fruncir el ceño. Ella al notarlo, hablaba más bajo y Peter le daba una sonrisa agradeciéndole.

_17_ _de_ _Diciembre_ _._

Peter estaba nervioso, hoy vería a May después de lo acontecido. No eran nervios de que no quisiera verla, eran de que, al fin podría abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.   
Y por supuesto, ella lo vería a él, ya sin ser un espíritu divagando.

Eran las 8:45 am cuando la puerta se abrió despacio.   
Quitó la mirada de la ventana donde se empezaba a ver el amanecer naranja y amarillo, la cortina estaba arriba, gracias a que le solicitó a la enfermera porque a veces se sentía encerrado. Y al ver los edificios, se sentía un poco más relajado.

— Tengo una acompañante conmigo, Parker — Anna entró a la habitación, se quedó un lado de la puerta esperando que la otra persona entrara.

Peter sintió por tercera vez una calidez en su pecho, sonrió grande y lágrimas empezaron a caer.

May estaba ahí, tenía sus anteojos y su cabello suelto, estaba abrigada con una gabardina café oscuro.   
Ella lo miró, una sonrisa se hizo presente y fue rápido con él. Lo abrazó fuerte, le daba besos en su cabello y acariciaba su brazo izquierdo, no dejándolo ir.

— Peter, estás aquí. Dios, me tenías tan preocupada. Mi niño, te amo tanto, prometo nunca dejarte ir otra vez. Me alegra mucho verte, amor — Empezó a llorar, lo abrazaba con mucho cariño, no quería soltarlo por nada.

Él con sus pocas fuerzas la rodeó, se sentía seguro a su lado. Después de mucho tiempo, volvía a sentir ese amor maternal.

— May...T-te extrañé — La soltó para mirarla, ella le sonrió con lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

— No más que yo, Pete. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida — Lo envolvió en sus brazos, sintiendo como el otro se quejaba un poco pero al final accedió.

Anna les dijo que ahora tenía que empezar con las terapias, y sin perder tiempo, llevaron a Peter en una silla de ruedas para ir a las terapias físicas. Tenía que volver a usar sus piernas y lo demás de su cuerpo.   
Le pusieron un suéter gris para protegerlo del frío. Cuando salieron, sintió una pequeña brisa en su rostro, soltando una risa porque podía sentir.

Mientras estaba ahí y hacía ejercicios, May lo miraba de lejos, le dedicaba sonrisas o a veces levantaba sus dedos pulgares y le susurraba _"_ _Tú_ _puedes_ _"._

Empezaba a caminar de forma lenta, en algunas ocasiones quería caerse, pero el joven que le ayudaba lo sostenía para seguir.

La siguiente hora tuvo terapias ocupacionales, donde tenía que hacer pequeñas tareas que podría hacer en su casa. Tales como vestirse, acomodar objetos o simplemente lavarse los dientes, cosas que pudiera hacer sin mucho esfuerzo. Tenía que volver a acostumbrarse, pues la doctora le había comentado que conforme avanzara podría volver a casa. Y él quería hacerlo, se esforzaría para regresar.

A las 10 am fue terapia de habla. Tenía que decir frases simples, aunque a veces le pedían que dijera algunas largas. Podía hacerlo, pero había partes en las que tartamudeaba o tardaba en hacerlo.   
Había ocasiones en las que se desesperaba un poco, pero May le daba un apretón en su mano para recordarle que no debía de presionarse.

Cuando estuvo en terapia psicológica, la psicóloga le hacía preguntas y él tenía que asentir, algunas veces decía algo pequeño, pero era suficiente para entenderse.   
Le preguntó cómo se sintió cuando estaba en coma, que si pudo ver algo o escuchar. En ese momento se puso nervioso, había escuchado que algunos podían, pero este no fue su caso. Técnicamente estuvo en coma por un día, pero al parecer Dios le puso los síntomas de _"Traumatismo cráneo encefálico"_ para pasar desapercibido.

Él decía que no escuchó nada, May lo volteaba a ver y le dedicaba una sonrisa melancólica.

Las siguientes horas fueron de terapias vocacional y cognitiva, las cuales no estuvieron tan mal.   
Al pasar eso, decidieron darle un baño siendo ayudado por una enfermera y May quiso estar presente, ya que el castaño era un poco tímido cuando trataba de su cuerpo y lo viera alguien que no conocía bien.

Cuando regresó a su habitación y ya estaba en la cama, May lo abrazó de nuevo.

— Vas a estar bien, amor, confió plenamente en ti — Lo soltó y lo miró con mucho cariño, haciendo que el castaño sonriera.

_22_ _de_ _Diciembre_ _._

Al pasar cinco días, Peter se encontraba mejor, al fin podía formular frases sin llegar a tartamudear o tan sólo bloquearse. Había veces en las que se le olvidaba alguna palabra, pero May o la doctora le ayudaban.

Mientras estaba comiendo una gelatina de limón May estaba hablando con alguien afuera de la habitación. Desde que volvió a verla, todos los días se quedaba con él a dormir. Algunas ocasiones no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que ella le sacaba platica y reían por algún comentario del otro.   
Las noches no se sentían tan solitarias, al ver el rostro de May y los edificios iluminados detrás de ella, le hacían sentir tranquilo.

May entró y le dedicó una sonrisa de emoción.

— ¿Pasó algo? — La miró atento, metiéndose un pedazo de comida a la boca.

— Tus amigos podrán venir en unas cuantas horas. Dieron autorización —

Al escuchar eso, Peter se atragantó con el pedazo de gelatina, empezó a toser y darse palmadas en el pecho. May lo ayudó a calmarse, al igual dándole palmadas en la espalda.   
En unos segundos se pudo recuperar, suspiró de forma fuerte y la volteó a ver.

— Pero...¿La doctora piensa que ya estoy listo? —

Anna le había dicho que poco a poco tenía que acostumbrarse a socializar, no teniendo que hacerlo con grandes grupos ya que podría alterarse. Él había entendido, con tan sólo hablar con May y los doctores, hacía que se sintiera agotado.

— Ella dice que sí, pero de todos modos dijo que deberían de entrar en grupo de cuatro personas. Queremos que te sientas bien, cariño. Y si crees que no poder, tan sólo dime, ¿bien? — Le dedicó una sonrisa y lo besó en la coronilla. El castaño asintió, volvió a su plato y May empezó a contarle de los preparativos que tenía para la cena de noche buena.

Al ya ser las 3:20 pm, escucharon un toquido en la puerta. May dejó el libro que estaba leyendo en el sillón, fue y abrió la puerta, escuchando la voz de Anna y que decía que habían llegado.

— ¿Está despierto Peter? —

May asintió con una sonrisa, la invitó que se pasara y ella negó con la cabeza, le informó que los chicos ya sabían como debían en entrar y estaba seguro que harían caso.   
Anna se fue y los dos esperaron a que llegaran.

Peter se sentía nervioso, vería a sus amigos y en cierta parte estaba emocionado. Quería verlos, que lo hicieran reír y por fin abrazarlos como antes lo quiso. La verdad, el que todos lo vieran al fin, se sentía extraño. Ya no pasaba desapercibido, cualquier detalle que hiciera (más en un hospital) sería visto. Ya no tenía que cuidarse por sí solo, otras personas también lo hacían.

Pasaron unos segundos para que voces, algunos gritos y pasos apresurados se escucharan por los pasillos. Se oían como una estampida.

— May, ¿en serio la doctora les dijo lo que tenían que hacer? — Su voz se escuchaba preocupada.

— Me dijo que sí, pero escuchando lo de afuera ya no estoy segura — Se acercó a su lado, pasando su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros y le dio un apretón a su hombro.

Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban cerca, al igual que las voces que podía oír con claridad.

— _Dame_ _ese_ _globo_ _de_ _corazón_ _,_ _yo_ _se_ _lo_ _quiero_ _dar_ _—_

 _— ¿Donas? ¿En_ _serio_ _,_ _Tony_ _?_ _El_ _niño_ _tiene_ _que_ _llevar_ _una_ _dieta_ _,_ _idiota_ _—_

 _— ¿Por_ _qué_ _mierda_ _llevas_ _un_ _globo_ _de_ _"_ _feliz_ _cumpleaños_ _"_ _y_ _sólo_ _le_ _pusiste_ _un_ _papel_ _encima_ _para_ _que_ _diga_ _"_ _buenos_ _días_ _,_ _estrellita_ _"? —_

 _—_ _Quitense_ _,_ _tengo_ _que_ _llegar_ _primero_ _que_ _ustedes_ _,_ _bola_ _de_ _chimpancés_ _—_

 _— ¿_ _Podrían_ _bajar_ _la_ _maldita_ _voz_ _...? —_

La puerta fue abierta de forma rápida, encontrándose con Tony primero, a sus lados Mj y Ned que estaban siendo apretujados por los demás, y atrás estaba Thor que asomobaba su cabeza intentando ver y sostenía un globo. En realidad, no hicieron caso de lo que dijo Anna, se hicieron de los oídos sordos y en cuanto les dijo que podían ir, ellos fueron de manera lenta, pero al ir acercándose, empezaron a caminar más rápido.

— ¡Peter, estás vivo! — Thor gritó feliz. No se hicieron esperar y todos querían pasar, teniendo que empujarse en el proceso. El único que pudo entrar con formalidad fue Tony, los demás se decían de groserías.

Peter los miraba con una sonrisa, soltando una risa de vez en cuando. Sabía bien que los había extrañado mucho.

Cuando ya estaban adentro, pudo notar que algunos tenían flores, globos e inclusive postres.

— ¿Escucharon lo que la doctora les dijo? — Preguntó aguantando una risa al verlos tan felices y llenando la habitación con sus voces.

— Claro que sí, pero queríamos ver a nuestro Peter — Natasha le sonrió, se acercó al castaño y le dio un beso en su mejilla derecha. Fue separada de él por Loki, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo y le revolvió el cabello al separarse, le dedicó una sonrisa, pudiendo detallar sus ojos cristalinos.

— ¡Peteer! — Ned fue rápido a abrazarlo, Mj se les unió y los dos se quedaron así por unos segundos. — Cuando salgas de aquí podremos armar la estrella de la muerte — Le sonrió feliz, Peter asintió con una sonrisa.

Después de muchos abrazos, besos en su cabello o mejillas, pudo ver los regalos que le dieron. Habían globos de corazón, que más bien, parecían de pareja.

— Lo sentimos por algunos globos, Pete, pero eran los únicos y no había ninguno de que alguien despertara de un coma — Clint le sonrió, causando que May negara con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

Se quedaron un rato platicando con él, trataban de hacerle reír y lo lograban, sintiéndose al fin completos porque al fin estuviera con ellos.

Peter empezó a sentirse un poco cansado. Miró a May quien estaba en el sillón mientras conversaba con Steve, ella sintió una mirada y lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa de que entendía. Interrumpió la plática con Steve y se levantó, pero un grito proveniente de la puerta hizo que no pudiera decir nada.

—¿Peter? ¡Peter! ¡Babyboy! — Wade echó otro grito de emoción desde la puerta, fue corriendo con él, quitó a los que rodeaban la cama del castaño y lo abrazó, haciendo que Peter soltara una risa de nerviosismo, ya que no sabía si eso significaba que recordaba todo lo que pasaron.

May al ver eso, decidió que era el momento de decirles.

— Chicos, ¿podrían salir un momento? Peter necesita un respiro —

Todos asintieron, salieron no sin antes decirle que lo querían mucho y que esperaban que se recuperara pronto. Peter los despedía con una sonrisa y movía su mano con cuidado, Wade no despegaba los brazos de su cuerpo.   
En la habitación se quedaron Tony, Steve, May y Wade.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Wade se separó y lo miró con una sonrisa, unas lágrimas pequeñas caían.

— Estás aquí — Lo miró con cuidado, pasando cada facción de su rostro que parecía cansado, pero no dejaba de tener su brillo angelical. Sin contenerse, tomó al castaño de las mejillas y empezó a besar toda su cara. Peter reía y trataba de quitarlo, diciéndole que sentía su baba.

— Más cuidado, Wilson. Ahora quitate que ahora me toca abrazarlo yo — Tony lo despegó de él.

Tony lo miró con unas cuantas lágrimas, lo abrazó y pasó sus manos por el cabello.

— Tenía miedo de perderte, niño. Pero se me olvidaba que eres valiente y no ibas a dejarte vencer tan fácil —

— Siempre voy a estar aquí para molestarte — Rió y Tony lo hizo también, abrazándolo más fuerte.

— Abrazo de oso — Llegó Steve del lado derecho y lo rodeó también, dándole un beso en sus rulos.

May los veía con una sonrisa, sintiéndose agradecida de que Peter tuviera personas que lo amaban y se preocupaban por él. Sabía que el castaño estaba agradecido con ella, y que podía contar con él cuando necesitara desahogarse, sin tener miedo de estar vulnerable sentimentalmente.

Cinco segundos pasaron y los dos soltaron a Peter.

— Te traje unas donas glaseadas — Le pasó el paquete y el castaño las miró feliz. Al fin podría comer algo decente, pero cuando las iba a abrir, May las tomó y las puso en el sillón.

— Nada de comida no saludable, sólo tendrás una más al rato —

Peter hizo un mohín en sus labios pero asintió estando de acuerdo. Tony echó una risa y le revolvió el cabello.

— Nos tenemos que ir, pero prometemos volver a visitarte — Steve le sonrió y el castaño también lo hizo. Cuando los dos se despidieron, Peter se sintió menos tenso.

— Hey, Pete, ¿crees que podamos hablar a solas? — Wade le susurró en su oído izquierdo.

Peter volteó con May, quien estaba viendo la donas y tomó una.

— May, ¿puedes dejarme un momento con Wade? —

La castaña asintió, salió de la habitación con la dona y cerró la puerta.  
Al ya estar solos, Wade soltó un suspiro y lo miró.

— Antes de que digas algo...¿Recuerdas algo sobre mí después del accidente? — Lo miró nervioso, remojó sus labios y pasó saliva, esperando que le contestara.

Wade no tenía ninguna expresión. Se sentó en la cama para mirarlo de frente, pero bajó su mirada y empezó a jugar con la sabana blanca.

— _O_ _h,_ _baby_ _, do_ _you_ _know_ _what_ _that's_ _worth_ _? —_ Susurró.

Peter frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien, pero Wade no hacía nada más que seguir cantando.

— _Oh,_ _heaven_ _is_ _a_ _place_ _on_ _earth_ _._ _They_ _say_ _in_ _heaven_ _,_ _love_ _comes_ _first_ _...—_ Alzó su mirada con el castaño, y una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro.

— _We'll_ _make_ _heaven_ _a_ _place_ _on_ _earth_ _…—_ Ahora él continuó. Wade lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos y asintió.

— Recuerdo todo, Peter —

El castaño sonrió feliz, lo tomó de los hombros y lo besó en los labios, siendo correspondido al instante. Enredó sus brazos en su cuello y Wade lo tomó de la cadera, teniendo que acercarse más.  
En unos segundos se separaron y juntaron sus frentes con una sonrisa. Peter tenía cerrados sus ojos, dejándose llevar. Mientras el otro lo miraba con ternura, sintiendo su corazón palpitar porque al fin estaban juntos.

— Pero...¿c-cómo lo recuerdas? ¿No pasó nada cuando me fui? — Se separó.

— Bueno, cuando te fuiste no recordaba nada. Pero a los días, cuando May llamó para decirme la noticia, una carta apareció en mi buró. La leí, y creo que era de algo referente del cielo, no sé. La nota decía un simple _"_ _despierta_ _"_. A los segundos sentí un dolor en la cabeza y todo lo que pasamos estuvo en mi mente — Echó una risa y negó con la cabeza. — Le agradezco a Dios por hacerme recordar a tremenda hermosura — Acarició la mejilla del contrario y Peter rió viéndolo.

— ¿Crees que los demás sepan de las notas? —

Por lo que había visto, nadie de sus amigos le comentaron algo referente a eso. Tenía miedo de que no recordaran nada, que todo lo que escribió no sirvió.

— ¿No te dijo algo algún ser del cielo sobre eso? — Lo miró expectante.

Recuerda que Dios le dijo que si escogía la segunda opción, las cosas cambiarían. Pero, ¿concretamente a qué se refería?   
Le platicó sobre eso, a lo que Wade se quedó pensando.

— Quizás las cosas cambiarían a bien, quiero decir, les distes las notas. ¿Qué tal que eso hizo que conforme lo que escribiste, sus problemas contigo u consigo mismos se solucionaran? Como si no hayan recibido las cartas pero lo que escribiste se quedó en sus mentes —

Peter conectó cada cosa que vio cuando lo fueron a visitar, iba a decir algo pero Wade lo interrumpió.

— ¡Sí funcionó, cielo! — Gritó feliz y se levantó de la cama para poner sus manos en la boca.

— ¿Cómo? Explicate —

Wade echó un chirrido de emoción y se sentó en la cama otra vez.

— Cuando entré, vi a Quill y Scott tomados de la mano. ¿Y Carol y Valkyrie? Dándose un beso en la mejilla. Loki viéndote sin rencor alguno, Tony se veía bien y los demás igual —

— ¿Entonces sí? — Ladeó su cabeza.

— ¡Sí! — Lo abrazó y sonrieron, viendo que al final todo lo que hicieron valió la pena. Incluso, haciendo que los uniera.

Pasaron cinco minutos más juntos hasta que llegó May, le dijo a Wade que la hora de visitas terminó y este asintió.

Antes de irse, los dos se dieron un beso y Wade se fue con una sonrisa diciéndole _"_ _Nos_ _vemos_ _,_ _cielo_ _"._

 _—_ Así que...¿Wade y tú, eh? — May le sonrió divertida para sentarse en la cama, peinó sus rulos y le dio un apretón a su mejilla izquierda.

Peter sintió sus mejillas calientes.

— ¿No te molesta, verdad? —

May negó dándole una sonrisa.

— Claro que no, antes esperaba el momento para que al fin salieran — Rodó los ojos, Peter rió y ella lo imitó.

— Te amo mucho, Peter. Tenlo siempre presente — Lo envolvió en sus brazos, pasando su palma en su cabello.

— Te amo más, May — La abrazó más fuerte, sintiéndose calmado y que las cosas podrían mejorar.

🌾

_24_ _de_ _Diciembre_ _._

Tomó su sudadera gris, tenía un gorro de lana del mismo color y una bufanda roja, permitiéndose sentirse más abrigado.

Pasó un día para que el hospital le dejara salir, sorprendiéndose de que su recuperación no fue tan tardada, pero aún así tenía que seguir yendo a las terapias, más de psicología, ya que el accidente le dejó un ligero trauma sobre subirse a los autos. 

Este día se permitió alejarse de sus pensamientos y malas pesadillas. 

Hace dos horas había cenado con May, una lasaña fue suficiente para los dos junto con una platica sobre lo que había ocurrido.

En este momento se estaban preparando para salir. Wade había ido al hospital antes de que saliera para decirle que estaban invitados a cenar en la casa de su tía, May le agradeció con una sonrisa. Amelia también había ido, le llevó un paquete de galletas de vainilla hechas por ella, y en la bolsa tenía pegada una pequeña nota: _"_ _Para_ _el_ _joven_ _más_ _dulce_ _que_ _he_ _conocido_ _"._

— ¿Estás listo? — 

Peter volteó con May quien estaba en la entrada, asintió y salieron.

Esperaron un rato afuera del edificio para tomar un taxi. Eran las 10:45 pm.  
Al llegar el auto, Peter se sentía indeciso sobre subir, con tan sólo verlo le daba vueltas la cabeza y sentía que no podría.

May abrió la puerta de atrás, lo miró y le dio un apretón a su hombro con una sonrisa reconfortante.

— Vas a estar bien, aquí estoy — Lo tomó de la mano, ella entró primero y después él, dejando que estuviera en la ventana.

May le indicó al taxista la dirección, también le pidió que si podía manejar despacio, a lo que el hombre asintió algo confundido.   
La castaña tenía agarrada la mano de Peter, sintiendo como esta estaba fría y de vez en cuando temblaba cuando autos pasaban por su lado.

— ¿Quieres bajar la ventana? — 

El castaño asintió con su cabeza, no quería moverse, sentía que si hacía un movimiento algo podía salir mal.  
May le hizo caso y ella lo hizo, notando que Peter inhaló aire y exhaló. Al estar menos tenso, volteó con May y ella acarició su mejilla.

— Mi chico valiente — Soltó una corta risa y volvió su mirada a la calle para asegurarse de ir bien.

Pasaron 20 minutos para llegar a la casa. Peter al ver bajó rápido del carro y May suspiró, pagó lo debido y también salió.

Fueron a la entrada, la castaña tocó el timbre. Por afuera se podía escuchar música, voces de varias personas y algunos gritos de felicidad de niños.   
Tocaron otra vez el timbre y una mujer gritó _"¡Yo_ _voy_ _!"._  
La puerta fue abierta por Amelia, tenía una ropa sencilla, maquillaje natural y su cabello estaba lacio, sus orejas eran decoradas por unos aretes de perla.

— ¡Bienvenidos, pasen! — Les sonrió, ellos también le devolvieron el saludo, pero Peter le comentó que él se quedaba afuera porque se iría con Wade.

— Ah, cierto. Deja le hablo a ese niño, ha de andar por ahí — Miró para todas partes de la casa (aún estando en la puerta), hasta que lo encontró con Irina, estaba siendo peinado y le ponía broches de mariposa o moños en su cabello corto.  
Peter rió al verlo así, se veía tan relajado.

— ¡Wade! ¡Ya llegó tu novio, no lo hagas esperar! — 

Algunas personas voltearon a ver al castaño, para después dirigir sus miradas con Wade. Peter se sintió nervioso, ya que algunos familiares le sonrieron y una señora mayor fue a la entrada para abrazarlo, desconcertando al chico.

— Bienvenido a la familia, más vale que vengas todos los días festivos con nosotros — Le sonrió, le iba a decir algo más pero Wade llegó y la tomó de los hombros para quitarla.

— Gracias, abuela, pero no es momento para hostigarlo — 

May le dio un abrazo a Peter antes de entrar a la casa, las dos adultas igual entraron, dejando a los dos jóvenes en la puerta.  
Peter estaba en el umbral y Wade un poco más adentro.

— No sabía que tenías mucha familia — 

Wade rió y negó con la cabeza.

— En realidad sólo sé el nombre como de ocho personas de mi familia, y algunos son invitados de ellos — 

Peter asintió, iban a retirarse hasta que una niña llegó con ellos gritando el nombre del más alto. Wade volteó y sonrió, para después cargar a la niña en sus brazos.

— ¿El príncipe bonito es tu novio? — Irina miró a Peter con una pequeña sonrisa, siendo tímida con él.

— Sip. Peter ella es Irina, Irina él es Peter — Se acercó un poco con el castaño, él le dio una sonrisa a la niña y ella ofreció su mano para saludar, se dieron un apretón.

— Un gusto, su alteza — 

Peter rió suave.

— El gusto es mío, princesa — 

Irina se puso un poco roja de la cara, no era mucho de que las personas siguieran su juego de la realeza y se sintió apenada, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su tío. Wade la miró riendo, besó su cabello largo y la bajó.

— Ve a molestar a tus primos, tengo que salir con este príncipe. Te veo mañana, ¿okay? — Irina asintió feliz, le dio una sonrisa a Peter y lo despidió con su mano. El castaño revolvió su cabello también sonriendo. 

Al salir y haber cerrado la puerta, Wade se lanzó a los brazos de Peter y le dio un beso en su mejilla izquierda. 

— ¿A dónde iremos en esta noche tan preciosa, mi querido sexy príncipe? — 

Peter rió y soltó a Wade.

— Recuerda que vamos a la casa de Sam porque nos invitó para pasar el rato junto con los demás — 

— Oh, cierto — Asintió con la cabeza. Tomó de la mano al castaño, sintiendo su mano fría, por lo cual, antes de avanzar, agarró sus dos manos, las juntó con las suyas que tenían guantes y empezó a calentarlas, frotándolas entre ellas y soltando aire caliente de su boca.   
Peter echó otra risa por verlo tan concentrado.

— No tienes que hacer eso, cariño — Quitó sus manos con cuidado, notando una ceja alzada por parte de Wade.

— Entonces toma mis guantes — Se los quitó, tomó de nuevo las manos del castaño y se los puso, viendo que le quedaban un poco grande de los dedos. Peter lo miró con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en los labios, Wade correspondió rápido. Se separaron a los segundos con una sonrisa y empezaron a caminar.

De vez en cuando Wade bailaba de forma tonta cuando escuchaba una canción de navidad a los lejos, Peter reía y a veces se le unía, haciendo que el más alto lo tomara de su mano y lo hiciera girar sobre la calle con nieve.

Sam junto con Steve lo habían visitado al hospital, le comentaron que harían una reunión en la casa del primero para estar juntos, ya que algunos no pasaban esos días en familia, así que aceptó.   
Steve por supuesto que pasaba navidad con sus papás, pero en noche buena siempre la reservaba con sus amigos.

Al pasar 10 minutos ya habían llegado, tocaron el timbre y Tony abrió, le sonrió a Peter y luego miró a Wade con cara seria.

— Wilson —

— Stark —

Tony lo recorrió con la mirada, para después tomar a Peter del brazo y llevarlo adentro, pasando su mano por sus hombros y empezando una plática. Wade los vio irse, así que entró y cerró la puerta.  
Al estar adentro, notó que muchos ya habían llegado, causando un alboroto y música que no iba de acorde a la fecha.

— ¡Hola, Wade! — Natasha lo saludó desde la sala, donde estaba platicando con Wanda. Él le regresó el gesto y se encaminó a la cocina.

En su camino se iba encontrando a varios de sus amigos, algunos le hacían una plática corta o tan sólo lo saludaban. La verdad lo que quería era comer, y mientras paseaba su vista por la alacena, encontró unos muffins. Tomó tres y empezó a comer uno, viendo desde ahí como los demás convivían.

Tuvo que pasar cinco minutos para volver a ver a Peter, este lo estaba buscando y sonrió al verlo.

— ¿Ya estás comiendo? — Se puso a su lado, tomó un muffin que tenía Wade y empezó a masticarlo.

— Por supuesto, sólo por esto vengo a las fiestas — Habló con la boca llena, haciendo que el castaño se alejara soltando una risa.

Se quedaron un rato ahí, solamente comiendo y soltando algún comentario, hasta que terminaron, pero una voz detrás de ellos hizo que voltearan.

— Oigan, nunca nos contaron como se hicieron novios — Carol los miró con una sonrisa traviesa, eso hizo que llamara la atención de los que estaban alrededor, haciendo que se juntaran en la cocina y los miraran expectantes, diciendo que tenía razón.

— Eh, uh, bueno...— Wade los miró nervioso. — De hecho, es una historia que le encanta contar a Peter, ¿verdad, cielo? — Lo codeó en sus costillas y Peter volteó a verlo arqueando una ceja.

— Sí, claro, adoro hacerlo — Su tono de ironía se notó y rodó los ojos.

Les tuvo que contar que el mismo día que fue a visitarlo se le confesó, diciéndole que lo quería mucho y desde hace tiempo sentía eso. Wade puso más dramatismo diciendo que lloró al decirle sus sentimientos, que Peter lo quería rechazar pero él nunca se rindió, hasta le llevó 24 rosas rojas para decirle su amor.

— Nunca vi esas flores — Tony lo miró con cuidado.

— Es porque eres un distraído, claramente las tenía en mis manos llenas de espinas, porque sí, yo mismo las sembré y arranqué — Tocó su pecho suspirando cansado. Peter lo miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados, queriendo reírse pero no le daría ese gusto.

— No sé porque no te creo — Stephen alzó una ceja y salió de la cocina, siendo seguido por los demás.

Peter los vio irse, hasta que salieron fue cuando empezó a reír.

— ¿Es en serio? — Lo miró con gracia, Wade encogió sus hombros restándole importancia, rodeó su cintura con sus manos y lo acercó a él.

— Sólo tú y yo sabemos la verdad, y eso es suficiente. Puedo inventar miles de historias si quieres — Acercó su rostro y rozó su nariz con la del castaño. Peter sonrió.

— Te quiero mucho, cariño — Acarició su mejilla izquierda, sintiendo como Wade se recargaba ante su tacto.

— Te quiero más, Peter — Le sonrió para después besarlo y acariciar su cadera con sus pulgares.

— Oigan, tórtolos, vamos a ver una película — Natasha los interrumpió, los dos se separaron y asintieron un poco sonrojados.

🌾

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala que era iluminada por una lámpara a lado del sillón, unos estaban sentados en él y otros en el piso. Cada quien tomó su espacio para acomodarse y cubrirse con mantas.

Habían decidido poner la primera película de _"_ _Home_ _alone_ _"._ Soltaban risas casuales y a veces hacían chistes.

Peter se sentía en paz. Estar con todos sus amigos y la persona que más amaba, se sentía como en casa.   
Cuando era un espíritu no se imaginaba esta situación, que algo parecido llegara a pasar, estaba seguro que entregaría las notas y todo se esfumaría.   
De todos modos, no se quejaba.

Ser humano no es fácil, poder llegar a tener varias emociones en cuestión de segundos, sentimientos que tenías que resolver y saber el porqué, pensamientos que saber confrontar y controlar.   
Y algunas veces, tener que enfrentar situaciones cuando tu cerebro todavía no reaccionaba de forma correcta.   
El tener que madurar tu pensamiento a corta edad por el simple hecho de tratar de sobrevivir. También, el saber entender que no todo dura para siempre, no siendo la excepción los humanos.

Una suave acaricia en su hombro derecho lo hizo volver.   
Peter restregó sus ojos, tenía su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Wade mientras veían la televisión, y el último había puesto su brazo derecho en su cadera pero luego lo pasó a sus hombros.

El castaño decidió quitarse de su posición, Wade lo miró y le dio una sonrisa.

— Voy al baño — Le dio un beso en el cuello y fue.

Wade siguió mirando la televisión, hasta que pasaron cinco minutos y decidió ir a la cocina. Lo que no esperaba era ver a Tony tomando un café solo.   
Lo miró de reojo sin decirle nada, tomó otro muffin para salir, pero la voz del pelinegro lo detuvo.

— No me caes mal, Wade —

El nombrado se giró a verlo. Tony estaba recargado en la barra, lo miraba serio, pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— Solamente finjo porque estás con Peter, eso es todo. Pero me caes bien. Si necesitas algo, puedes decirme — Se quitó de donde estaba, se acercó a Wade y le dio una palmada a su hombro.

— Gracias, suegro — Le sonrió al darse cuenta que Tony le pudo decir de frente lo que en verdad pensaba de él. El pelinegro le pellizcó el brazo, chilló y se fue soltando una risa por oírlo quejarse.

Al ya haberse comido el muffin, se fijó en el reloj de la pares, eran las 12:03 am. Iba a volver a la sala, pero el ruido de una puerta de cristal abrirse hizo que volteara.   
Encontró a Peter sentado en las escaleras que daban afuera para el patio lleno de nieve, haciendo que entrara aire frío. Estaba atento mirando el cielo y de vez en cuando como caían los pequeños copos.

Se atrevió a ir con él.   
Peter sintió que alguien se acercaba, no volteó, con oler el perfume a madera supo de quien trataba. Se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Peter habló.

— Se siente bien estar de regreso —

Wade asintió mirando al frente.

— Se siente bien que estés de regreso —

Peter sonrió, se acercó más a su lado rozando sus rodillas. Wade se acordó de algo, empezó a buscar adentro de su gabardina negra y al ya tener el objeto en su mano izquierda, le tocó el hombro al castaño. Este volteó con mirada de inocencia, haciéndole ver tierno por su nariz sonrojada.

Wade abrió la palma de su mano, dejando a la vista una flor de azucena blanca, siendo sujeta por una cadena de plata.

— Es para ti. Antes de reunirme con mi familia fui a comprarla —

Peter lo miró con una sonrisa, le dio un beso en los labios y sonrieron. Agarró el collar, se lo puso y se le quedó mirando con una pequeña sonrisa, el saber lo que significaba le hacía sentir querido.

— Gracias, cariño. Ahora me siento mal porque no tengo nada que regalarte — Lo miró apenado. Wade negó con la cabeza.

— Me acabas de regalar tu presencia — Le guiñó el ojo y rió, Peter le dio un ligero golpe en su brazo, pero después le dio un beso a su mejilla.

El castaño recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Wade, y este rodeó su cintura con su mano izquierda.

— Esto se siente como una _oleka_ —

Wade le dio un beso a su coronilla y dejó por un momento sus labios ahí.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —

Peter suspiró y se acomodó mejor en su lugar, sintiendo la nieve caer en su cabello. Tomó la mano de Wade para luego enredar sus dedos.

— Es una emoción. Significa estar consciente de que pocos días son memorables —

— Rara palabra —

Los dos rieron, dejándose llevar por la calma del momento y el amor que sentían. Cada uno agradeciendo internamente por diferentes cosas.

🍃

_"_ _Nuestras vidas se construyen con las mismas pocas notas, repetidas_ _de_ _diferentes_ _formas_ _. No es una gran sinfonía, llena de sorpresas. Es una canción cantada en canon, que simplemente continúa, hasta que la melodía se te queda en la_ _cabeza_ _"._

🍃

_🌸_ _F_ _I_ _N_ _🌸_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero decir que este fic tiene un gran espacio en mi corazón, significó más de lo que pensaba.
> 
> Gracias a lxs que leyeron y llegaron hasta acá <33
> 
> Un dato curioso es que cada canción, algunos números y regalos tienen su significado detrás. Inclusive las flores que ponía al último y las intermedias.


End file.
